A Precious Mistake
by Blu Jitsu
Summary: It's been at least 5 years since the Ducks took gold against Iceland. Lives change, people move on, people stay in the past. And sometimes...people come back into your life with no warning at all. Julie/Gunnar
1. Chapter 1

****A/N Blu:** _Well, here's a new story! We find ourselves back in the universe of The Mighty Ducks with another Gunnar/Julie story. I don't expect a lot of reviews, I know this fandom isn't very popular, but that doesn't bother me at all. I really enjoyed writing this piece. It's more mature and will have sexual scenes it in, and I'm sorry, but I will not post warnings for when they happen. The story will be rated M in advance. As you all know, I own the plot-line and nothing more. Please give it a chance & I hope you enjoy! OH...And Thank You Lady Crack (aka best BETA ever!) - hopefully I got all your suggestions..._

 **A PRECIOUS MISTAKE**

"I'm so glad you made it!"

Julie grinned as Adam pulled her into a huge bear hug, she was still trying to get over how different he looked, "I wouldn't miss this for the world; this is so exciting!"

"You look beautiful Julie, thank you so much for being here, it means a lot. Come on, Charlie and Coach are already here."

Adam escorted her to the table where they were to share dinner between long-time friends and team-mates. Gordon Bombay and Charlie Conway both stood up to hug the last addition to the small reunion and greeted each other warmly. Coach Bombay still looked exactly the same at least 5 years after the Goodwill Games tournament. Charlie and Adam were both taller than him by a good margin.

Charlie still had those same baby blue eyes and boyish smile that reminded everyone there just how good of a friend he was to have. His hair was still dark but cut a little shorter than he used to keep it. Julie had grown as well, though she still had her long blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Her figure was definitely more feminine now as she continued to develop into the woman she was becoming. Between the three of them Adam probably changed the most; he hit a huge growth spurt and was the tallest one there. His dark blonde hair was longer now and it framed his face rather nicely, he was turning out to be a very handsome young man. Yep, they were all grown up now and making lives of their own.

"I can't believe I haven't seen you guys since your first year at Eden Hall Academy," Gordon stated as he looked at them each one by one, "I was happy to know that you all still keep in touch."

"There are a few of us that we lost touch with, but these two have always been by my side," Adam winked at his two closest friends.

Charlie nodded, "And here we are now on this most epic day. Adam my man, this is freaking awesome."

"This is really cool, we're proud of you," Julie added in.

Gordon sat back and watched three of his former pupils interact together, seeing the deep friendship that ran between them. He was so proud to see that the kids he coached once upon a time still kept in touch and were friends to this day. They were here to celebrate Adam and support him in this great honor.

"Out of all of us, I always knew you would be the one to make it," Charlie lifted up his glass of water to the others at the table, "to Cake-eater!"

They clinked their glasses and Adam even blushed a little bit, even though he was happy to have these people that played such an important role in his life and career with him. Coach Bombay had started it all with the way he taught them all so much more than hockey, he had a major role in guiding him into being the man he was becoming. Charlie was always there pushing him to do better, to go further. And sweet Julie, he had no idea where he'd be if it weren't for her influence. Whenever he felt the pressure of everything building on his shoulders there she was helping to lighten the load. Her insistence, her confidence, it spread to him and was a huge part of how he got to this special, once in a lifetime moment.

The group of 4 enjoyed their meal and continued to talk for several long hours afterwards. Adam went over the program for the weekend and they all made plans around the schedule to see the sights around town. For the most part Adam would be with the officials or other prospects for meetings and rehearsals. His father was in a meeting and wouldn't be able to make it until just before the actual start of the event, but his mom was here and that was more than enough for him.

Julie left with Charlie and Coach Bombay once dinner ended and headed to check into the hotel they were staying at. It was nice to get this time with them, she talked with Adam and Charlie pretty regularly but seeing her old Coach was great.

When Adam called and invited her to his very special weekend she actually started to cry a little in happiness for him. She couldn't help it; her emotions were all over the place. Not only was she still getting over a pretty bad break-up but they had just put down a dog she'd loved since childhood. So Adam gave her exactly what she needed, a chance to get out of Maine for a while and focus on something positive.

After agreeing to meet up tomorrow morning with Charlie for breakfast she closed the door to her hotel room. Quietly she put all of her luggage away neatly and took a seat at the edge of the bed. These moments spent in silence were the worst. Because it was in times like this that her mind screamed out in agony. She missed him. He was no good for her but it didn't stop the fact that she did care about him.

It started out innocently enough, of course. He introduced himself and he made her laugh, a few weeks later they were going out for their first date. The guy was charming and cute and funny and she found herself really falling for him. They saw each other all the time, going to the same college and all. He was just as passionate about her new love of cooking as she was. Everything was great, and there were no regrets when she let him make love to her for the first time, though to be honest it wasn't all that great. Months passed and he turned into someone she didn't know anymore; demanding things from her, yelling and screaming at her for no reason, becoming jealous no matter what she did. Then she found out he was using drugs and confronted him about it, he shoved her backwards and made her fall onto a glass table. That had been the final straw. It was true, he'd hit her a few times before, it wasn't nothing to terrible. But when her back shattered that table she knew it was way past the breaking point.

Adam helped, he always helped her. She moved back in with her mom and Adam came to stay with her for a week. He was there when she had to get her stuff out of his apartment; he made sure her ex never even looked her way. She owed Adam so much. Julie never had a friend like him before and knew no one would ever be able to replace him in her life. There was just a bond there that could never be broken, and how it got there in the first place she wasn't sure, but it was something she will never take for granted.

That was a few months ago and she was still recovering. She didn't love him, not like she thought she did, how could she love someone who could be so cruel? But she did miss having someone to go home to. So yes, when Adam called and told her how much it would mean for her to be there for him, she agreed without any hesitance. Julie was so happy for him, he deserved this so much.

She was pulled from her musings at the clear sound of a key card being put into her hotel room door was heard. Even more shocking was the fact that the door opened. What the hell?

Staring back at her with equal surprise was a tall young man who looked oddly familiar with veiled eyes and dark blonde hair. His gaze turned into obvious annoyance as he stated, "You're in my room."

Julie raised a brow and stood to face him, "Actually it is you that is in my room," she crossed her arms under her chest, were all men jerks? Shame too, because this guy was all kinds of hot.

The man eyed her with a flicker of…something, then dropped the bag he had on his shoulder to the floor, "Then I guess we're sharing."

"Nice try; but I don't think so," she went to the desk and pulled out her reservation paperwork, "we should go to the concierge and get this straightened out."

But it seemed all he wanted to do at the moment was stare at her, "What did you just say?"

Julie looked around the room to try and find some patience. He did have an accent of some sort so maybe he didn't understand what she said. Looking at him again she told him slowly, "Let's go to the front desk, there must be some kind of misunderstanding."

"Not that. You just said," he leaned his head down a little to try and get a good look at her face, "nice try."

She frowned in confusion before settling down her nerves and really looked at him. Like _really_ look at him. She took in the dark blonde hair that fell just short of his shoulders. And the straight aristocratic nose and lips that was now offering her a rugged smile. The eyes, she couldn't quite tell the shade but came off as deep and mysterious. They weren't quite blue and not a definite green, more of a grey and maybe the color changed with his mood, it was kind of fascinating.

There was definitely something familiar about him, "We've met before, haven't we?"

That crooked smile turned into a smirk as he regarded her, "Yah."

Ah, she suddenly smiled after hearing that one defining word, "Gunnar Stahl, well isn't this a small world." Her eyes looked him over once more taking in just how handsome he turned out. She was older now and could appreciate a good-looking man when she saw one.

He let out a brief chuckle, "So Julie," because yes he knew exactly who she was, "what are you doing here in New York?"

"I could ask the same of you, this is a far cry from Iceland," she couldn't keep the smile from her mouth. It kind of surprised her that he remembered her name after all this time, Julie didn't think she would ever see him again, "Though I imagine we're here for the same reason."

"The NHL draft. Yah, I was invited a few months ago."

"So was my former team-mate, Adam Banks. I'm here for him."

"I see," Gunnar glanced around the room before settling his eyes on her once more, "I guess we need to get our rooms figured out."

"Yeah," she giggled, feeling more comfortable now that she at least knew the stranger that opened up her hotel room, "probably not the best idea to share rooms."

Gunnar couldn't stop his gaze from looking her over suggestively, "Now that is a shame."

Julie saw his eyes roving over her and lightly blushed with satisfaction as he apparently liked what he saw. Strange considering this was the guy she robbed of a tying shootout goal so her team could win a championship game what seemed ages ago. His observation of her made her feel feminine and even a little sexy and flirty. It had been far too long since anyone made her feel that way.

He let her take charge and followed after her until standing at her side to speak with the concierge. Several apologies later it was finally sorted out. The room was actually Gunnar's but was accidentally double-booked when Julie checked in. They had meant to give her the room beside his but obviously messed it up. So once Julie turned in her room key and received her new ones they made their way back up to the room.

Gunnar watched as she pulled out her luggage and began to unzip it. "Julie wait, I'll take the other room. I didn't realize you had everything put away."

"Are you sure?"

"Yah, I don't mind," he picked up his bags and went for the door, looking over his shoulder he sent her a small smile that could definitely be described as sexy, "it was good to see you again."

With a matching smile of her own she told him, "You too."

The door closed behind him and she put away her suitcase once again. She could just barely hear him enter his own room and move around. Then she noticed their rooms were actually connected by an adjoining door, interestingly enough. It was actually kind of nice to be close to someone she sort of knew in a strange place. It also didn't hurt that he was smoking hot. Both Charlie and Coach Bombay were on different floors than her and she had no idea where Adam's room was.

Running into Gunnar Stahl; literally, was the last thing she expected during her stay in Buffalo, New York. He was a little different, maybe because the pressure and intensity of the Goodwill Games was over and Wolf Stansson wasn't breathing down his neck, at least she hoped not. The past couple years were very kind to him, sure he was attractive back then but his egotistical attitude ruined it for her. And now he was a downright hunk. Yes, this version of him was much better. This Gunnar Stahl she could be friends with.

 ****A/N Blu:** _Tell me if you like it so far or if you hate it. Flames are funny to read. As for my LotR followers, I'm so sorry. I honestly lost the rest of my 'Glow Of Dawn' story, the file was corrupt. I haven't felt the muse to recreate the last chapters again. I'm getting ready to marathon all six movies again so I'm hoping that will give me some inspiration to give that story the ending it deserves._


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie held out the chair for Julie to sit in and she smiled at him with thankful eyes. He took the seat opposite of her and briefly perused the menu. It was early and still a little chilly considering it was late June.

"Did you sleep okay? I always have a hard time catching sleep the first night in a new city," he rubbed the back of his neck.

Julie nodded and took a sip of water the waitress had brought to them, "I did, but you'll never guess how my evening went after you and Coach left."

He frowned at her and leaned on the table, "What happened, no one bothered you did they?"

She was stopped from answering with the return of the waitress; she took their orders and left them alone again. Julie brought her hands together and told him about her night, "Apparently someone else already reserved my hotel room. They had the same key and everything, believe me, I about lost it when some strange guy walked into the room."

"Only you Cat, only you." he laughed at her.

"That's not the half of it. Guess who was on the other side of the door?" She paused for a moment before spilling it, "Never mind, you'll never guess. It was Gunnar Stahl, from team Iceland, remember?"

"You're kidding," Charlie looked at her with shock, "the weirdest shit happens to you."

"Don't I know it," she rolled her eyes with a smile, "we got it figured out. It was actually his room but he took the other one since I was already settled in."

Charlie shook his head at her, "So I take it he's here for the draft too. Gotta hand it to him, he was a good player and leader on the ice, as much as no one wanted to admit it back then. Still don't like the way he and that Sanderson goon treated you girls though."

"I don't know Charlie; he seems like a decent guy now, plus it's kind of cool to know another player going into the draft."

"This weekend just got a little more interesting."

Julie shrugged, "Despite our rooms being right next to each other I doubt we'll even see him. Just look at today, we are traveling all over this city with Coach then having dinner again with Adam and Mrs. Banks."

"Isn't this cool for Adam though," Charlie smirked, "the cake-eater is really making something of himself."

Julie shared a knowing smile with her old friend, "What about you? Did you talk to Coach yet?"

"No, I was planning on it tonight after dinner. Julie I'm still not sure if it's even what I want."

"All you can do is try and if you don't like it there are plenty of other options. You'd be a great coach Charlie, I know you would be."

Their meals came and they continued to eat and talk together. The two of them really didn't get many opportunities to just chill out together by themselves. So they were both glad to spend time reminiscing and just enjoying each other's company. The food wasn't that bad either and Charlie continued to see just why Adam held their female goaltender in such high regard.

Soon they joined up with their old coach and set out to see the best that Buffalo had to offer. First up was an awe-inspiring trip to see the Niagara Falls up close and personal. There were just no words to describe the beauty and power of the rushing waterfall, it was gorgeous.

After that they visited a huge aquarium and shared lunch together there. Then they had a very fun time on a jet boat tour that took them through the rapids of the Niagara river. Oh yes, that had been quite the adventure.

By the time they reached the hotel again there was very little time to get ready for dinner. Julie jumped in the shower to wash away the stains of the day, finding herself a little sun burnt. Her hair was almost dry when Charlie and Adam showed up at her door. With a greeting smile she let them in and explained she just needed another few minutes. She could hear them talking and joking around as she changed into her soft grey pencil skirt and white silk blouse.

"Are you ready yet? Coach is waiting downstairs with my mom for us and you know how impatient he can be."

Julie rolled her eyes and exited the bathroom applying some lip gloss, "I think the only impatient one here is you Banks."

Adam looked at her affronted and expected his pal to back him up but Charlie just raised his hands in surrender. Adam shook his head in mock defeat, "Whatever, some friends you are."

"And don't you forget it. Okay I'm hot, Julie's hot, Adam's so-so, looks like we're ready to go."

"So-so?"

Julie giggled and closed her hotel room door once they entered the hall. Another door closing caught her attention and as she turned to look over her shoulder she saw Gunnar.

He cleaned up well dressed in an all-black suit and a vibrant blue dress shirt underneath, the color really brought out his eyes. He had the first couple buttons undone and it pulled his look together rather nicely. Easy to say he was looking good, especially without the stiff tie around his sculpted neck and collarbone. Hearing the others joking around Gunnar looked in their direction, sending a small smile to Julie as he noticed her looking his way.

She nodded back to him, "Hi neighbor."

One corner of his lips curled up in a boyish grin, "Hey yourself," he purposely looked her over, "you look nice."

Julie felt her cheeks ignite in a small blush, "Oh, thank you." She turned to see that Adam and Charlie were staring back and forth between herself and an old rival, "Guys you remember Gunnar Stahl. Adam, he's in the draft too."

"Cool man, congratulations" Adam reached out to shake his hand, "long time no see." Talk about a blast from the past. Gunnar looked basically the same as he did back in their junior international championship year, just taller. At least he wasn't frowning at them anymore.

"Yah, good luck tomorrow night," his eyes once more looked over the lovely image of his temporary neighbor. "You headed out for dinner?"

Charlie smiled and took his turn to shake the Icelander's hand as well, "Yep, and guys we really need to get going. Good seeing ya Gunnar, and best of luck, I'm glad to see you make it this far."

With a nod Gunnar replied, "I appreciate that, Captain Duck."

The three former teammates shared a laugh with the once upon rival Icelander. Julie let out a giggle as her two boys grabbed one each of her arms and made their way through the hallway. She turned and looked back to Gunnar over her shoulder and sent him a playful wink. Was she really flirting with him? You know what, who cares. After this weekend she'll never see him again, so what was the shame in a little harmless flirting? It wasn't her fault he was so damn fine. It also made her feel good the way his eyes traveled over her body like she was some piece of exquisite art.

So yeah, she was kind of teasing him. Maybe getting out there was good for her, maybe it meant she was ready to finally let go of her past and move on with her life. Yeah, maybe Gunnar Stahl was just the distraction she needed right now.

"Julie," Adam eyed her from the side, "I sense there is something I'm missing."

Charlie laughed at him and hit him once on the back, "Dude, you missed a whole lot. Our poor girl here was given Stahl's room in mistake. They had to go to the front desk and everything to sort it out. Funny how things work out, huh?"

"Cat you really do have some odd luck at times. Only you would run into an old rival," Adam shrugged, "at least his attitude is better this time around."

Coach Bombay walked up to them, "Who's attitude is that?"

The three former teammates laughed and Julie explained all that happened with Gunnar the previous night. During the ride to the restaurant they all took turns filling in Adam and his very pretty mother about their experiences that day. Julie always did love Mrs. Banks; she was a sweet woman and played no small part in her new passion for being a chef.

How that all went down was just one of several topics the group of 5 discussed together. Mainly though the talk revolved around Adam, as it should, and how proud they were that he was invited to participate in the NHL draft. Expectations from prospect reports were that he would probably be picked in the first round easily.

Coach Bombay remained in the lobby with Adam's mom while the others retreated back to Adam's hotel room. They stayed up a little late watching a spoof-horror movie. Adam then showed them the guide for the following day, the day the draft began, and took note of where they were supposed to be seated. All the potential prospects could sit with their family and friends so there was that at least. They could be there for Adam when he was selected by a team.

It was after midnight when Julie returned to her room. She could hear the shower going in Gunnar's hotel room as she changed out of her clothes and brushed her teeth. Setting the alarm she tried to close her eyes and fall asleep, only for it to never happen. All was silent now and the memories of something she used to have crept up on her.

There used to be someone next to her when she fell asleep, and at 19 years old she now knew first-hand what it felt like to miss that feeling. The television in her neighbor's room turned on and Julie sighed. Apparently Mr. Stahl wasn't very tired either.

She stood and went to knock on their adjoining door, but stopped just before doing so. There was no way she could bother him this late at night just because she was lonely, what the heck was she thinking? They didn't even know each other! So she curled back up into her own bed and listened to the continuous droning of the television talking through the thin walls of the hotel. Listening to it was a bit of a lulling bore, but it certainly helped her relax.

Julie must have fallen asleep because she woke up with sudden chills and a loud banging sound. With a quick glance at the alarm clock she saw it was just after three in the morning. Groaning she sat up in the bed only to jump sharply at the knocking noise on the door that joined her room with Gunnar's.

With a wildly beating heart she hesitantly opened the door. Gunnar was there breathing hard and looking at her with concern. The only light came from a lamp turned on in his room.

His eyes searched hers, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, what's wrong?"

"Julie you were screaming."

She deflated completely, "Oh. I'm sorry I woke you up."

"I don't care about that," he stepped further into her room and placed his hands on her shoulders looking her over, "are you sure you're okay?"

For a long moment she couldn't say anything. He was touching her…out of concern perhaps but still, his hands were warm on her shoulders. This was definitely a side to Gunnar Stahl she never thought she'd see; him showing concern, especially to her. But damn if it didn't feel good.

"I'm fine, really, it was just a nightmare," his bare skin was warm and she just knew the sight of him in only boxers would haunt her for a very long time to come, "I don't even remember it now." But seeing the taut muscles of his arms and chest would be something she wouldn't forget any time soon.

His hands moved to caress the sides of her face and he continued to look her over, "I heard you scream and I thought," he suddenly pulled away, "sorry I bothered you."

"Gunnar you didn't bother me," she sent him an appreciative smile, "thank you for checking to see if I was okay."

He nodded and glanced around noticing just how much skin they were both exposing to each other, "I should let you get back to sleep, I'll see you tomorrow?"

Julie laughed dryly, "I doubt I'll be getting any more sleep tonight but yes-"

"Why?" he interrupted, "aren't you tired?"

"Um," she swallowed and sat on the edge of her bed, "you know, the whole strange city thing. It's nice though, knowing you're just on the other side. I don't feel so alone." Julie looked up at him and brought her hand to her forehead, "I'm sorry, I really don't know why I told you that."

Gunnar made a quick decision and moved to sit closely beside her, "I understand, none of my family could be here."

"So you don't have anyone here for you?"

"Just my coach," Gunnar said distantly before looking back down at her, "I'm sure you remember him."

"I do, Gunnar I'm sorry your family can't be here."

"It is okay," he sighed and brought his hand to rest on her knee, his fingers began to trace invisible circles, "you don't have to be alone all by yourself."

She sent him a shy smile, his boldness doing things to her that weren't exactly unwelcome, "You're right, we can be lonely together."

He chuckled and brought his hand to her cheek, "You are very beautiful."

Instinctively her hand covered his and she leaned into the touch. Gunnar looked into her eyes, giving her plenty of time as he leaned in and closed the distance between their lips. The touch was soft and gentle with mutual attraction leading them along. The sensual feeling flowing between them was natural and sweet. Julie felt his soft kiss take over everything in her body and mind, there was just him with his incredible yet forbidden mouth on hers. It was awfully daring of him to take this initiative and kiss her like this, even worse for her to let him.

"Goodnight Julie," he whispered against her neck and placed a soft kiss there, "leave the door open, I'll be right here if you need me. I promise."

She nodded and watched as he stood. With one final kiss to her forehead Julie watched him retreat back into his own room wondering what the hell just happened. As she lay back onto her bed she forced her heart to come down from its high. Gunnar Stahl had just given the best kiss of her entire life. It was kind of crazy and she decided to simply write it off to exhaustion.

Either way, that was definitely something to have sweet dreams over.


	3. Chapter 3

Adam was holding both his mom and Julie's hands. His coach was talking everything over with the arrival of his father and Charlie was just laughing at him. It was almost time for the draft selections to begin. The day had been long and he spent it in nerves. This had been his dream for so long and finally he was here. And it couldn't have been any better thanks to his friends and family surrounding him. Having their unwavering support meant everything to him because it was these people that helped him make this dream a reality.

There were people everywhere. Hundreds of prospects who worked their tale-ends off to get this life-changing opportunity were surrounded by their own support units. Julie spent a good twenty minutes searching for her late night hero. Even to this very moment she remembered the velvet touch of that kiss. She spotted him sitting near the front with his tall and imposing coach Wolf 'the dentist' Stansson right beside him. They didn't speak, and Julie almost wished she could somehow wish him luck. Adam was right earlier when he said that the Icelander was a great player. It was true, he was well rounded with sought after leadership abilities, and surely he only improved in the five or so years since she last saw him skate.

But she was here for Adam, the boy that made it a habit to stick up for her against anyone and anything. Banks was a real genuine friend and she would lend him her shoulder (or hand) whenever he needed it. After all, he only ever showed her the same courtesy.

A Canadian took first overall and they showed some incredible videos as everyone congratulated him. Just about everyone had him pegged to go first and he did to no surprise. What was a surprise was when Gunnar Stahl was selected next by the Los Angeles Kings 2nd overall, that is damn impressive. Julie put her all into celebrating, especially watching as all he received from the man that molded him was a flimsy nod of acknowledgement. It wasn't right, someone as skilled as he was deserved more. He was happy though, it was obvious in his soulful eyes.

For a flash of a moment she felt his eyes connect with her own and his smile widened just enough to thank her for the support even if she had come here for someone else. He recognized that she was glad for him and that recognition did something to her. The moment tugged at her heart strings, she would have to make sure to properly congratulate him later. Something was going on between them, it was magnetic and seemed impossible to resist, no matter how temporary it would last.

Teams kept announcing their picks and Adam was chosen by the Minnesota Wild, his home state team, 16th overall. First he hugged his mom and then Julie. Charlie patted his best friend on the back while his dad and coach both gave him a one-armed hug.

Julie watched with happy tears in her gaze as her friend made his way and pulled the jersey for his new team over his head. They posed for pictures and soon it was time for the next draft selection. As Coach Bombay walked with Adam's parents Charlie kept Julie on his arm while walking around the backstage area to meet up with their friend.

They paused and watched the top 5 picks take photos together all sporting their new jerseys with the draft year as the number on the sides and back. It was pretty cool to take in all the behind-the-scenes material that goes into media marketing. They met up with Adam who was still conversing with the owners and top management for the team that selected him. He introduced them all to his family and friends who were warmly welcomed. Coach Bombay even received a few compliments from his own coaching days.

After that it was time to party. Adam was the first to take his female best friend out on the dance floor, letting the knee-length hem of her red halter dress flow airily as he twirled her around.

She put one hand around his neck and the other on his back with him doing the same in return, and they shared yet another laugh, "Adam, I'm so happy for you!"

He dipped her low and brought her back up, the grin on his face never fading, "Me too, although I'm kind of glad its over."

"Well yeah," she teased him, "now you know what your future holds."

"Julie," he shook in head as he was still in disbelief, "I just can't believe it, I get to stay in Minnesota."

"You deserve it Adam, and thank you for letting me be a part of this wonderful experience with you."

"You know I love you Julie, you're one of my best friends."

Charlie cleared his throat, "Well as your other best friend, let a brother cut in and take this pretty lady for a spin."

Adam just rolled his eyes and relinquished his hold on Julie over to Charlie. That was fine as he had some mingling that needed to be done anyway. So he left his two friends alone as they continued to dance the evening away. They were all leaving later the following afternoon to head back home to their everyday lives, so this was the last night to spend together.

And they decided to live it up, the party continued in the hotel lobby where several of the prospects conjoined and let loose. Finally after the long years of dedication and commitment they had a place, a future. Even if nothing turned out or they were traded or injured, they will always have that feeling of being chosen for a team to play professionally.

Only problem was Gunnar Stahl seemed to be missing in action. Surely he didn't go to bed already, well, he probably didn't get much sleep the night before thanks to Julie. After 11 at night Julie yawned and excused herself though she had no intentions of actually going to bed. Maybe it was a little selfish of her, but she thought someone should be thinking of him. Adam was surrounded by people that cared about him and Gunnar had no one. He was alone.

Passing up her own hotel room she considered that maybe he didn't want to be disturbed. Then came the second thoughts on actually going to congratulate him, they barely even knew each other. He was the bad boy rival from her youth, but the fact that he was here all by himself ate at her. Gunnar wasn't that same jerk from five years ago; or maybe he was and it just didn't matter at the moment. Something in the way he looked at her, in the way his lips daringly pressed against her own was exciting. She'd knock once and if he didn't answer then so be it. Taking a deep breath she rapped twice on his door and waited.

It didn't take long for him to answer and his gaze softened at seeing her, "Julie, come in."

With a smile she walked pass him, his hotel room was the exact mirror opposite of her own. Meaning their heads were only separated by a thin wall, no wonder he heard her the night before. "So why aren't you downstairs celebrating with everyone else?"

Gunnar closed the door behind her and shrugged, "My flight leaves early tomorrow morning."

Julie could appreciate his appearance; he was still in a silver grey suit that perfectly matched his eyes, only his jacket must have been removed some time ago. His black shirt was still tucked in and she could just make out the angular lines of his stomach and chest. She blushed as he caught her staring, "I'll go, I just wanted to congratulate you Gunnar. 2nd overall, that's really great."

"Wait," he asked and moved to turn on the radio of the alarm clock. He shuffled through the different stations until soft jazz music began to play softly in the background and turned the volume up a little. There was a small smirk in place as he turned back to her with a hand reaching out for hers, "I saw you dancing earlier; this is how you can congratulate me."

With her heart beating triple-time she put her hand in his; the warmth invaded everything as she was immediately swept away by the mysterious look in his eyes. She shouldn't be here with him alone in a hotel room. He used to be the enemy, and now it felt as though he was pulling her in and every sense was screaming at her to let it happen because this felt so natural and right. She knew exactly who he was and didn't have to pretend around him, she could just…be. And that alone was something to treasure.

He kept her body close to his own. Their gazes remained locked as he spun them slowly around the room. It was quiet and intimate and dangerous and those eyes of his simply smoldered. There was no resistance or hesitation when his lips met hers, just pure acceptance and encouragement to further explore. They both let out throaty moans when their tongues collided for the first time. Never had a boy made her feel so alive with just a kiss, it was like magic dancing along her spine. And it probably had everything to do with the knowledge that this was something a good girl like her should never do.

Before she knew it she was against the wall with one of his hands on her thigh, bringing her leg around his own. Heatedly he pulled his mouth from hers and looked deep into her eyes, "Stay with me tonight Julie," he placed a soft kiss to her jaw-line and whispered against her skin, "just one night."

She knew exactly what he wanted, one night of unrestrained passion. They had this one night to get each other out of their systems. More than likely they'd never see one another again, but this night, this one night, they could be as close as two hearts would ever allow. And Julie wanted that, she wanted this with him. Gunnar made her feel beautiful and wanted, desirable and sexy; he made her feel like a woman. And after spending months alone he could draw out her sexuality with one breathtaking look.

She nodded against him and his mouth feverishly took hers. One by one she took her time to undo the buttons of his shirt until her fingers ran into the snap of his trousers. Her head leaned back against the wall as his lips and tongue further explored her neck and collarbone and further down the line of her dress showing the barest hint of her breasts. Pulling out his shirt from his pants he groaned when she placed her hands against his smooth bared chest. He was all hard planes and soft skin, it was intoxicating.

He moved them into the center of the room and stepped back from her, keeping his intense eyes on hers while he slowly pushed his shirt over his shoulders. Julie kissed him as her fingers deftly unbuttoned his pants and slid the zipper down. She looked him over and what greeted her was the sexiest thing she had ever seen. Gunnar shirtless with his toned muscles and pants barely hanging on to his hips left her feeling breathless. With a smirk he turned her around, pushed her hair hanging over her shoulder onto her back and left searing kisses in its place. She leaned back against him and savored the feeling of his warm body enveloping her.

Gunnar's hand found the zipper holding up her dress and brought it down inch by slow inch, his mouth following the trail all the way down to her lower back. His lips seemed to burn their way back up her body and Julie felt shivers everywhere he touched her. She held her breath as he gently slipped the straps down her shoulders, slowly removing the fabric between them. With her dress pooled around her waist, Julie felt Gunnar simply hold her in his arms while still behind her. It was an intimate action and it spoke volumes for what might have been in another time and place. Julie turned and her mouth found his, their kiss slow and sensual.

His fingertips played along the hemline of her panties, bringing them lower and lower with every movement. She turned and tugged at his pants, wanting to see more of him, wanting to just feel more. Right now, she wanted it all.

Gunnar stepped out of his trousers and brought his hands to her waist, picking her up against his chest and moved them to the bed. He lay her down and took his time to stare at the girl that was quickly becoming close to his heart. If he only had this one evening to love her then he would take it. She helped him remove her bra and his mouth sealed itself over one perfectly erect nipple, her skin was so smooth and creamy, she was just so beautiful. Soon they were both naked with their hands, mouths, and eyes soaking everything in.

Lying next to her with them both on their sides he kissed her lips with such a gentle caress Julie felt like she was floating. His hand trailed from her cheek down to her breast, over her stomach and settled on her hip. Pulling back to gaze into those amazing grey eyes, he pushed their bodies closer together, his hand bringing her leg over his hip and thigh. And then she could feel him, the hardness of his length brushing against her. With a guided hand he lined up against her and with eyes still on hers he thrust into her.

That first moment of their bodies becoming one was overwhelming. He stilled inside her as they stared deep into each other, the feeling flowing between them unexpectedly meaningful and full of surprising emotion.

Julie had to close her eyes just to break the moment and enjoyed the fullness of her body being stretched to accommodate his thickness. Another thrust and her eyes burst open to find him still staring at her with such passion it left her panting. God, she never felt so much pleasure before. Again and again he steadily rocked into her, every movement building to something explosive.

Her first orgasm hit suddenly and she pulled his body to hers as close as possible, riding out the perfect storm of emotions. Gunnar felt her body shaking and pulsating and fought down his own release. He wanted this to last for as long as possible. There was no comparison, this was the best he'd ever felt. The tension, it just kept building and building within him. He turned her to lie on her back and loved how her body responded and pushed back against him and with every turn he moved deeper.

Gunnar was moving faster now; sweat beading on his forehead as he continued to pump with all his strength. Her legs were tightly wrapped around him and soon he couldn't hold back anymore. "Julie," he called out as he came, relief flooding him as she milked him for all that he was worth.

Julie was just catching her breath as Gunnar finally pushed himself off of her body and pulled her into his arms. That was breathtakingly amazing. And it was just the beginning.

He hadn't been lying when he said he wanted her to stay the entire night with him. When they weren't making love, or having sex, or further exploring each other's bodies…they talked. And they laughed and just enjoyed every second of this one night spent together. It was beautiful.

They were both equally exhausted but didn't dare to fall into slumber as the hours continued to creep by. Not much longer and he would be saying goodbye. Never in a million years did Julie think she would experience such an extraordinary sexual moment, and that it would be with Gunnar Stahl of all people.

He held her close after a last round of making love. She was riding him until they both climaxed and he pulled her down after the final release. Collecting their breaths Julie giggled as she continued to shiver uncontrollably. Gunnar laughed at her but felt that same bubble of intense closeness.

"Thank you for tonight," his fingers played with her soft hair, "it was beautiful; you're beautiful."

She was still lying on top of him with their bodies joined, "Yeah, pretty unforgettable."

He sighed and kissed the top of her head resting on his chest, "I wish we had more time, Julie is there any way we ca-"

She immediately shook her head, "Ssh, let's just enjoy the time we have left."

After all this wasn't meant to go beyond the night. And as she watched him move around the room to pack his suitcase the whole finality came over her. Him kissing her one last time, him walking out the door, it all played out just as it should have. No regrets and no expectations.


	4. Chapter 4

"Perfect texture, can't wait until the dish is finished."

Julie didn't have time to take in the compliment, there was only twenty minutes left and she still had two plates to finish. Her instructor was having them participate in a mock-challenge to see who really shined while under pressure. It was all supposed to be done in fun but the students were fairly competitive.

Dipping her finger into the sauce she still didn't think it was the right consistency, it was too thin and was missing a certain tartness that should be present. Mentally cursing she realized that she almost forgot a small but key ingredient. Quickly adding it so to get the flavors appropriately blended, Julie smiled to herself seeing that it looked and tasted just as it should. Washing her hands for probably the fortieth time that day, she continued on with the preparation of another dish.

The timer buzzed and finally the students relaxed. As the instructor came around to each of their stations, she commented after tasting each one expertly pointing out the flaws and giving praise where it was deserved.

"Ah, there's the modiga sauce that looked so enticing, let's have a taste." Julie waited patiently while her favorite teacher went over every aspect of her plates. Finally the teacher nodded, "Good, just like I knew it would be. I noticed you almost forgot the lemon juice, good catch. You've been on your game Julie, keep it up."

"Yes Chef," she nodded and began to clean up her station.

While she didn't end up with the highest marks in the classroom, she was most assuredly one of the top performers. It brought her a certain satisfaction to be able to create delectable meals from bare ingredients. And she really loved to do it with the more natural choices available. On the weekends usually she and her mom would head out to the fish and vegetable market and just spend hours looking at it all and trying new things. It was a fun new tradition that quickly became important to both women.

As she was heading out the door she told everyone to enjoy the weekend and nice summer weather. Once more her ex tried to corner her again but she wasn't having it. It was over and that was something she would never look back on again. It was true, he wrecked her life for a while, but that all changed after spending one liberating night in the arms of a foreign lover. Their time spent together in bed reminded her that she was a woman and that she was beautiful.

Julie would still get chills just thinking about the way they made love all throughout the night. There had been times when he made her feel so incredible that she actually had tears in her eyes. Being intimate with someone that took such special care to bring them both pleasure made her feel free from the turmoil she used to suffer in. He healed her spirit and heart with his intoxicating touch; she would never forget him or that night.

"Hi mom," Julie called out as she let herself in the house she once again shared with her divorced mother.

During her relationship she moved her things into his place thinking he was the one. Yeah, he was the one mistake she wished she never made, that was for sure. Curious how she felt bad for moving too fast with a guy that turned out to be all wrong for her and yet felt no regret at all for having a one-night stand with someone she barely knew.

"Hey sweetie, want to come help me for a minute?"

Giggling Julie went into the kitchen, ever since she started working on her degree in the culinary arts her mom was always asking for help with one thing or another. It was kind of cute, "What are we making tonight?"

Sophie Gaffney tossed her daughter an apron matching her own perfectly and smiled at her welcomingly, "I thought we could try out the pasta maker what do you think? Maybe some spinach ravioli?"

"That does sound really good! Okay, let's see if we can finally get this thing going." Her dad purchased a pasta maker as an apology for ruining their family and they never used it until now. Well, it was a good time to change that.

"How were your classes today, honey? You are positively glowing," Sophie noted with happiness. And it was about time too, her poor daughter had been glum for too long. She knew it was a good idea to spend time with her old friends in New York. Ever since Julie came back it seemed her daughter was a new person; and as her mother, it was beautiful to see.

Julie began to put the machine together as she answered, "We had a fun challenge today and I did really well. I'm surprised since we had so little time."

"I'm not. My little girl has always strived under pressure. It is what made you such a great goalie and now a great chef."

Mother and daughter worked seamlessly together. Regardless of Julie already spending most of the day in the kitchen she definitely savored these moments alone with her mom. It meant experiencing the time-honored tradition of learning old family recipes that was meant to be guarded close to the heart, even if it was a simple peanut-butter and jelly sandwich. It brought them closer together after all the things that tried to tear them apart.

Yes, her father confessed to having an affair with some woman he worked with. He claimed that it was long over, but Sophie wanted nothing to do with him anymore. And Julie automatically took her mother's side. Sure, she was old enough to live on her own, and she did live with that asshole ex of hers for a while, but it was nice to least have another person to talk to face to face. The two Gaffney women had their fair share of highs and lows in the past year. But they were strong and both were healing with each passing day.

Especially Julie, it seemed nothing and no one could bring her down, not since sharing that magical night with him. She hated to admit it but she fell in love a little that evening. Whether it was with him or with how he made her feel, she didn't really care, just that he showed her there was so much more out there for her. And she was okay with how it ended. Sure, it was careless of her to spend the night in basically a stranger's bed, but she didn't regret anything that happened between them. It was a night that will stick with her forever, that one sexual experience that will always trump any other time with anyone else. And it was her little secret, no one else would ever know. It was nice to have something so private to yourself for a change. In her world her family and friends knew everything. But this was different, this was all hers.

"Julie sweetie, where did you just disappear to?"

"Huh? Oh," she flushed and began to knead the dough more thoroughly, "sorry mom."

Sophie sent a conspiratorial smile to her daughter, "You met someone, didn't you?"

"What? Of course not," but her mom only raised a brow at her, "stop kidding around, I was just thinking about class today. The summer session will be over in a couple weeks."

"I know and you've been working so hard. Sorry honey, I just saw that faraway look on your face and thought maybe you finally decided to give Adam a chance."

Julie sighed deeply, how many more times did they have to go through this, "We are friends and that's all we'll ever be. Don't get me wrong, he's a great guy and will make some girl really happy one day. I just know it won't be me, we don't see each other that way."

"So you keep telling me, but I see the way the two of you are around each other. Julie, something special is there."

She sent a sweet smile her mom's way then shrugged, "He's my best friend. Alright, are you ready to roll this thing out?"

It took a little bit but they finally got it right. Their first go was a success and the spinach ravioli was absolutely delicious. Julie took pride in writing out the recipe in the time-honored family cookbook once they finished cleaning everything up.

The two ladies then decided to unwind in the living room and Julie listened as her mom discussed her day. That was long before the gossip started in regarding their new neighbors. Sophie was convinced they were in some kind of witness protection thing seeing as they were never seen outside and when they were they didn't talk to anyone. Julie simply laughed at it all, telling her mother that sometimes people just really wanted their privacy.

The phone rang and seeing that it was Connie, her mom gave her a kiss on the cheek to say goodnight while Julie talked with her old Duck teammate. It had been a while since they saw each other. It was a shame because they used to be really close. Time and distance had a certain effect on friendships like that.

"So, can I book you to make it to Minnesota this November?"

"I don't see why not, are you guys putting together a game for old times' sake?"

Connie laughed over the line, "Not exactly, I finally said yes!"

"Are you serious? Awe Connie, tell me all about it!"

"Well you know how I wanted to wait until we were out of college but, I don't know Cat, I can't picture my life without him so why waste more time? He was actually joking around, we were studying together and he just popped it out like he's done a thousand times already. You should have seen his face when I told him yes."

Julie giggled as she could just picture poor Guy Germaine falling all over himself, "You guys are so cute, so the wedding is in November?"

"Yeah and I want you to be there. It's going to be small but it won't be the same without you."

"Don't worry Connie, I'll make sure to save the date."

They continued to go over what details were already known, even though the newly engaged couple was still ironing quite a few things out. Julie relaxed in her bed after taking a long, hot shower. It was amazing to her how much everything was changing. Connie and Guy were getting married, Adam was preparing for his first season as a professional hockey player, and Charlie was giving junior level coaching a try. Everyone seemed to be moving on and she missed the way things used to be. She was happy for her teammates and reminded herself that she too was making a life for herself.

Julie woke up before her alarm went off feeling absolutely miserable. Everything hurt, but the sudden tightness in her belly was the worst. She barely made it to the bathroom in the hallway before losing part of her dinner from the night before. And yes, regurgitated spinach ravioli is completely disgusting. She sat back on the floor and pressed her back against the cool tile wall, already feeling better.

Seeing how she was already awake she went about her morning routine of brushing her teeth and heading downstairs to put some tea on for breakfast. Pretty soon they would head out to the local markets and she needed a bit of caffeine to get her going.

Only her mom was already there and she didn't look so well, "Mom? Are you okay?"

Sophie nodded with a pale face, "I heard you upstairs, I guess you're not feeling so hot either?"

"Maybe we overdid it with the cheeses last night."

With a groan, Sophie pleaded, "Oh honey, please don't talk about food right now. And I don't think it's that, I haven't been feeling well these past couple days."

"You should have told me," Julie lightly berated her mother, "well I do know that the summer flu is going around. A few of my classmates have been sick too." She paused as her mom turned a little green, then she quickly followed her to the bathroom upstairs just to have the door closed on her face. Julie frowned; they probably both had the flu, so much for heading out today. "You okay mom, can I get you anything?"

All Sophie wanted was some water so Julie told her to go lay back down and she'd bring it to her. She guessed that she was still in the early stages because she was feeling pretty good now that she was moving around. And that was a good thing because her mom was clearly ill and needed someone to look after her.

By the time Monday rolled around Sophie was finally feeling better but Julie was down and out for the count. Each day she felt a little worse than before and was forced to miss classes. On Tuesday she had a very rough morning and Sophie made the decision to get her to the doctor.

They took the test and sure enough she had the flu. There wasn't much else she could do but take some medication to help combat the nasty bug. Just like she told her mom, it was something she just had to ride out. Day after day she continued to be sick, always worse in the mornings. Something was definitely wrong, maybe the flu morphed into something worse.

So back to the doctor they went and more tests were run. It showed that she still had remnants of a nasty flu bug and a bad sinus infection, plus it was clear that she was fairly dehydrated.

"Julie," the doctor hesitated then turned to her mother, "Mrs. Gaffney would you please give us a moment? I'll have your daughter out in a little bit."

Sophie left to head back to the waiting room and Julie eyed her physician oddly, "She's already been exposed, you didn't have to send her away."

"I'm sorry but these things tend to need discretion," he eyed her carefully, "Julie when was your last cycle?"

"My last what? But I have the flu, I don't understand."

"I'm just taking some precautionary measures here. Do you remember the date of your last period?"

She was literally like a deer caught in headlights. Her last period? Was he suggesting that she might be…no way. With a wildly beating heart she immediately counted the days to prove him wrong. No. With dreaded realization she saw the truth of it…she _was_ late. Over two weeks late. No, this couldn't be happening. Damn it no, this wasn't real!

It must have been written all over her face because the doctor went on, "So there is a possibility you may be pregnant?" Julie could barely think straight let alone answer all these questions. He seemed to notice this and wrote something down on his clipboard, "Let's run a test just to rule it out, okay? It won't take long."

He must have left her alone at some point because the next thing she knew a nurse came in and directed her to a restroom and handed her a cup. With shaking hands she left the sample to be tested and waited for the bomb to drop. It seemed to take forever and she refused the sudden urge to place a hand over her stomach. She was sick with the flu, that was all that was going on. Her illness is why she's late. God, she did not want to think about how many times they'd…how many times he…but she was on the pill! She had been using birth control pills since before she started college. No, this was not happening. But it was; she just _knew_ it.

The doctor returned and she could see the words on his face before he gave voice to them and changed her life forever, "Julie, you're pregnant."


	5. Chapter 5

Thank the heavens her mother didn't say a word on the way home even though something was clearly wrong. Julie was lost in her thoughts and was still in too much shock to even think about breaking the news. Pregnant. She was going to have a child. A child with a man she will never see again.

Oh my God.

She headed straight up to her room and made sure to close the door behind her, letting her mom know that she just needed some time. How the hell was she supposed to tell her that she is going to have a baby from a one-night stand? Just thinking about it was making her sick all over again.

And what about the father? She knew going into it that it was a one-time thing. Not only did he live in _Iceland_ for crying out loud but his career was just taking off. Oh no, and what about her own schooling? She couldn't afford to take more time off, she will probably have to quit. Yes, she knew there were other options but even in her state of shock and disbelief there was no way she would give up what was growing inside her own body.

She finally brought her hand down to rest gently over her lower abdomen and immediately the tears came. The maternal action made it all the more real and damn it all if she wasn't already falling in love with the baby one evening of intense pleasure created.

"Honey," Sophie's voice was heard through the door, "Julie sweetie, I'm coming in." Slowly she opened the door only to rush to her daughter's side as she was crying on her bed. Taking her in her arms she rocked her back and forth gently, "Oh baby, what is it? Talk to me, I'm your mother, you can tell me anything."

"Mom," Julie gulped out as more painful tears escaped. Doubt and worry began to creep in, would she even make a good mother? How was she going to do this? She began to cry a little harder and finally sobbed it out, "mom, I'm pregnant."

Sophie's eyes widened in her own surprise, but seeing her own little girl so upset she had to swallow down all her anxiety and shock to comfort her. "Sweet girl," she closed her eyes and just held her baby girl tighter, "it's okay, you'll be okay, calm down honey."

Mother held daughter for several minutes as the reality that a new life would be joining their family soon began to sink in. Julie finally began to stop crying, leaning on her mother's strength. In a month she would be twenty and already she was expecting to be a single parent.

Sophie took a deep breath and moved to look her daughter in the eyes, letting her see that she wasn't going to judge her, not now when she needed her most. "What happened sweetheart, who's the father?"

Julie swallowed nervously, everything about that night was supposed to be a secret she kept all to herself for the rest of her life. "I," this was going to sound so dirty and slutty, "I slept with someone in New York." It sounded worse actually saying it out loud, yet she still didn't feel that it was like that. Yes it was a one-night stand but it had also been so much more. Something that beautiful and wonderful could never be written off as a cheap hook-up. It was a perfect mixture of sinful innocence. Once again her hand came to rest on her still very flat stomach, "He's a good man but mom, we both knew it was a one-time thing, that we'd never see each other again."

Sophie looked at her daughter and saw just how much of a woman she truly was, and now so many things made sense. Ever since Julie returned from her trip to New York she'd been so different, and now Sophie knew why. Her daughter was usually a responsible girl; she could only imagine the man that convinced her to share his bed for a night. There was no reason to lecture her, neither of them needed that. No, what her daughter needed most was reassurance. "You won't be alone baby, I'll help you and I know your father will too."

Julie nodded and wrapped both arms around her middle, hugging the unborn child steadily growing in her womb. Sophie placed both of her hands on Julie's arms and offered a small smile. They would get through this together, just like everything else, and be the better for it.

It took the rest of the week and weekend for Julie to truly come to grips with the fact that she was with child. And once she was really settled in with the knowledge of her pregnancy she fought with herself, wondering if she should somehow find him and tell him. Then again, how could she do that to him? They both had their entire lives ahead of them and at least if he didn't find out then he wouldn't be tied down to a baby he never meant to make with her.

It was becoming a habit for her to rub her abdomen soothingly, as if to reassure herself. Because deep in her heart she knew that he would be there for her and their child. Gunnar didn't seem like someone that took his duties and responsibilities lightly, despite the fact they spent one reckless night together. Then her mind would twist things around and she would think that she might ruin his future with another woman, someone he really loved. The whole thing was tearing her apart. She should tell him as soon as possible but knew she could never take the look of resentment and resignation in those gorgeous grey eyes.

The guilt crept in as it was her that agreed to spend the night with him. It was her that didn't insist on using protection since she was on birth control, which was so foolish on so many levels. She had been so caught up in how he made her feel that she just didn't think. This was her fault and so this was her responsibility. Besides, there was still plenty of time to settle on when and if she should find him and break the news.

After missing a whole week of classes Julie had to work extra hard to learn the different techniques and recipes gone over. Luckily she was a favorite student and most of her instructors gave her some leeway, providing extra time on the written assignments.

The worst part about her classes lately was the fact that her ex-boyfriend kept trying to talk to her. She really did not want or need his drama, not now when something else was so much more important. Julie did her best to ignore and avoid him, but there were certain times where he cornered her. She listened impatiently as he would apologize, she would forgive him but tell him she didn't want to get back together, he'd yell and finally she would escape. The routine was getting old and stressful because with each time he became a little more violent, it was getting to a point where it was scaring her all over again. The violence was something she couldn't allow, not now when there was another life on the line.

That was why she asked to speak with the one instructor whose class he always got to her in. The highly trained master chef was one of her favorites; Julie only hoped she would be understanding of her situation.

After explaining everything from the way things ended so violently to her pregnancy, the chef promised to make arrangements so to ensure to keep him away from her. The two talked for a long while afterwards and Julie found herself with a new opportunity. Apparently her instructor held a cooking demonstration every Sunday in the market place. Seeing as she only went there on Saturday's no wonder Julie never saw her before. She readily accepted the offer to stand in as an assistant, the money wasn't that great but it was something and right now she needed all the help she could get.

Sophie was welcome to the idea of Julie doing something she loved to earn some money. She would do everything she could to help her daughter financially, but she was already stretched thin. And having a baby was expensive. Her husband worked countless hours of overtime to pay for Julie's hockey fees and still did today to help cover part of her tuition costs. They still hadn't told anyone else yet, Julie had an appointment in the morning and they had scheduled to meet up with her father for dinner later that night after Julie's classes were over. Julie was not looking forward to giving him the news that he's on his way to becoming a grandfather.

Sophie kept trying to get more information on the man who is giving her a grandchild but Julie kept her lips sealed when it came to him. Despite the circumstances she was getting excited about becoming a grandmother and wanted to know about the baby's father.

They were sitting in the waiting room to meet with the obstetrician for the first appointment when Sophie casually leaned in to whisper in her daughter's ear, "At least tell me what he looks like, is he handsome?"

"Mom," Julie held back a laugh, "stop it."

"Oh come on honey," but Julie wasn't budging, "fine, just one thing. What color are his eyes? Tell me that and I'll drop the questions for now."

"His eyes?" Julie was then picturing that mysterious gaze of his studying her with such searing passion it made her a little dizzy. Clearing her throat she looked at her mom, "It depended on what color he wore," she glanced down at her hand on her stomach and smiled to herself, "they were a natural grey."

Sophie took in the pleased smile on her daughter's face and wondered just how much she actually cared for the baby's father. Either that or the sex was so good that just thinking about him brought about that smile. She lightly groaned to herself, not wanting to think of her daughter that blissfully happy from a sexual experience…ever. Some things a mother does not need to know about her child. The only thing that mattered now was that Julie seemed to accept the fact that she will probably be raising a child as a single mother.

They were called into the back and the female doctor quickly came in for the introductions. Sophie and Julie liked her right away, which was good, because that meant the younger Gaffney woman would be comfortable around her.

Julie was set up on an examination table and told to lift her shirt over her belly. Some warm lubricant was smeared over her lower abdomen and then an ultrasound wand began to move over her skin. Sophie watched her daughter's eyes try and focus on the little screen that didn't make any sense, remembering what it was like for her own first appointment. It was pretty amazing how these things come around full circle.

The doctor smiled and stilled all movement to capture a few pictures on the monitor, "Alright there he or she is," she pointed to a very small mass of tissue, "there's your baby."

"My baby," Julie stared at the screen with absolute awe. Unblinkingly a single tear fell from her lashes as her hand reached for Sophie's, "Mom."

"I know sweetie, I know," Sophie swallowed down her own emotions. She; along with Julie, just fell head-first in love with that growing embryo, "I'm right here."

"Now, a lot of couples don't know the date of conception, do you have an idea?"

There was no hesitation, "June 28th."

"Very good, let's see that makes you just under 8 weeks with a due date of," she mentally calculated, "March 21st. Okay Julie, here you go," she handed her copies of the pictures from the ultrasound, "everything looks good so far, take your prescriptions faithfully and try and stay stress free. Are you ready to hear the heartbeat?"

Julie nodded feeling anxious and soon the room was surrounded in this rapid sound of a little beating drum. Sophie's grip tightened on her daughter's hand, both women were feeling more than a little overwhelmed in this experience. Seeing and now hearing the little bundle growing within made it all so very real and powerful. It was a sound that Julie will never forget for the rest of her days. It was a miracle; a tiny, beautiful, perfect miracle.

Julie was in a daze as her mom helped her set up the next appointment and drove to fill her prescriptions. The more she got used to this pregnancy thing the more beautiful it was becoming. In her mind she still getting used to the whole idea of her being someone's mother, but seeing her baby for the first time and hearing its proudly beating little heart filled her with a sense of awe and pride.

If only the evening would have gone so well as the rest of her day. Even her two afternoon classes seemed to go by wonderfully. Her instructor made good on her promise and kept her angry ex from getting anywhere near her. Plus it was a Friday so she had the weekend to look forward to and her first day on the job at the cooking demonstration. But everything went south as soon as her father walked in the door.

Both Julie and Sophie strongly resented Mr. Gaffney, more so Sophie for obvious reasons. But lately he'd been trying a little more and they were still a family despite everything.

The dinner itself went over very well. Julie prepared most of it to calm down her nerves and excitement from the morning, with the main dish as grilled salmon. It was one of many dishes that she learned from school and excelled at.

When the time came to sit down and explain Julie's condition her father absolutely lost it. He demanded to know who the father was; which was something his daughter was anything but forthcoming about. It was definitely getting a little heated, and when he called her child a bastard and implied that she was a whore Sophie kicked him out. She told him that if he didn't support their daughter in this then he could just stay the hell out of their lives for good.

Julie was a mess for the rest of the night, hurt that her dad reacted the way he did. Thinking that he wasn't that far off the mark, her baby wasn't going to have its father around at all. And she did willingly sleep with a man knowing it wouldn't happen ever again.

The only comfort she found was late at night with tears in eyes and hands lightly caressing her flat tummy. What was she going to do?

 **A/N **Blu:** _Sorry for the late update, this has been a hellish week! Anyway, happy belated birthday to my dearest Lady Crack! I promised you some Adam but you'll wait for the next update! Bueno!_


	6. Chapter 6

"Happy birthday Julie!"

With a wide grin she hugged her best friend closely, "I know you can't stay long but I'm so happy you came to see me. Adam," she squeezed him a little tighter before letting him go, "I love the bracelet it's beautiful, you really shouldn't have gotten something so expensive."

He shrugged with a smile, "Think of as a thank-you gift as well, for putting up with me all these years."

"As if that was hard to do," she rolled her eyes and took a bit of her salad, "and dinner is fabulous too, thanks."

He simply shook his head and worked more on his steak dinner. Training camp was in full effect at the moment and the pre-season games would begin soon, but he made every effort to be there for Julie on her birthday. So he took a flight from Minnesota to Maine and would return very early the following morning. It was worth it though, just to see that smile on her face.

After signing his contract he had access to some impressive funds. Not that he ever hurt for money, he wasn't known as 'rich boy' for nothing. That didn't mean that he shouldn't spoil a few special people in his life. First he purchased a home and sent his parents on a much needed vacation. Second, he wanted to get something nice for Julie. It was probably a little extravagant, but when he stepped in the jewelry store the bracelet withholding the emerald gems reminded him of her with the Ducks and he had to get it.

Maybe it was a little odd but other than his own mother Julie was the most important female in his life. Not for a lack of trying, he just couldn't seem to find a girl he admired as much as her. Connie was already spoken for and Julie was…well, she was Julie and you just couldn't describe her.

"Actually, I'm glad you're here," she leaned back in her seat and let out a deep breath, "I have some news and honestly I'm worried how you'll react."

He immediately frowned and put his fork down. Then he reached out and grabbed one of her hands to show he was here for her no matter what, "What's going on Julie?"

"God how do I say this?" She searched her mind for the right words but eventually had to just spit it out, "I'm going to have a baby."

"A baby?" Adam's gaze widened and he looked at her in what seemed to be a new light, "You mean you're pregnant?" Julie nodded, very worried at what he'd say or do. Sensing this he cleared his throat and offered her a weak smile, "Please don't tell me it's your jerk of an ex's."

She laughed and the mood lightened after her little announcement, "No, definitely not."

"So whose is it? You never told me you were dating someone new."

"I'm not. Still single, just pregnant."

"So then," he searched her eyes then lowered his voice, "Julie do you know who the father is?"

"Of course I do," she frowned at him, "but he's not in the picture."

"Why not?" he asked with a spark of anger, "You deserve better than some coward."

"Adam," she said in a warning tone, "he doesn't know."

"Oh," he immediately deflated, "then why haven't you told him yet, how far along are you anyway?"

"I'm almost in my second trimester, just over 11 weeks. And I can't tell him, I have no idea where he is," her cheeks grew warm at the admission and she honestly told him, "Adam it was a one-night thing."

"Julie," he softly spoke her name only to be interrupted by their waiter.

It was pretty quiet after that and Adam was thinking everything over in his mind. He felt bad for her and even worse for her child that will grow up without a dad. Julie was strong, he knew that firsthand, but she really did deserve better than this.

She ordered dessert and they ended up sharing an oversized serving of cheesecake. The small talk that always flowed easily between them returned to salvage the rest of her birthday dinner. He had her laughing over some of the pranks his new teammates put him through after first meeting with them. It didn't matter if the players were professional or not, they were still boys that enjoyed ribbing each other.

He drove them back to her house and they sat out on the front porch of her house to continue talking and catching up. After a while it grew silent and the chills of the evening were beginning to set in, fall had just begun and was steadily lowering the temperatures little by little.

Julie was smiling despite it being quiet between them; it was just like this sometimes. She loved spending time with her best friend he was such a great and unique person and she was very grateful to have him in her life.

"I got tickets for you, Charlie, and Coach Bombay," he finally spoke up, "I wanted to see you before and after my first game of the regular season. But I don't know if it's a good idea if you're pregnant."

"Adam," she sent him a grin, "I'll be there, that I can promise you. I wouldn't miss it for anything."

A slow smile spread over his face and he eyed her closely, "Julie," his gaze grew intense and he turned to fully face her, taking her hands in his own, "marry me." She blinked rapidly several times and then started laughing. He pouted, "I'm serious here. You should marry me. I'll take care of you and your baby," her eyes widened as she realized just how serious he was being, "I'll raise him or her like they're my own, we could be happy."

Julie looked at him panicked, "Adam no, I can't let you do that."

He shrugged, "I don't see why not. You know you mean the world to me and we both know I'll never find a girl that could ever compare to you. Julie, I don't want you to be alone in this, let me help you. I want to be here for you."

"You can't," she shook her head no, "you don't know what you're saying, what you're giving up. I care about you too and that's why I can't let you do this. It's why I won't tell you or anyone else who the father is. I won't ruin your life because of my mistake."

"Who says I'd be giving up anything?" Adam looked deep into her eyes, "We never tried to bring something between us."

"And for a good reason," she stared back at him with conviction, "I would never risk destroying our friendship. Adam, thank you," her eyes began to glimmer with unshed tears, "thank you so much, you have no idea how much you mean to me. But I just can't do that, not to you."

He swallowed uncomfortably before silently asking, "What about the other side of that risk? What if we found something that's been there all along and we've been fighting it the whole time? Have you ever wondered what it could be like?"

"Yes," came her whispered voice as she was openly crying now as she poured her heart out, "yes I wondered what being with you would be like, how could I not, you're wonderful. But I can't think about the what-ifs, not anymore. If it doesn't work out then I ruined your life and my baby's. I care enough about you to know I can never do that, I'm sorry."

"Alright," he helped her wipe away some stray tears, "alright, will you at least let me help you, be here when I can?"

Julie sniffled and sent him a watery smile, "Always."

"It's freezing out here, let's get you inside and warmed up. Maybe you can make me some of your famous hot chocolate."

With a giggle she let him lead her inside and they both smiled to Sophie who was reading on the couch, "You mean you're mom's famous hot chocolate?"

He shrugged, "Eh, she's not here so someone has to take the credit. Why not make a pretty girl smile?"

Julie shook her head at him as he followed her into the kitchen. He sat and commented on her while she boiled the milk and melted the chocolate; it was an old recipe of his mother's that she shared with Julie over a year ago. He wished she would see just how effortless it would be for them as a couple. Already she was integrated into his life that he wouldn't know what to do without her in it. They talked at least three times a week and he came out to see her as often as possible. She truly was one of a kind and until she finally found someone and settled down that possibility of them together would always be in the back of his mind. He cared about her a little more than he should considering they were best friends.

Julie made enough for three glasses so she and Adam moved into the living room to share with her mom. They talked for a while longer and went over some more of the baby news. Such as the due date and when they would be able to tell what gender it was, Adam found it all fascinating and was already feeling attached. It made sense though that his deep friendship with Julie was pass down to the innocent child she was carrying.

After a while Sophie headed upstairs to get some sleep, it was getting pretty late. Seeing how Julie was starting to yawn every ten minutes or so Adam decided it was time to leave.

He paused on the last step and turned to look at her, "One last thing. You should reconsider telling whoever it is that he's the father. If I was going to be a dad I would want to know right away. I know you think you're doing the right thing but Julie, you should let him have that choice if he wants to be a part of his child's life or not. You say it's your mistake but it takes two people to create life."

She blinked and smiled at him sweetly, "Thank you Adam. I know, I say it a lot, but I mean it. Thank you," she leaned down and kissed his cheek, "I think I needed to hear that."

Julie watched as he drove off and she spent a little more time outside thinking to herself. Adam was right, he was always right. Gunnar should have that choice, even if his decision scared her endlessly. He had a right to know. So that was that then, she would have to somehow get to him and accept whatever role he wanted; whether it was nothing or everything or something in the middle.

She let out a deep breath and patted her belly, "Looks like we're going to LA."

But first, she had to research how safe it was for pregnant women to fly on a plane. Maybe tomorrow, right now she was very tired but also happy and content. Adam always had that effect on her and now she had a lot to think over.

Things like how Adam's offer would have made her happy if she weren't pregnant with another man's child. He was the greatest guy she knew and any girl would kill to have a man as honorable as him to just readily accept her and her baby. Just like that with no questions asked. He claimed that she deserved better but so did he. One of these days some girl is going to knock him off his feet, in a lot of ways she almost wished it could be her, but knew in her heart that it wouldn't work. They'd been friends for too long to suddenly add romance to the mix.

And now she was nervous because Adam had been right and she was going to have to seek Gunnar out and tell him that their incredible night of passion created a baby. And where the hell did she even begin with that?

 **A/N **Blu:** _A quick update just for Twisted Musalih, thanks for always taking the time to review!_


	7. Chapter 7

Julie paced nervously in her hotel room. After everything she'd been through in the past week and a half she was finally here. Here as in Los Angeles and just a few hours away from facing the man that is unknowingly giving her a baby.

She groaned and sat on the end of her bed, she couldn't do this. With a sigh she tried to push out all the negativity because this was something she had to do. Standing again she picked up her pacing, it had really been a long 24 hours with confirming her plans and triple-checking with her doctor that it was safe to make three flights in the span of one week. Luckily the week she needed off happened to where she would only miss two days of the new school term. This was probably going to be her last semester considering she'll be in her final trimester when it was over.

"I can't do this."

None of it, this whole plan was a fool's idea. Fly out to Los Angeles and confront Gunnar. And right afterwards she was headed off to spend some time in Minnesota with Adam and Charlie until the night of Adam's first regular season game with the Wild. And finally back to home to hopefully get her life back on track.

Julie looked at herself in the mirror and saw just how miserable she looked at the moment. She sighed deeply and let her gaze drop down to the reflection of her stomach. There was a bump she realized in amazement and lifted her shirt, a very small little bump, but it was there. The physical evidence that she was carrying seemed to stare back at her, as though her unborn child was trying to give her the confidence to go through with it.

Glancing at the alarm she was brought back to the moment when Gunnar turned on the radio and reached his hand out to hers. He had been so gentle and perfect that night, maybe he wouldn't as terrifying as she was thinking. Who was she kidding, she accidentally got knocked up and was about to ruin his life! It would be a miracle if he didn't hate her!

But it was time. It was the final pre-season home game for the LA Kings, she bought the cheapest ticket she could find on the internet and finished her plans from there. Her mom tried to get information on where she was headed but Julie remained stubborn, this was something she had to do on her own. She didn't have anything to represent the Kings and she thought maybe they would have a t-shirt with his name and number in one of the stores. For now she just wore a black top with a scoop neckline and her loosest pair of jeans. Looking back in the mirror she couldn't help the smile at seeing that barely visible bump on her belly. She was as ready as she was going to be and it was time to go if she had any hope of getting someone to help her.

The hotel she booked was very close to the arena, well within walking distance so she set out into the still very sunny California sky. It was very warm considering it was the last few days of September then again this was California so she shouldn't be all that surprised. She approached the gates of the Staples Center and took in a deep breath, it was now or never.

They scanned her ticket and she was soon feeling overwhelmed by the large crowd. She was here all alone and about to destroy one of their star prospect's life. Damn it, she shouldn't be here. But she was and she had to see this through, regardless of what happened.

Now that she was here she wasn't quite sure where to go for help, or if anyone would actually believe her. First she thought about talking to the people at the sales booth where they sold tickets to the arena's events, but they probably wouldn't be of any help. She didn't know or have any connections to the leadership group and had no idea where to even find them. She was here though and wouldn't give up, she had to at least give it a decent try. A group of three security guards walked by and she figured it was the best option she was going to get.

"Excuse me."

The tallest one with the biggest obvious muscles sent her a welcoming smile, "Yes miss, can we help you with something?"

"Uh yes actually," she prayed for them to not think she was crazy, "I need to get in touch with one of the players, it's important."

They eyed each other, "You mean you want to talk to one of the guys, either a King or a Star, forty five minutes before the game?" The man that spoke was the shortest and was clearly mocking her.

"I can wait until the game is over, I just need to see him and don't know how else to get in touch with him," she tried to explain but figured she just made herself out to be a stalker in their professional eyes. She cleared her throat and shifted her weight, "Can something be arranged?"

The middle man spoke and his voice was a little friendlier than the shorter guy, "Sometimes the players hang out in the club section after the game, it's open to the public then so you might want to try there. If not, your best bet is to leave your name and number with us and we'll make sure it gets to who you're looking for."

"That won't work," she unconsciously put a hand to her stomach and looked at her feet as she whispered to herself, "I need to speak with him as soon as possible."

The tallest of the guards picked up on what was going on right away, "Who are you looking for?"

As he talked he moved her closer to the side of the hallway and the other two guards shrugged and continued down the crowded area. She looked up at the security guard with pleading eyes, "Gunnar Stahl with the Kings, please is there anything you can do?"

He eyed her carefully, it was obvious she was pregnant, and most likely the promising draft pick was the father to be. He let out a long sigh and knew his own wife would kill him if he didn't do something to help this girl out. "I'll take you to the club section, you can sit there for the game and I'll make sure he makes it up that way afterwards."

"Thank you but I'll wait until the game is over, I can't afford a seat like that."

"Don't worry about it, it's pre-season and hardly sold out tonight. I'll let them know to take care of you. Now come on, let's get you going."

Julie smiled for the first time since arriving at the arena. She didn't have any time to browse the stores but it was probably for the best. It would be a little awkward if he found her standing there with his jersey, like she was obsessed with him or something. Not obsessed, just pregnant with his child. God, kill her now. How was she ever going to get through this?

She was all kinds of glad that she took the security guard up on his offer, the seat was lavishly cushioned and they let her drink and eat to her heart's content. Well, if things went bad with Gunnar then at least she got a free meal out of it.

Her eyes studied each player that hit the ice for the pre-game warm-ups; it took a while to find that Gunnar still had his old number #9 with the Kings. Once she figured that out her gaze remained locked on him the whole time. She didn't know anything about him yet, like if he made the team or would he be sent down to the minors for conditioning, was he injured, was he awesome (probably the case). So she studied him and noticed he had a confident gait on the ice, even back in the Goodwill Games he was an accomplished skater. He looked right at home in the black jersey for the Kings, so at least some things haven't changed. Well he used to play for the Vikings, just drop the _vi_ and there you go.

The players stepped off for a brief moment of time before the game would start. They would have one last meeting with their coaches before it was game on. Julie waited patiently for the time to pass, her nerves settling down knowing she had a good couple hours before facing him.

He got a goal late in the third period that proved to be the game winning goal for the Kings to win it. Overall she was really impressed with his natural skills; it was no secret that he was the best player in that championship tournament and three plus years has only made him a more well-rounded skater. Like Adam, she had full confidence that he would make a name for himself.

But the game was over now and her anxiety was reaching new heights. She downed a final glass of water and continued to wait. Joe, the security guy that helped her, sent her a knowing wink which oddly felt comforting.

Practicing her deep breathing she watched as he entered the area. He was just as gorgeous as she remembered. Immediately two attractive blondes went to him and he placed his arms around both of their shoulders. She took a couple steps towards him and one of the girls kissed his cheeks. The grin on his face told her all she needed to know. Telling him about this baby was going to wreck everything for him. Dread filled her, he looked so happy surrounded by those beautiful women, how could she do this to him?

Her chest began to hurt and she realized she was starting to hyperventilate. Damn it, she needed to get out of here, she never should have come. With a hopeless glance to Joe the guard she turned and fled. She didn't see the security expert's eyes harden and begin to glare at the King's new star, or note that he moved towards him. All she knew was that she had to get out of there and fast.

"Mr. Stahl," Joe interrupted the little puck bunnies that seemed to always pop up when the players were around, "can I speak with you for a second?"

"Yah, if you'll excuse me ladies," they giggled flirtatiously at him as the two men moved to the side.

Joe whispered lowly, "A very beautiful woman was waiting here for you the entire game. I didn't get her name but it was clear the two of you met before. She's blonde with blue eyes and a killer dimple in her right cheek. Now, if what I think is true, I believe you might want to go after her."

Gunnar was already looking around; the words 'a very beautiful woman' could have only meant one person in his mind, "Julie? Where did she go?" It had to be her, the notation of her sexy little dimple was confirmation enough.

The security guard pointed towards the elevators and watched with renewed satisfaction as the young man hurriedly rushed in that direction. She was here; she was actually here to see him. But why would she leave before he knew about it? He groaned, those fucking bitches, they were relentless. Sure, he liked the attention, but this was Julie and he had to catch up to her.

In the back of his mind he wondered over a number of things. First and foremost was why she was here, was she in the area and wanted to support him? Did she somehow realize her feelings for him went deeper than that one beautiful and unforgettable night they spent together? Lastly, and most confusing, was why did he feel like he had to find her…or lose her forever? Did he want something more with her? There were just so many questions and he knew none of the answers, especially the ones about his own feelings. All he knew was that Julie was always going to have a special place after what they shared together. Vivid memories of her back arching perfectly would hit him at the oddest of times. Then there were the chills he would occasionally feel recalling the way she tightened while climaxing around him, clamping down until his toes curled in an unbelievably explosive orgasm. He had bedded less than a handful of women but none could ever be as responsive and naturally beautiful in their lovemaking.

He didn't make it, the elevator doors closed but he just caught a glance of that flowing blonde mane and his fingers began to itch remembering just how silky those strands were. He took in a deep breath and headed straight for the long staircase that would take him to the lobby floor. All his training over the summer was paying off, even though his legs were burning a little after playing a full game and now basically sprinting down flights of steps.

He stepped out into the hallway and was glad to see it wasn't as crowded as he was expecting. His gaze turned everywhere they could but he saw no sign of her. He was too late. "Damn it," he cursed and caught his breath.

Now he'll never know why she was here or what she wanted.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N **Blu: _Three chapter updates to apologize for the long delay in updating. Enjoy!_**

"Wow," Julie admired as she looked around the entrance foyer, "nice digs."

Adam sheepishly closed the door behind her, "It's not so bad." She raised a brow at him, this was literally the biggest house she'd ever stepped foot in. He shrugged, "Let me show you around."

"Does it come with a map so I know how to get back to my room when I get up for a glass of water in the middle of the night?"

"And let the jokes begin," he teased her and grabbed her suitcase, "how was your flight?"

She let out a small sigh, her eyes taking everything in as he led her through a hallway that broke into a large living room, "I won't lie it wasn't all that great. We went right through a storm and there was a lot of turbulence. Here I thought all the nausea was done with, not so much."

"There was a storm between Maine and Minnesota?"

Julie stood stock still, oops she literally just gave herself away, "Um, I wasn't coming from Maine."

Adam looked at her face and saw there was a whole lot more to this than she was letting on, "Where were you coming from?"

She fidgeted, "I decided to take your advice and tell my baby's father that he's; well, going to be a father."

He crossed his arms over his chest, "How did it go?"

"It didn't," he obviously wanted a better explanation, "he didn't even know I was there. Don't look at me like that Adam it's not like I chickened out. He had these girls kissing and hugging all over him, how was I supposed to walk up and say hey guess what you're going to be a daddy aren't you glad I showed up to ruin your life?"

"Ouch," he flinched, "that had to be rough. You still should have let him know you were there though. Maybe what you saw was a misunderstanding." At her silence and pointed look he put his hands in his pockets, "Or not. Look Julie, tell me who it is maybe I can help."

She shook her head, "Nope. It doesn't matter anymore. I flew to the west coast, waited hours for him to make an appearance and when he does he is immediately surrounded by beautiful girls and lets them get all up in his personal business. I'm sorry but a man like that does not want to be tied down with a kid. I tried okay, just leave it alone."

"Alright fine," he raised his hands, "come on let's finish up this little tour."

Julie snorted, "There is nothing little about this house."

Adam's house was as beautiful as it was big. His mother must have had a hand in helping him decorate because there was no way he would do this well on his own. He put her up in a room that was pretty close to his own, just in case she really did need something in the middle of the night.

Then they ordered in a pizza and chilled out in a large den. The warmth from the fireplace did a marvelous job in relaxing them for the rest of the evening. They talked about what they knew of Guy and Connie's upcoming wedding. It was just a month and a half away and Julie agreed to go as his date for the night unless he miraculously found someone else. He rolled his eyes at her stipulation and she simply laughed at him. Being around Adam was easy, their friendship had become so deep with understanding and meaning.

She showed him that her belly was finally showing a little bump and he decided to take a picture for her. Then he left her alone when there was another knock on his door. She took the time to look at some of his photos on the mantle. Most were of his peewee days with the Ducks though there were a few of him with the Hawks.

At the resounding laughter coming towards her she turned to greet yet another friend. Charlie grinned at seeing her and stopped walking to open his arms, motioning for her to walk to him. She giggled and immediately stepped into his warm embrace. It was nice of Charlie to stay the week with her and Adam even though his own apartment wasn't that far away. Kind of like a weekend getaway for them all even though for two of them it was in the same city…same house.

"Julie you look amazing, how are you doing?"

"Doing pretty well," she elbowed him, "Coach Conway!"

He chuckled and shook his head, "Yeah, I'm glad I took your advice." His eyes looked her over, "There's something different about you but I can't quite put my finger on it."

Julie looked at Adam unsure how she should respond but he only shrugged, after all it was her news. She turned back to Charlie and cleared her throat, "Yeah I'm pregnant."

"What," he hugged her again, "wow Julie; congratulations!"

"Thanks," and she meant that with all sincerity. Hearing a positive response to her pregnancy was really nice for a change. And as long as he doesn't propose marriage to her things should be just fine. "Come and sit down, there's still some pizza leftover for you."

The three friends stayed up late into the night catching each other all up in their lives. Charlie showed a little bit of sympathy at hearing Julie's baby's father wasn't going to be involved. After hearing more about it he was soon agreeing with Adam in that Julie should still try and at least let the poor guy know. As for Charlie he let them know that Linda from Eden Hall Academy contacted him about a month ago and they've started to reconnect again. The girl left him pretty broken-hearted after they graduated so he wanted to take things slowly for now. Other than that he absolutely loved the coaching life. His team was pretty receptive to him and it reminded him of the best days of his life…with the Ducks.

Conversation moved on to the week they had planned together, Charlie and Julie were going to attend any of the open practices for the Wild. When they couldn't be there for Adam then Charlie promised to show Julie around his favorite parts of the city and even take her to one of his team's games. They were all looking forward to the week ahead and to cap it all off with a Saturday night home-opening game for the start of the regular season.

Eventually they all settled down to get some much needed sleep. Julie found the bed way more comfortable than her own at home and practically melted into it, falling into slumber immediately. Usually she did her best thinking late in the still darkness of night, but she was still working on overdrive from all that happened. In less than 36 hours she'd been in three states.

She woke up early in the morning to find herself covered in sweat and feeling pretty sick. It hurt physically to get out of the bed and find her way to the bathroom. The light came on and she had just enough time to reach the toilet before giving into yet another spell of nausea.

Julie flushed the toilet and sat back on her knees, grabbing some tissue to wipe at her eyes and mouth. This was a little surprising considering most of her morning sickness disappeared nearly three weeks ago.

"Hey," she looked up to see Adam kneeling beside her with a glass of water, "feeling better now?"

Julie nodded and gratefully drank the offered water, she sighed as he rubbed soothing circles on her lower back, "Sorry I woke you up."

"It's okay," he sent her a reassuring smile, "want to try and lay back down?" He escorted her back into her room and sat beside her as she got under the blankets, "Guess you didn't need that map after all."

Her smile was weak, just like how she felt, "Thanks Adam," exhaustion was taking over her body, "and you can go back to bed."

His knuckles touched the side of her face, "I just want to make sure you fall asleep okay, you've been through a lot lately. I'm worried about you."

Julie's voice was light as her eyes closed of their own accord, "I almost wish," her words were slurring, "he was here. I almost wish he would care as much as you."

Adam was silent for a long moment and it was clear she had fallen asleep. He let out a deep breath and leaned down to gently kiss her cheek then pulled back to look down at her face. In a whispered voice he told her, "And I almost wish that he was me."

Almost. They were friends and had been friends for a long time. She was a beautiful girl inside and out and when he asked her to marry him it was only partially out of convenience. They really could be happy together and it would be no trouble at all to provide and take care of her and the baby growing within. He loved her, but she was right, he wasn't in love with her just as she wasn't in love with him. They shared a very deep affection but was based on friendship and nothing more. From her words just now, he was getting the idea that whoever the father of her child was, she cared for him probably more than she realized.

If only she would tell him who it was. She kept leaving little hints and clues but really it could be anyone. And it was so unlike the Julie he knew, she wasn't the type of girl to have a one-night stand. He just wanted her to be happy and knew that if she let him he could make that happen for her. Loving Julie was easy and he doubted it would take much to turn those feelings into a more romantic nature.

She was making a mistake in not telling the man she slept with that he was going to be a father. Whether she was misguided or stubborn, the guy should know that their night together created life. Just as he already told her, he would want to know, he would want the chance to step in and be there for his child. Even if he didn't love the mother, he would love the baby and want to take care of it. Though he was proud of her for going all way to confront him, she still backed out. He got it, he really did, she was scared of his reaction. And he could just picture her all alone somewhere on the west coast waiting for hours on the man that more than likely frightened the hell out of her. Then for him to show up and be surrounded by a bunch of hot chicks clearly enjoying their lusty attention. It was a huge blow to any female ego, and while Julie hid it well, she was sensitive to things like that. Her horrible ex made sure of that, thank the heavens that loser was not involved at all.

By the time morning came Adam barely had any sleep at all and knew he was going to have a difficult practice with the boys later in the afternoon. In fact Charlie seemed to be the only chipper one.

"What is up with you two? Did you guys stay up and party without me, so not fair."

Julie offered up a small laugh, "My problem is just some aches and pains, my flight wasn't the best and today I'm paying the price for it."

Charlie looked at her with concern deep in his clear blue eyes, "Is that normal?"

"I think so," she sighed and stretched her hands over her head for a moment, "plus I got sick in the middle of the night and woke up poor Adam."

The future hockey star waved her off, "It wasn't a problem. I'm just mentally gearing up for practice today. Speaking of which, what are you guys up to again?"

Considering the practice was closed today now that the pre-season games were over most of them would be, Charlie and Julie were going to hang out together. But Charlie smirked as a new idea came into his mind, "It's a surprise for Julie but I think she'll like it."

She raised a brow at her former team captain, "A surprise? I thought we were going to the zoo?"

He shook his head feeling confident that she'll love what he was planning for her. "Alright, I need to go make a phone call, get ready to leave."

Adam and Julie watched as he quickly left them alone at the dining room table to finish breakfast. Adam shrugged and Julie simply shook her head and decided to just go along with the flow of the day. Who was she to turn down a surprise from a friend?

About an hour later Charlie was driving her around the downtown area of St. Paul. She enjoyed their teasing conversation and the views of the beautiful city. He pulled up in front of a chic brick building and smiled over at her. Her brows clenched as she read the name of the place then her eyes flew to his in immediately gratitude.

"Charlie! Oh I could kiss you!"

He chuckled and offered her his cheek and she was quick to plant one on him. Then he felt her arms go around his neck and squeeze tightly in a very happy hug. Good, he was glad he could do something to make her so happy. It was clear that she'd been under a lot of stress lately and hopefully this was just what she needed.

Julie was like a young child with wide eyes walking down the toy aisle. He somehow managed to book her for a pregnant-friendly massage along with several other goodies. And he took no for an answer when she tried to pay for it all up front, telling her it was his treat and way of congratulating her. Her friends were absolutely the best and she was going to have to do something big for the two of them when she had the chance.

The rest of the week was lovely; the boys did their best to keep Julie relaxed and stress free. A few times they were able to attend Adam's team practices and got to meet a few of the other players and coaching staff. It seemed everyone was warm and welcoming of them, especially once Adam explained they also played hockey. It was a nice experience overall. But Julie's favorite moment was probably when Adam's mom hosted dinner for them all. She was able to help and she fawned over her pregnancy news, giving her advice on certain things and even gave her a few recipes to try out back home.

This week had begun with disaster when she decided to head off alone to Los Angeles. Slowly but surely things turned around and she was finally starting to feel really excited about becoming a mother. The anxiety of being a single mom was reduced thanks to the support of her friends and own mother, no matter what they would be there for her. And it was thanks to them that she knew she could do this.

With or without _his_ help.


	9. Chapter 9

A month had passed since Adam's team lost their home-opening game. He got two assists in that initial match but they lost the extra point in overtime when one of their guys took an untimely penalty. The before and after celebration was still a success and they all still had a lot of fun.

Adam and Charlie even set up a mock game for a few of the old Ducks, it was a wonderful experience to see them again, even if a few were missing. When she didn't join them on the ice it came out that she was having a baby. It seemed they were all happy for her and no one questioned the paternity of the father. That probably had something to do with her two best friends glaring at them to keep quiet about it.

It had been great to see them all again and she was growing even more excited for the upcoming wedding for Connie and Guy, they were just so cute together. Now it was just a couple weeks away and she had her flight arranged along with the agreement to stay with Adam again.

"Julie," one of the nurses called out, "the doctor is ready to see you now."

She let out a deep breath and stood to follow the older nurse into the exam room. Today was the day. She wished her mom could be here but she was working so she was by herself on this very important visit. Julie was pushing it as it was, she had to rush over here after a morning class and would need to rush right back over to her college and hopefully make it in time for the next one.

But there was no way she was going to miss this appointment. Part of her didn't want to know the gender of her baby, just for the surprise factor, but the other part craved to know. She wanted to know so she could plan ahead and decorate the spare room her mom told her they could use as the nursery.

Her hands fell to her stomach to feel the pretty obvious swell of her unborn child. Luckily it didn't take long at all for the doctor and nurse to get her prepared for the ultrasound that would hopefully determine the baby's sex. Julie's eyes, like always, remained locked onto the small monitor. Over the past couple appointments she could better make out the shape of the little baby inside and her heart always swelled at seeing him or her.

"Well," the doctor took a quick snapshot on the screen and grinned, "I think that's pretty obvious, good thing you wanted to know because there is no way to hide the gender of your baby."

It was a boy. She was going to have a little boy. Her body began to tremble a little at the awe of the image on the screen. He was turned perfectly and that was clearly a male organ jutting out from between his tiny legs. It was definitely a boy and she flushed as the thought that it seemed he was going to take after his father.

She wiped at the emotional tears in her eyes and choked down the urge to either laugh or cry. This moment was perfect and beautiful even if she was all alone. No, not alone, it was her and her precious son, her precious mistake. "Wow."

Julie's doctor moved to try and get a few more different angles and took more pictures for her to take home. They went over everything and so far she was having a very healthy pregnancy, which was a huge relief. It seemed like the rest of her afternoon went by in a blur, she couldn't focus on the rest of her classes, her mind was stuck on the moving image of her son inside her womb.

Her son.

She didn't think she would ever get tired of thinking about that. And now she could really think about names and the theme she wanted for the nursery, she was really finally excited about this.

Her mom was already home and waiting impatiently for her to walk through the door. Julie just handed over the pictures from the ultrasound, "See if you can guess for yourself."

Sophie's eyes teared up as she looked down at the proof of her grandchild's gender and then immediately pulled her daughter into a warm embrace, "A grandson, I'm going to have a grandson."

Julie giggled, "And you'll be the prettiest grandmother in the world."

Sophie grinned and looked back at the picture, "That is quite impressive, and kind of funny, he's completely spread-eagle."

The two ladies let out hearty laughs, "I guess he wanted it be known that he was definitely male."

As promised Julie made her round of phone calls to let others know that it was a boy. To celebrate her mom made breakfast for dinner, it was one of the few things Julie had been craving, especially pancakes. Only there could be no bacon involved at all, they found out the hard way. It had started a couple months back when she was in class. She was tasked with grilling filet mingon at varying degrees of doneness and just the smell of bacon alone was enough to send her to the bathroom in a hurry. And ever since then it was just a big no-no. So far, it was the only food that the baby did not seem to like. But fish and pancakes, oh yes, bring that on at any time. Sometimes when Julie was by herself as her mom had to work late, she would make both at the same time. It seemed that was secretly her favorite meal. Two fluffy pancakes with a perfectly seared pickerel or trout hit the spot.

When she talked to Charlie he mentioned that Adam got them tickets to another game that was the day before the wedding ceremony. Being friends with a professional ice hockey player sure had its fun advantages. The closer the event came Julie was realizing she would need to finally break down and get some more clothes, plus a dress to wear for the evening of her friend's union. After talking it over with her mom they agreed to do some shopping once the weekend came. Most of her shirts still fit though it was getting pretty snug around her middle.

Another good thing about her finally showing was that her ex got the hint and left her alone for good. At first he tried to suggest that it could be his but they both knew that was impossible. Now he just completely ignored her which was what she wanted in the first place. That whole chapter was finally done and over and Julie was nothing short of relieved.

On Saturday Sophie and Julie skipped going to the market and decided to go shopping instead. They got Julie some new pants that would hopefully accommodate her for the rest of the pregnancy along with some loose fitting tops. And it took a while and a number of stores but Julie finally found a cute dress that would be perfect for the wedding. It was a cobalt blue with lace sleeves to cover the shoulders and fell just above her knees. She liked the way the soft fabric felt against her skin and the sweetheart neckline was just right for her swollen and sensitive breasts. It was as good as it was going to get and she thought she looked nice while wearing it. Plus, she felt a little flutter in her womb and considered it as her son's approval.

While she hadn't felt that first distinct kick she picked up on quite a few little movements here and there. Almost like a little butterfly was trapped inside at times and then settle down. It didn't happen often but was getting more frequent the further along she became. All in all she managed to find herself looked forward to meeting her child and happy to experience all the aches and pains that came with the whole ordeal. Even if her son's father wasn't in the picture she was beginning to feel thankful that she would have a piece of that night, of him, with her for the rest of her life. There was just something magical about it all. Feeling this baby, seeing him on the monitor during appointments, hearing his heart beating in echoes made her glad that she decided to spend the night with him. Of course she wished it could be different, that she could have been married before starting a family, but nothing would change the way she already loved this child.

As for thinking of names, she kind of wanted to do something with his Nordic heritage. Maybe there was an Icelandic name that she would like and wouldn't be too obvious. She just felt that she should somehow incorporate Gunnar into his child's life even if he wasn't involved. After a bit of research she was a little shocked to find out there was a list the country kept of approved names. Try as hard as she could she just couldn't find it on the internet, maybe there was a book or something like that available. She did read a little blurb about how the surnames change to reflect the identity of whose child it was. If she was in Iceland and her baby's daddy was aware of it all, then her son would have the last name of Gunnarsson. She was pretty sure she would go with Gaffney…

The rest of the two weeks passed by quickly and soon Julie found herself on a plane once again. There were no accompanying nerves in this flight just happiness for her friends and a certain eagerness to have a little fun.

"Julie, over here."

She looked up after walking through the terminal to see Charlie and his on-again girlfriend Linda smiling and waving them down. With a smile she accepted Charlie's embrace and shared an awkward hug with Linda. The two ladies were never that close before and knowing how badly she hurt her friend in the past Julie was a little skeptical. She wasn't about to judge though, how could she when she was pregnant and single, that and Charlie was obviously happy. That had to count for something.

"Look at you," Charlie grinned down at her, he had an arm over her shoulders as they walked to the baggage claim, "you look great Cat. I can't believe how much you've changed since I last saw you."

Julie smiled and placed a hand over her tummy, "I don't know if it's him getting bigger or if I've just had one to many pancakes lately."

They laughed and Linda finally spoke up, "So how far along are you? Has he kicked or anything like that?"

"20 weeks and no real definite kick or elbow yet but I can feel when he moves around. And yes Charlie, before you ask, my doctor said it's normal for first-time pregnancies to not get a solid kick until close to 25 weeks. Enough about me, what have you guys been up to?"

They continued to talk and Julie and Linda became better acquainted during the drive to have a quick dinner. Adam was out of town for a game in Florida and wouldn't get in until tomorrow morning. Planning ahead he gave her instructions on where he kept his spare key so she could stay there while he was gone. She felt a little bad for him seeing as he had back-to-back games, tonight in Tampa Bay and tomorrow home in St. Paul. Surely it was something he was used to.

Once they finished their meal Charlie and Linda dropped Julie off and made sure she was comfortable before heading out. It was a little early yet so Julie stayed in his living room and pulled out one of her textbooks to get a little ahead for next week's class. The silence was a welcome thing and she got a lot of good studying in. Then she tuned into Adam's game on the television and watched his team win. That was the only bad thing about living in Maine, usually only the playoffs were shown on the television so she didn't get to watch many of Adam's games. Wanting to get some sleep she decided to head off to bed early, choosing to stay in the same room as before with its wonderfully comfortable bed.

Julie already had a breakfast of some cereal he had stored away in his pantry and washed up the dishes before he finally came home. She made him some eggs and toast with orange juice then forced him to go and take a nap. Sleeping through the night on an air craft could not be that comfortable, no matter how luxurious a team plane might be.

Adam woke up mid-afternoon and found her curled up asleep in the den, he smiled as he studied her and saw there was no denying that she was pregnant. The bump seemed to be a little higher up than when he last saw her and, he probably shouldn't have noticed this, but her breasts were a little bigger as well. All in all she was simply beautiful, her body was changing before his very eyes and he was grateful that she was in a happy place.

Poking her awake he waited in the kitchen while she got ready for the night. He made arrangements for her to go with him early to the arena. They left his home just after 1 and headed straight to the rink. It was empty and he guided her to one of his favorite event coordinator and introduced the two, making sure they knew to take good care of her and to get her whatever she needed or wanted. Julie finally shooed him away and shook her head at him.

She enjoyed a nice tour of the arena and ended up getting a jersey with his name on it. Apparently taking care of her meant she paid for nothing as well, or so the kind woman escorting her implied. A few hours later she was able to sit with him and a few of his teammates for lunch while the other team held their own practice. Julie remembered a few of them from the game at the start of the season and felt comfortable around them.

The time was winding down however; and Adam pulled her out into the hallway and handed her three tickets for the game. She looked at them and horror suddenly entered her gaze, "The Kings, you're playing the Kings tonight?"

Adam stilled at the pure terror in her breathy voice, "Yes," he told her calmly, "what's wrong?"

She blinked several times and did her best to throw up a quick façade, "No-nothing, um, I'll see you later?"

"Okay," he looked at her completely unconvinced, "Charlie and Linda will be here soon. Julie, are you sure you're okay?"

She swallowed and her face was a little pale, "Just fine," which was utterly untrue and they both knew it. All she wanted was to disappear somewhere safe and sound. She mentally cursed to pull herself together, "Really, I'm good. Uh, have a good game and get a couple goals for me."

He nodded and pulled her in for one last hug. Something was terribly wrong but there was no way to know what it was without her telling him. If she had this bad of a reaction then he wondered how she would respond when she figured out players from both teams were going to a fancy local club after the game. It was something that happened a lot as players were friends with guys from other teams so they intermingled when the opportunity presented itself.

Oh boy.


	10. Chapter 10

"Yeah! Woohoo! Go Banks!"

Charlie's enthusiasm was a life-saver. It was still only the first period and already it was proving to be a great back-and-forth game. Every time Julie found her gaze locked on the back on Stahl's jersey Charlie made a well-timed comment that pulled her attention back to where it should be.

The three of them; Charlie, Linda, and Julie, were seated in a nice little suite in the arena with a decent buffet of food and drink. Only Julie didn't have an appetite after a filling lunch of pasta and learning that the man who knocked her up was in the same building. Talk about shattered nerves. She kept trying to take calming breaths and it seemed to be working along with Charlie's commentary. It wasn't like she was actually going to see him face to face. Right?

"What a beauty of a goal," Charlie added in at the end of his celebration. Adam had just netted a goal to open the scoring between the teams, "I've seen him make that move countless times, a little predictable but hard to stop."

Julie finally let out a laugh, "You got that right; Banks gave me fits with that move."

"Do you still play Julie?" asked Linda.

She shrugged, "Not really since we graduated from the Academy. I probably could have found a university to play for but it was time to find something else."

"You miss it don't you," Charlie eyed her knowingly, "I do too."

"Sometimes, but I really want to be a chef. I've learned that some dreams just aren't meant to come true," she giggled and thought back to her childhood, "I'll never be a pro goalie in the NHL."

He gently nudged her in the shoulder, "If anyone could have done it then it would be you."

"Thanks Charlie."

Early in the second period the Kings tied it up and then the grind was on. It was a pretty exciting match either team was truly dominant the whole way through, the momentum equally shifted to both sides. When Gunnar got the go-ahead goal late in the period Julie felt knots form in her stomach and she tried to soothe herself by running her palms over the jersey she wore for the Wild.

"That damn Stahl," Charlie grinned and watched with everyone else as LA celebrated their goal before heading to the bench for a quick line change, "he's too skilled for his own good. The guy really has some sick hands."

Julie mentally groaned knowing he wasn't just skilled on the ice but off it as well. And it was Linda who continued on in conversation, "Oh do you guys know him or something?"

"Funny story actually," Charlie sat back and turned to his girlfriend, "he was the captain of the team we beat in a junior championship game. Kind of a jerk but he turned out alright in the end. Fast forward a few years later and poor Julie has a little run-in with him."

Linda looked over to the other girl with a laugh, "Uh oh, what happened?"

Yes, uh oh just about summed it up. Doing her best to steady her racing heart and shaky voice, she finished the story, "Charlie and I were in New York because of Adam being in the draft. Thanks to a clerical error they put me in this guy's room on accident, something we didn't figure out until he walked in and found me in the room he'd reserved months in advance."

Charlie wriggled his brows at her, "Good thing you weren't naked, huh?"

She felt the urge to glare at him but her anxiety over the whole discussion was clawing at her. Curse it all, she really needed to calm her heart down. Luckily the second period ended and she excused herself to the rest room. Not only to give the couple a bit of privacy but also to put in a good effort to try and relax. It was working yet only after she splashed a bit of water on her face.

She returned after walking a little bit to continue settling her nerves to find Charlie and Linda lip-locked. Julie was happy for them it seemed they were both on the same page this time around. She playfully cleared her throat and smiled as they looked at her with blushes in full effect. With a teasing elbow to Charlie as she sat down there were just a few minutes left before the third period began.

Minnesota came out with purpose and it didn't take long for LA to take a penalty and the Wild to capitalize on a power play goal. With the game all tied up the action turned up a notch as both teams wanted the win in regulation. They thought for sure the game was headed to overtime, but in thrilling fashion the Wild scored with less than 20 seconds left on the clock. The Kings pulled their goalie in a last ditch effort to tie it up again but the game ended 2-1 with Minnesota taking the win.

With the game over Julie was the one to escort Charlie and Linda to the location they agreed to meet up with Adam ahead of time. They all knew they were going out with the team for a late dinner and now to celebrate the win. It was an exciting prospect, especially for Charlie, it was a golden opportunity for him to create more connections in the hockey world.

They had to wait nearly 20 minutes until Adam finally joined them and explained just where they were going. Seeing as Charlie knew the place he and Linda agreed to meet them there. Julie gave Adam a hug in congratulations for the win and the goal before they stepped into his car. It was clear he was still really pumped up from the game and was talking really fast for the whole drive. It was good because his familiar banter completely set her at ease. Now that she knew there would be no seeing of Gunnar Stahl she could fully relax.

Before they went inside Julie removed his jersey to which he grinned and promised to sign it for her later. Pulling out her trusty eyeliner and lip gloss she felt ready to enjoy the rest of the night. All of that anxiety had built up from earlier and a little dancing actually sounded nice.

Adam explained to the bouncer that he was with the Wild and they were let in right away, there was a flurry of people already there and he pulled her under his arm to keep her close and away from drunken idiots that might accidentally bump into her.

Spotting a few of his teammates they headed over to the VIP section and he sat her down. He kissed her cheek and told her he was going to wait for Charlie and Linda outside to make sure they got in okay. She nodded over the loud music and turned to ask for some water. Luckily it didn't take long for him to return with their friends, and while they were gone a few of his fellow Wild players made sure to talk to her and fussed over her. It was pretty amusing to watch these grown men think of her as a glass doll. She was pregnant, that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy the evening.

Charlie and Linda immediately went to dance together and finally Julie managed to drag Adam out there with her. They didn't stay out there long but it was fun while it lasted. The water seemed to be going right through her and while she was in the bathroom again her friends were going to get some food.

It happened on the way back to them. She passed a huge C-shaped sofa lounge and paused at the sight that greeted her. Gunnar was sitting there with she guessed a few of his teammates and the area was littered with barely dressed women. Julie swallowed down her instant panic and inner turmoil. She knew she needed to move before he saw her but felt frozen. And just as though time was moving in slow motion she observed that mysterious gaze of his begin to look her over. She turned her back on him knowing that she wasn't ready yet. Not yet, not with his teammates right there. He couldn't see her pregnant with his child with so many people right here!

"Julie?" She closed her eyes painfully at his all too familiar and sexy accented voice. Looking over her shoulder she found that he was staring right at her with surprise clear in the depth of his eyes. He stood and took a few steps in her direction, "It really is you."

"Gunnar," she barely even heard herself speak his name, "hi."

Those captivating grey eyes looked over the backside of her body, "You look…" he trailed off, how did he describe that her beauty was practically glowing she was so radiant. Damn, she was just as stunning as he remembered. And every detail of their night together slammed into his mind and body immediately. He would never forget those precious blue eyes glazed over with desire as their bodies intimately connected.

"Um," she gulped and still continued to look back at him, it was time and she had to do this, "can I talk to you? In private?"

"Yah, of course, let's go outside."

She nodded and led the way, wanting to wait until they were alone before showing him the product of their passionate evening in bed. Stepping out into the cool night air she led him to the side of the building and was glad to find that no one was there. Julie stopped and closed her eyes to build the courage to finally face him. Face the man whose life she was about to destroy.

His hands were then on her shoulders and she felt his body move in close against her from behind. His lips ghosted over her ear filling her with erotic shivers. Even after all this time he remembered just how much she loved to feel his lips and breath on her neck as he whispered, "You were there, weren't you? You came to see me in Los Angeles?"

She opened her eyes in surprise, glad they still weren't facing each other, "How did you know?"

"The security guard that helped you; Joe, he told me and I tried to go after you. Julie," he paused sounding both confused and hurt, "why didn't you stay?"

Here it was, the moment that she finally revealed everything to him, "I was scared, nervous, I wasn't as brave as I thought I was."

Gunnar stilled and pulled away from her slightly, "Why would I frighten you?" But her silence was the only answer so he tugged at her hand to get her to turn around, "Julie why won't you look at me?"

"Because I don't know what you'll do."

Alarm hit him as she was obviously crying, what did he do to scare her this much? She should never be afraid of him. He watched as she took in a deep breath and finally began to turn and face him. His thumbs automatically came up to wipe away the tears in her eyes. He then stepped in closer to her and held her face in his hands, "I think about you, about that night, I think about it all the time."

"Gunnar please," she cried and pulled away from him to desperately cling to whatever strength she had inside. His words, his touch, it was too much, "you're going to hate me."

With a frown he shook his head, "I doubt that's possible," if anything it was potentially the exact opposite of what he felt for her.

With shaky breaths she grabbed both of his hands in her own, "That night, what we shared, it will always stay with me," more tears fell from her lashes as she finally put his hands on her stomach, "always."

At first he didn't understand what she was saying but then he moved his palms over where she placed them and felt the gentle curve. His hands explored the once incredibly flat and toned abdomen only now to find it slightly swollen. Gunnar couldn't believe what he was feeling, what this meant. Julie was pregnant…with his child. She was carrying his baby. This little bump under his curious hands was his, it had to be he already knew it. He made this.

He swallowed heavily with his gaze never leaving the now very obvious roundness of her stomach, "I'm going to be a father."

There was so much awe and confusion lacing his voice Julie let out a broken sob, "Yes."

He widened his eyes at the tears still falling from her lovely eyes, looking at her face he could see just how much pain she feeling inside. The more all of this caught up to him the more he began to truly comprehend what was going on here. Anger was suddenly building within and he removed his hands from her, from his child. "You came to LA to tell me," she was still trying to calm herself down as he continued, "but you left without saying a word."

There was a definite edge to his tone of voice and she tried to explain, "I was scared and alone."

"You were a coward," he snapped at her. "How long has it been?"

She closed her eyes and accepted whatever was about to happen next, "5 months."

"5 months," he uttered in disbelief, "were you ever going to tell me? Yah, don't bother lying, if I hadn't called out to you tonight I still wouldn't know a damn thing."

"Gunnar I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to ruin your life."

He threw up his hands at her and stepped further away in his frustration, "Ruin my life? Not telling me I have a child, not even giving me a chance to know about my own baby's existence would ruin my life. 5 months," he sounded exasperated, "fuck Julie how much have I missed?"

She flinched, "I'm sorry."

His accent was heavy with his anger as he moved closer to her, "Is that all you can say? That you're sorry?"

Julie instinctively blocked her stomach from him and prepared for the strike. Gunnar's eyes looked at her protecting their child like he would actually hit her. The inner disgust was thick when he realized there was only one reason she would react that way and it made his blood run cold. Did someone hit her while pregnant with his baby?

 **A/N **Blu: _I wasn't sure about this chapter, its such an important turn in the story. What do y'all think?_**


	11. Chapter 11

Julie opened one eye to see Gunnar staring at her with a mixture of shock and rage, she took a few small steps away from him in panic, "Sorry," she cringed knowing it was the last thing he wanted to hear.

"Stop saying you are fucking sorry and tell me who the hell hurt you."

She gaped at him in surprise, "What?"

Gunnar closed his eyes and tried to calm down, he let out a few long breaths and firmly planted his hands on her shoulders, "I am upset with you Julie but I will never raise my hand to you, if anything you can trust that. The way you pulled back from me just now means someone abused you. Give me the name so I can make sure they never put you or our baby in danger again."

She was a little taken back at his fierce need to protect them, "It was a while ago, months before we; before we slept together."

"An ex?"

"An ex that isn't in the picture anymore but apparently you are," Julie looked over Gunnar's shoulder to see Adam strolling up to them with hands in his pockets. He eyed his best friend trying to understand just what he was walking into, "this is him?"

She glanced down and her gaze caught on the belt of Gunnar's dark suit pants, "Yeah."

Adam just shook his head in disappointment, "You should have told me, I could have gotten a hold of him from the beginning," then he turned and made eye contact with an old rival, "Look maybe this conversation should be held elsewhere. We can go to my house if you want."

Gunnar returned his gaze to the girl he still held by the shoulders and slowly released her, "I think that is a good idea as I still have a lot of questions," he eyed the Wild forward, "I came here with a teammate so I don't have a vehicle."

Adam just shrugged trying to be indifferent to this whole thing and ignore the little sting of betrayal he felt deep inside, "Just ride with us, we came together. You can either stay the night or I'll take you back when we're done."

Nodding Gunnar grabbed Julie's hand and they followed Adam to his car. The ride was awkwardly silent and rather cramped seeing as the automobile was a sporty coupe type. Julie was forced to sit in Gunnar's lap on the way over which really made everything even more uncomfortable. Every bump and turn forced her bottom to brush against him and despite his anger and hurt the motions were starting to get to him. He was a man after all and she was an incredibly beautiful woman who was carrying his baby, there was something oddly sexy about that.

As soon as the car stopped in the long driveway of Adam's home Julie jumped out and headed for the door to unlock it with the spare key she was using. She was embarrassed because feeling him harden beneath her only served to make her body respond in kind. Near the end of the car ride she couldn't stop from subtly shifting purposely over him. Of all the times for her pregnancy hormones to start raging it had to be now. She supposed it was good to know he was still attracted to her in the physical sense. If only she hadn't kept her pregnancy from him maybe things could have turned out differently. She was finally starting to realize just how badly she messed up with this.

Adam and Gunnar talked a little to better re-acquaint each other in the kitchen as Julie got them all a bottle of water. When she sighed and leaned on the island to face them they quieted down and more tension filled the room.

When Adam suggested they talk in his den they both agreed and he told them that he would be in his room. He stared at Julie pointedly letting her know he would be there in an instant if she needed him. Then he walked out with a sigh and a yawn, leaving the expectant parents alone to finally talk things out.

Taking her hand in his he moved them to one of the soft leather couches and sat her beside him, their bodies turned towards one another openly. "I shouldn't have lost my cool earlier, I'm sorry."

"Gunnar you are the last person that needs to apologize here," she pulled her hand from his and looked away from him, "I was so wrong to keep this from you."

"You were," he agreed, "but I think I am starting to see why you did."

"It doesn't matter. It was horrible of me to not even give you a choice."

He sighed, "We have to get pass this. Yah Julie, it wasn't up to you to decide if I want a part in our child's life or not. And I do," he told her honestly and with even a little surprise, "I'm still shocked by it all but," his gaze moved to her slightly rounded stomach, the curve of his child growing in her womb was more clear to see in the light of the room, "I will be in our baby's life."

"Our baby," she looked up and found his gaze on her, "Gunnar can you ever forgive me? I know I don't deserve it and I am so sorry for everything. I thought I was doing the right thing. Wait please," she stopped him from interrupting, "let me explain my actions. At first it was just pure shock, I think you can understand that part of it. That night was," she closed her eyes and briefly smiled, "it meant a lot to me and it always will, not just because we created a baby together but because it felt so amazing. We weren't supposed to see each other again. After the first couple months it was Adam who convinced me that you deserved to know. So I flew to Los Angeles and waited for you. I should have stayed I know. I was so worried and scared that I would ruin your life, and my fears were confirmed when I saw you. Gunnar you were with some girls, they were all over you and you liked it. I don't blame you and I wasn't upset about that but I couldn't go over there and take away what you've worked so hard for. It was only one night, I felt guilty for tying you down with a responsibility you didn't sign up for."

"Did you sign up for it?"

She gasped and looked at him with hurt eyes, "I didn't do this on purpose."

"No," he realized his error and covered her hand with his own, "that's not what I meant. I mean you didn't spend the night with me expecting to become pregnant. I don't blame you," he lowered his voice, "I was the one that asked you to stay."

She breathed in an ounce of relief, "I'm glad you are here now, I'm glad you know and I'm very happy that you don't hate me."

Gunnar sent her a crooked smile, "I told you before it would be impossible to hate you. Whether or not you believe me I never stopped thinking of the way you made love to me, how you made me feel."

She gulped and felt her body already starting to react to his voice and the way he so openly talked about that night, "I know you have questions. Ask me, I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"Do you know what the sex is?" That was the one thing he wanted to know as soon as he found out.

Julie smiled softly and nodded, she stood taking him with her and slowly placed his hands over their growing child once more, "Yes, we're having a boy."

"A son," his eyes lit up as he gazed down at his hands on her belly. His grey eyes then moved up and peered into Julie's dark blue orbs. Their gazes connected and a deep closeness seemed to bring them together in a moment of pure awe that only they could truly share in. It was an understanding as old as time, "Wow."

"Follow me," she whispered and put her hands over his. Gunnar let her slowly remove them from her body as she led him down a couple hallways and into the room she was staying in. She searched for what she was looking for and smiled before handing them over to him, "I have pictures from the ultrasound, look."

With careful hands he took the photos from her and a wide grin slowly stole over his face, "Yah, I'm going to be a proud father." Her giggle made him look back up at her and he was stunned by how beautiful she looked and sounded by simply standing there pregnant with his child. His emotions were all over the place but it was as though he was drawn to her and the baby she carried. And it was his baby, it was something he just knew the moment his hands touched that little bump. Moving towards her to again place his hands over his growing son, he stared down at her to say, "I want to know everything from the beginning. How did you find out?"

"I had the flu," he raised a brow at her and she nodded her head that it was true, "I really did, my mom and I both had it. Hers cleared up but I still kept getting sick and it was way worse in the mornings. We went back to the doctor and he asked when my last cycle was. Before the test even came back I knew what it was going to show."

He was quickly coming to love touching her tummy as his hands gently explored, "You had morning sickness that bad?"

"For a while yes but not anymore, now I only feel nauseated around bacon. "

Gunnar looked at her incredulously, "Bacon?

"Ugh, I don't even want to think about it. Baby boy does not like it at all."

"What does he like? Have you had any weird cravings or anything like that?"

Julie was pleased that he wanted to learn everything he could about her pregnancy, it showed that he really wanted to be a part of this. She also found it a little adorable that he couldn't take his hands off her baby bump…their baby bump, "To be honest I wouldn't mind some pancakes right about now, I think that's his favorite," he laughed heartily and she looked at him in suspicion, "What? Why is that so funny?"

"This child is very much mine," he told her with glowing eyes, "pancakes have always been a favorite for me. I wouldn't mind some now either seeing as we skipped out on dinner."

She smiled up at him and was happy to know her recent obsession with pancakes was his fault, "Fish too? I can't get enough of freshwater fish lately, are you to blame for that too?" He nodded and she couldn't help but to join in his laughter.

Gunnar finally brought his hands back to his sides, not wanting to be overbearing, it was her body after all. He yearned for more though; he still wanted more, he missed out on so much already, "What else? What have been your favorite moments so far?"

"Finding out he was a boy will be something I'll never forget. But the best moment had to have been hearing his heartbeat for the first time," she thought back on her first visit and her voice took on a lighter tone. "When I saw him on the monitor and heard that strong and steady little beating heart, it made it all so real."

He was starting to feel the excitement of it all, listening to her describe these precious moments he only wished he could have been there for. Gunnar had always been someone that took his duties and responsibilities seriously. And the more he was getting used to the idea of being a father the more he was seeing that this actually made him happy. They sat together on the bed, "I want to be at your next appointment, I don't want to miss anything else."

"You won't, I promise. I was such a fool Gunnar I'm-"

"No more of that," he kissed her forehead, "I get it now, you were alone and scared and pregnant. Yah I don't agree you tried to keep this from me," his eyes pierced hers, "but I can understand why you felt you had to. We need to figure some things out."

"Yes we do, we live on opposite ends of the country and will need to work around your schedule."

He sighed deeply and removed his shoes as he thought, "Where are you staying now? You don't live here in Minnesota?"

Julie shook her head no, "I grew up in Maine and I'm staying with my mom; she's been helping me and vice versa."

Maine? He wasn't all that familiar with America just yet but did know that Maine and California really were on opposite sides, about as far apart as it got. Gunnar looked at her briefly before he ran his hands through his long hair and came out with what was on his mind, "Would you consider coming to live with me in Los Angeles? Not until after our son is born, I don't want you to change doctors. Is that," again his grey eyes flickered to hers, "something you could think about?"

Julie was silent for several long moments. While she saw that he was trying to take care of her and their baby, moving in with him was a little too much too soon. "This is part of my fear in telling you Gunnar, I don't want you to give up your life for us."

"There is nothing to give up," he shrugged.

"That isn't true," she shook her head in immediate denial, "you are just beginning your career as a professional athlete and I understand the lifestyle that comes with it," alluding to the money, women, and parties. "What happens when you want to bring someone home but can't because we're there? Gunnar; please don't misunderstand me, I want you in our son's life but I also want you to live the way you deserve to. Believe me I know the hard work and dedication it took to get where you are. I just," her eyes pleaded with his, "never wanted to take anything away from you."

"I don't go around having one-night stands all the time if that is what you think," the irritation he felt brought out more of his accent. He crossed his arms over his chest and lowered his voice, "Last woman I was with was you and I'm not sure I can even call it a one-night stand."

Julie tried to push down the sudden hurt at his words. Telling her she was bad in bed felt like a slap to the face, especially since her feelings for their night together was the complete opposite. Trying to maintain a calm façade she slightly distanced herself away from him, "I'm sorry it was so terrible for you. Maybe you should go, I'm tired and I'll make sure Adam gives you my number."

The slight anger Gunnar felt washed away immediately at her wounded tone of voice. And here it was; she was already pushing him away, but this time he wouldn't let her. There was too much at stake. He was an idiot and she didn't understand what he was trying to say. In a quick move he pulled her body under his making sure to not put any pressure against their growing child and looked deep into her eyes. "Terrible for me? Making love to you, watching you come undone around me was one of the best experiences of my life. There should be no doubt in your mind that I want you," he brought his mouth to hers for a firm, convincing kiss, "even now."

Julie let out a shuddering breath not realizing just how much she needed his reassurance. And with the way he was still looking at her, the way his body felt over hers, she could feel that he was speaking the truth. "And I want you too," she quietly admitted, "but I don't want us to jump into something simply because I'm pregnant."

He rolled to the side and pulled her flush against him so that her head was on his chest, "No one is jumping into anything; do you see me down on one knee? If we are together then it is because we want to be and no other reason." Gunnar felt her smile against him and finally saw they were on the same page, "We will take it slow."

She couldn't help it, she giggled at the thought of them taking things slowly considering they were already having a baby. He seemed to understand where her thoughts went and joined in her amusement. Julie placed her hand on his abdomen and played with one of the buttons of his shirt, "So we start off as friends and see where that takes us, I like that."

"Well," he placed his hand over hers, "maybe there can be a few benefits."

He was rewarded with another laugh from her, "Maybe."

Gunnar nodded and kissed the top of her head, "Friends huh? Alright, we have all night so tell me about yourself Julie Gaffney, and don't leave anything out."


	12. Chapter 12

The wedding was anything but small and simple as Connie had promised. And when the blushing bride was teased by her former teammates she explained that she only planned on getting married once so why not make it big and memorable. Regardless of how big or small the event was everyone was there to celebrate the new Mr. and Mrs. Germaine.

The reception was where all the fun happened though. Some of the older Ducks were over 21 now and didn't hide that fact when it came to the open bar. Portman and Reed were definitely the life of the party and kept everyone dancing and enjoying the night. It really was a lot of fun to let loose and spend time together with old friends.

Adam was perhaps the biggest hit at the party as a bachelor. All of Connie's college friends caught wind that he was in the NHL and surrounded him immediately, it also didn't hurt that he turned out to be ruggedly handsome the older he grew. More than once Julie had to "rescue" him, even if he did take a few numbers down. He still hadn't said anything about the events from last night and this morning but knew he was just waiting for the right time. For now she trying to stay awake and enjoy the night with everyone else.

Julie was tired because she and Gunnar really did spend the whole night talking about anything and nothing. Adam had still been sleeping when she made them a light breakfast; pancakes of course, then made sure their contact information was right before exchanging. He told her his team schedule could be found online but he would mail one to her as soon as he could. A few other things had been ironed out and agreed upon, such as she was going to reschedule her next appointment for when he had two days off so he could be there. She was excited at his reaction to seeing their son and hearing his heartbeat for the first time, wondering if he would be just as touched as she had been.

Just as they were starting to fall asleep on a couch in the living room Adam came in. After he ate breakfast the time came for Gunnar to return to the hotel and to his team so he could make the flight to Nashville. He kissed her cheek and gently rubbed her belly with a promise to call that night once he got settled in yet another hotel room. On the way back to Adam's place the old friends kept their conversation friendly and decidedly off topic. Julie had the feeling that he needed a little time to process the whole thing, which was something she couldn't blame him for.

Her thoughts were interrupted when all the single ladies were called out to the dance floor for a chance to catch Connie's bouquet. She watched from the sidelines as one of the many girls that had been all over Adam caught in happily. Even though Julie was technically single, she didn't think it would be appropriate. Poor Charlie caught the garter much to the amusement for the rest of the Ducks and his blushing girlfriend Linda. Who knew, maybe they would be the next among them to get hitched.

"Who are you? Oh that's right, you're my date for the night. So why haven't we danced yet?"

"You really know how to treat a girl," she rolled her eyes playfully and let Adam escort her out for a slow song.

It was a nice ballad and several couples were slow-dancing as well, including the very much in love bride and groom. Adam spun her around once carefully and she laughed as he returned her to his arms.

"I think I'm the envy of all the guys here," he told her with a smirk.

She tapped his shoulder and nodded over to the groom, "That would be him, not you. You are the unfortunate guy dancing with the pregnant chick."

"At least it's a hot pregnant chick," Adam twirled them around, "what's going to happen from here?"

Julie raised a brow at him, "With Gunnar?" He nodded and she let out a small sigh, "He says he wants to be there for our baby."

Adam looked down at her with a serious expression on his face, "Do you believe him?"

"Yes," there was no hesitation, "after the shock wore off he seemed pretty excited about it. He wanted to know everything he missed and asked me to rearrange my next doctor's visit so he could make it."

"I just can't seem to wrap my head around it. I mean," he turned them around and lowered his voice, "you slept with Gunnar Stahl?"

She swallowed nervously, "It was the last night in Buffalo. Um," this was very personal and she had her reservations about sharing this with anyone else, "you know our rooms were switched and we…had chemistry? Adam I don't know what to tell you and I'm sure you don't want details. But yes, Gunnar really is the father of my baby."

"I know, I know," he tried to placate her, they were best friends and were very close, but there were some things he really did not want to know. And this was one of those things, "Does this mean you guys are dating now?"

She shook her head no, "That was something we both agreed on, to start by being friends. And that makes me happy because my biggest fear of telling him was that he would want to rush into a relationship and ruin any chance he might have with someone else."

Adam noted it was the same reason she refused to let him take care of her. In the brief time he saw Gunnar with Julie it was clear that something was there. Whether it was simple lust or maybe on the verge of a little bit more, something was better than nothing. For her sake he was relieved to know that Stahl was taking this seriously and with a clear head. "That's pretty selfless of you Julie. I've wanted to say that to you before. I doubt there are a lot of women out there who wouldn't demand nothing short of marriage, especially to someone they know is going to be pretty well off and could take care of them. It's one of the many things I admire about you. You never care about stuff like that."

Julie smiled, "I admire you too Adam and I also want to apologize for not telling you about Gunnar. You're my best friend and I should have opened up to you. There are a lot of things I should have done differently."

The song ended and he escorted her back to the table then went to get some cake for them now that it had been cut. He could sense that she felt mentally lighter as a whole now that Gunnar knew about his child and wanted to be part of their lives. She really didn't have to apologize to him, it was her life and all he could really do was support her.

When he got back to the table most of their Duck friends had gathered around and were talking boisterously. Seamlessly he joined in with them but the table grew a little quiet when Julie's cell phone went off. They all watched her flush a little when she answered and talked to whoever was on the other line.

Right away Adam knew who it was but understood Julie didn't want to tell everyone that an old rival of theirs was her baby's daddy. Not that she was ashamed or anything but news like that shouldn't be told during the celebration for Connie and Guy. Tonight was for them and them alone, just as it should be. They tried to tease her a little when she hung up but she just shook them off.

The evening went pretty late and Julie fell right to sleep as soon as they started heading back to Adam's. They both went to bed as the following day was going to be a busy one, especially for Adam. First he had to get Julie to the airport pretty early then he had to prepare for a game that night only to leave right afterwards and head to Chicago for the second half of a back-to-back.

Julie's flight back to Bangor, Maine was delayed by several hours thanks to a snow storm overnight in her home town. She was stuck in the airport along with everyone else and ended up talking with another pregnant passenger. It was nice to talk with another woman who was going through the same changes. The lady was a month ahead of her and it was her second child so Julie listened to any advice she gave. When their flight was finally called they ended up switching seats to sit next to each other and continue conversations.

Sophie was there to pick her up and was looking a little worried until she was able to bring her daughter into her arms. Julie told her mom all about the wedding and Adam's hockey game, she wanted to wait until they got home before giving the news about Gunnar. It was something they really needed to talk about face to face while sitting, most certainly not while Sophie was trying to drive through 5 inches of snow on a few un-plowed streets.

"Alright honey," Sophie eyed her daughter with a knowing gleam as they walked into the house, "put your stuff away later. You have some explaining to do."

"What do you mean?"

But Sophie only smiled and led her to the kitchen, "Take a look and you tell me."

Julie walked into the kitchen with wide eyes and soon a confused smile took over her mouth. Someone sent flowers, a huge bouquet of soft pink roses accented with baby's breath. They were elegantly arranged and already filled the room with their lovely fragrance. A small white card was inserted near the center, she removed it and read it aloud, "So you will remember me." Julie looked at her mom, "Do you know who sent this?"

Sophie just shrugged, "The delivery came just before I left to pick you up. They were addressed to you, sweetie did you meet someone at your friend's wedding?"

"No, it was the regular crew but mom," she let out a small sigh before inhaling the fresh floral scent, "I did-"

"What's that?"

"What?" Sophie pointed to something glittering that was snugly strung around the narrowest part of the large pearl-colored vase. Leaning in closer she saw that the back was carefully tied down, "I think it's," it had to be, "a necklace." With cautious fingers she lifted the shiny pendant and took in the intricate details, "A crown?"

Gunnar. He did this.

He sent these flowers, it had to be him. The crown was the clue. He played for the LA Kings, it didn't get more obvious than that. Julie couldn't stop her heart from picking up a little as she delicately placed the necklace and pendant around her neck and fastened it. It seemed to fall perfectly against her upper chest, just long enough to where she could see it when looking down. It was a nice and beautiful gesture from him and she only hoped these weren't real diamonds.

Sophie knew the moment when her daughter figured out who the mystery sender was. Her eyes lit up and seemed to glow in pure happiness and affection, "Okay young lady it's time to start talking, I can tell by that smile on your face that something happened on your trip."

"They're from Gunnar, I thought I would never see him again. But he was there," her fingers continued to hold the crown pendant as she closely studied it, "in Minnesota."

"I'm sorry, who honey?"

Julie let the necklace fall back to her body and looked her mother in the eyes, "Gunnar Stahl, my baby's father."

Sophie's eyes widened, "You found him? You found the man that, oh Julie, and he sent you these flowers and," she hugged her daughter, "his name is Gunnar?"

Nodding, Julie was smiling contentedly as they sat together at the kitchen table, it was time to explain a few things, "He plays hockey for the Los Angeles Kings. The crown on the necklace, that's how I know these are from him. We," she let out a small sigh, "we actually met a few years ago at the Goodwill Games. He was the captain of our biggest opponent the Iceland Vikings."

Finally she was getting some answers but Sophie concentrated on one key fact, "He's from Iceland?" Oh she could see how it all happened now. This Gunnar was probably some handsome young man with a cute accent and shared a little history with her daughter. As a woman it wasn't that far of a stretch to see just how magnetizing a situation like that could be under the right circumstances. Suddenly someone that used to be considered a rival wasn't and once that was out of the way the real person could shine through.

"He is," Julie confirmed, "though he lives in California now, I'm sure he'll return home in the off season to see his family. Mom," she looked at her with a slight frown, "does it bother you that he isn't American?"

"No, of course not, just surprising is all," actually she felt just the opposite. It was quite intriguing to finally know of her grandchild's heritage. "So this guy, Gunnar, he was in New York and the two of you," she lightly cleared her throat, "so he knows he's going to be a dad now?"

Julie wasn't about to go into the details about her time with him in New York, so she was happy to skip that whole part. "Yeah. Well, you know that Adam got us tickets for his game Friday night. Turns out they were playing against Gunnar's team. Afterwards teammates from both sides were hanging out together. He recognized me and that's when he found out."

"How did he take it?"

"He was pretty shocked. And then angry when he figured out I had no intentions of telling him." She stood and went to the fridge to get some orange juice, "We spent the rest of the night talking and," she sat and had a small smile on her face, "he wants to be in our baby's life."

Sophie noted the very pleased look on her daughter's face and had to ask, "And what exactly does that mean honey?"

"It means we are going to work together for the sake of our son," she shrugged, "tomorrow morning I'm calling the doctor to reschedule one of my appointments so he can make it. I was so worried but Gunnar has really surprised me."

Sophie was glad things were finally out in the open regarding the identity of her grandson's father. And she was just as happy as her daughter that the young man wanted a place in his child's life. "So are you finally going to tell me what he looks like?"

Julie laughed out loud at that even as a small blush lit her cheeks, "Gunnar is," she bit at her bottom lip; it was probably not a good idea to tell her mother that he was downright sexy, "good-looking." She also probably shouldn't mention that when he smiled it made her knees weak, "He's tall, dark blonde hair, light eyes. He'll be here next month then you can meet him for yourself."

Her mom nodded in agreement and understood that her curiosity would just have to wait. No matter how much Julie could explain this strange man she wouldn't be able to pick him out of a crowd until she met him face to face. Sophie finally felt a bit of relief in knowing that Julie at least wasn't going to be raising this child without a father. Together they would have done their best but she knew first hand that having a good father in the picture was for the best, even if it meant they weren't together romantically speaking.

And maybe there was something more there between her daughter and this foreign man. He did send her flowers and what she suspected to be a genuine diamond necklace. Julie made it seem that they were friends and barely even that. Yet there was no denying the happiness her daughter felt when she figured out just who it was that sent her those beautiful roses. It was more than a friend sending another friend flowers, at least, it seemed so to her. Nothing could really be known until she met this young man and saw how he and Julie were around each other. So until then life would just continue on.

The next morning Julie called and rescheduled her visit with the doctor. There was a small window where he was going to have a few days off between games. When she called to let him know it went straight to voicemail so hopefully he would get her message.

With that task done she made her way to the first class of the day. She had made the decision that this would be her last semester with dreams that one day she would be able to go back and finish what she started. Being a mother to her son was top priority now and she was going to have to get a better paying job than her weekend gig assisting with cooking demonstrations. Julie enjoyed the extra time and learned several new things from her instructor and it almost felt like getting paid for one-on-one lessons but the cash wasn't enough to support her and her baby.

By mid-afternoon Julie was grateful to have a moment to sit and rest her back and shoulders a little. Normally she could handle the constant moving around but with each class the ache only grew worse. By the time her last class ended Julie had to sit at her desk for a few minutes to relieve some of the stress, this was just a difficult day and she needed a moment to relax before making her way home.

As she was leaving campus her cell phone rang and she answered without looking to see who it was, "Hello."

"What's wrong?"

"Gunnar? Nothing's wrong I'm just driving home from class. So, did you get my message?"

"Yah, I already booked my flight. I should be there two hours before our appointment. Thank you for changing the date for me."

She smiled as she decided to take the side streets instead of the highway, "It's really no big deal I'm just happy you want to come."

He paused for a moment before demanding, "Julie what is wrong? And don't say nothing I can hear it in your voice."

"You can, really? I'm just a little sore today but I'm fine, honest," she nibbled at her bottom lip and made a turn, "I uh, I really love the flowers. And the necklace is beautiful; you didn't have to do that."

"So you did get them," he sounded quite pleased with himself, "and I wanted to. You are carrying my baby the least I can do is make you smile. And did you smile?"

"Yes," her heart trembled a little at him teasing her, "I'm smiling now too, so thank you. Even if I don't understand the message you sent."

"I want you to remember I'm here for you and our child, Julie. It is a small token, something that when you look at you will think of me."

She doubted he would ever understand that she didn't need his necklace just for her to think about him, she did that all on her own constantly, "It's really beautiful Gunnar, thank you."

There was a brief silence between them over the phone, an oddly soothing quiet and it almost seemed as though he was right beside her in the car. He told her would see her in a few weeks and they said their goodbyes. Strangely enough there was a small ripple across her stomach when she hung up the phone with him, it was a new feeling. Not quite a kick or an elbow, it was almost as though the little one was turning. She kept one hand on the steering wheel and the other over her growing child in hopes to soothe him down.

Perhaps her son was looking forward to seeing his father again.


	13. Chapter 13

Julie didn't quite realize how many issues she was going to have after dropping from school after the winter semester. Now that she was no longer a student she no longer had the insurance that the college provided. She was also too old for her mom to add her onto her insurance so she found herself in quite the jam. So, she was going to have to do what so many other single mothers had to, go to the state for aid.

That was where she was now. Her appointment was in a few days and she needed this healthcare stuff figured out before then. She and her mom didn't have the kind of cash lying around to pay full price to see the doctor and her dad made it clear that he wasn't going to support her in any way. Adam knew about her situation after he dragged it out of her the night before and offered to help but she quickly told him no, saying this was something she had to figure out. It was nice to have such a caring friend but it wasn't fair to him to accept his help at every turn especially when he already did a lot of nice things for her.

So she was here in a small waiting room filled with people. Already Julie had been there for an hour and hoped she would make one of the job interviews she scheduled afterwards. Eventually her name was called and she met with a social worker and went over everything. It took a while but she was approved and the lady even suggested that she come back once the baby was born for additional support in purchasing food and diapers.

Julie barely made it on time to meet with the manager of a fancy country club. Right away she knew there was not going to be a call back. One look at her extended belly and the man basically blew her off. She wouldn't give up though. Surely she could find something and have it be flexible enough to let her have some time off when she gave birth. It was just something she had to deal with.

The next few days passed quickly and Julie was pretty certain that her mom was far more nervous than she was. Gunnar was supposed to be here any minute and Sophie was pacing the living room like crazy and checking the windows for any sign of a car pulling into the driveway. Her poor mom even took the day off just so she could meet him properly and get to know the man that was the father of her future grandson.

Julie was beginning to wonder he somehow got the days mixed up over the phone when an hour later he still wasn't there. Sophie eyed her with worry and Julie just tried to shrug it off. If he didn't want to come then he didn't have to, it was his decision. They had only talked a few times on the phone in the past couple weeks and she had been sure he had the date right. Maybe something else was keeping him because he seemed excited to be here.

Forty five minutes later and Julie had waited long enough. If she didn't leave soon then she'd be late for the visit. So, filled with disappointment, she bundled up in her coat that was just a little too snug and gave her mom a hug goodbye.

Just as she opened the door she saw a yellow taxi cab pull up in front of the house and Gunnar getting out as quickly as possible. Relief flooded her when he looked up to see her and jogged onto her front porch. He looked so good in black jeans, a charcoal grey button-down and a black leather jacket, he definitely had a certain style and range of colors he stuck with. Not that she was complaining, not at all.

Sophie watched as a young man enveloped her daughter in a warm embrace, holding her head and back carefully to his body. Julie had been right; he was very good-looking with long dark blonde hair, decidedly grey eyes, and a straight nose. He was a tall man and just from the way he closed his eyes as he held her it was clear he cared for her, whether they were friends or not.

Gunnar held her tightly, "Julie I'm so sorry, there was an accident and…sorry I'm so late."

Julie let out a small breath of relief and felt the comfort of his arms around her, "You're here now and that's what matters."

He pulled back and they shared a smile, his eyes looked over her, "Are we leaving now? Come on," he took her arm and they started to walk to the steps of the porch, "are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," she giggled and looked back over her shoulder, "mom we'll be back after a while.

"Damn," he cursed at himself and quickly went back to the door and finally caught a glimpse of the rather lovely older woman, "I am sorry, you must be Julie's mother-"

Sophie's easy smile and laugh cut him off from going further, "And I'm sure it is a pleasure to meet you Gunnar but you best get going."

He sent her a crooked smile and nodded, "Yah."

Sophie just shook her head as the clearly nervous man returned to Julie and carefully escorted her to her vehicle. He offered to drive but Julie noticed his trembling hands and decided it would be best if she drove considering she knew the area. The older Gaffney lady continued to watch as the young soon-to-be parents drove off down the street and for the first time she felt as though her house was really and truly going to be empty soon. Letting out a long sigh she retired to the living room after making some tea and let herself relax. Finally she had met Gunnar Stahl and now could only look forward to getting to know him.

Julie noticed that his hands didn't stop trembling and decided to reach over and cover one with her own. He eyed her from the side and let out a stressful breath, "I didn't think I was going to make it in time. It was a good thing that driver doesn't speak Icelandic, I would have been tossed to the street."

She felt his body start to calm down, "Will you teach our son your language?"

Gunnar sent her a wide smile, "That would make me happy; and Julie," he waited for her to glance his way, "if you like I will do the same for you."

"Really?" she asked with a grin, "I would love that."

He intertwined their fingers and they held hands the entire drive to the doctor's office. They checked in and she informed them of the change in insurance. Gunnar raised a brow at hearing she was covered by the state but didn't say anything. He would make sure they were both taken care of. She wasn't alone in this, not anymore. They sat and talked quietly while they waited for the nurse to call them back.

He was feeling anxious and wasn't sure what to expect. Over the past few weeks he was able to really process the new changes in his life. And he had realized that Julie was right, he did enjoy the new life for him in Los Angeles. Not the women so much; though he did appreciate their attention, but he did find himself staying up late and hanging out in lavish clubs with his teammates. When the baby came and if Julie agreed to stay with him then those nights would be far and few in between, it was something he wasn't sure if he would miss or not. But it was something he would give up in a heartbeat if it meant having his son with him.

It was a responsibility he would never take lightly. He was raised in a broken home and knew firsthand what it was like to have an absent father, knew how big of a struggle it was for his mother. He didn't want that for Julie or their child. They both deserved the best he could give them. Plus, his feelings for Julie were still a bit of a mystery but he knew he wanted more than simple friendship with her. And if he didn't take care of them then he would hate to see what his mother would do to punish him. Ah, his mother, that was something else he needed to discuss with Julie. The woman was more than a bit miffed but only because she was just now finding out, he didn't tell her that he had only just found out himself as that was between him and Julie. But she was excited as this was her first grandchild.

"Julie Gaffney, we're ready for you."

Looking over to Gunnar she watched as he stood and held out his hand for her. With a smile she accepted and they walked together into a small examination room. Now that her coat was off he could see that their baby had grown a little since he last saw her. His hands itched to explore the roundness of her belly and was about to reach for her when a female doctor came in.

Upon noticing the strange male with her familiar patient the doctor sent them a smile, "And who is this young man with us today?"

"Gunnar," he held a hand out to the woman, "it is nice to meet you."

"Ohhh," she preened and eyed Julie teasingly, "an accent, I love accents. So are you this little one's father?"

He nodded and took a seat beside Julie who was lying down by this point. "Very good, it is nice to meet you as well. Alright, so what's been going on Julie, any kicks yet?"

They jumped into the routine exam and Gunnar listened in and was relieved to know that she and their baby were perfectly healthy. They were both looking forward to the ultrasound so he could see his son for the first time. The doctor began to get everything ready and he watched as Julie lifted her sweater.

This was the first time he was seeing her stomach bared to him while pregnant and his mind brought up the memories of the night he touched every part of her. Focusing on the ever growing baby bump he felt intimately connected to her. His hands enveloped one of hers and he watched as the doctor prepared the monitor and soon, his world was forever rocked to his core as the clear image of his son came up.

The doctor stilled her movements and spoke, "And there is your little boy, what do you think dad?"

Only Gunnar couldn't say anything, his gaze was simply riveted to that little screen and he watched in awe as the child he and Julie created gently moved. Julie's other hand came to cover his and he had to drag his eyes away to look at her. Understanding, that was what he saw in those beautiful eyes of hers. God, he hoped his son had those eyes.

Silently the doctor worked in the background and soon enough a most intriguing sound filled the room. He looked around and finally his gaze settled back onto Julie and she quietly explained, "His heartbeat Gunnar, that's our baby's heartbeat."

A tender smile took over his lips as he watched the monitor and listened to his son's beating heart. "So fast, is that normal?"

"It is," the doctor smiled at them when she noticed they were both in their own little world, "I'm going to step out for a few moments, I'll be back shortly."

Gunnar didn't know what to focus on. The last photo taken that was still up on the small monitor, listen to the rapidly beating heart of his unborn child, or Julie's startling eyes. It was overwhelming, he wasn't expecting to feel so humbled by this experience but he was. And right now nothing else mattered, with just one look on that monitor he fell in love with that little baby…his baby.

Her whispered voice caught his attention, "Are you alright?"

"This is all," he tried to focus on her, "so amazing. I can't thank you enough for letting me be here today."

"You can be here whenever you want Gunnar, he's your son."

"Our son," he leaned closer to her, taking his time in softly brushing his lips against her forehead, "I can't describe how incredible this is."

And it was. He hadn't planned on being a father, at least not for a long time, but he wouldn't trade this moment for anything in the world. And it was all thanks to this beautiful woman that he could never stop thinking about. He hadn't been with a woman since her and if he had his way they would make love again and hopefully soon. Everything about that night stayed with him at all times, it was more than just the physical they didn't hide their emotions from each other. It wasn't a one-night stand it was so much more. And now they were having a child together. Gunnar needed her to know that he still found her sexy and beautiful. He wanted her to know that he wanted more than friendship.

Just as he was about to dip his head and touch those petal-soft lips the doctor came back in. And he was reminded that he would have to take his time with this, Julie was afraid that he would only want to be with her for their son, but that wasn't true. He wanted her, plain and simple. He would just have to show her and be patient, but that was alright, he was good at working hard for what he wanted.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N **Blu**:**_ **I meant to update faster than this...I really did, promise. When i realized the last chapter was posted in October I knew I needed to try and make up for it. So...5 chapters! Hope y'all enjoy!**

After they left the doctor's office Julie and Gunnar agreed to get some lunch. Julie drove them to a local favorite restaurant of hers and enjoyed the food and company. They talked more about the appointment and Julie was happy to see just how accepting he was of the whole situation. She had been so worried and afraid of how he would react that she ended up missing out on him bonding with her and their child. Julie had to close her eyes each time she recognized how badly she really hurt him by keeping this secret.

"So when is she coming?"

He sighed and leaned back against the booth they were seated in, "Sometime after Christmas, my brother and sister promised to visit her this year since I won't be there."

"You miss her."

"Yah of course I do, for so long it was just the two of us. Well, and Coach Stansson but she always hated him."

Julie sent him a warm smile, "I never pictured you as a mama's boy," with a giggle she shook her head, "I'm kidding, I think it's sweet that you care about your mother so much."

Gunnar shrugged, "And I'm sure our little boy will take to you," he flirtatiously looked her over, "I know I would."

A small blush crept over her cheeks and she tried to cover it by drinking some of her tea, "This is nice Gunnar, I like spending time with you."

"Me too," he sent her a playful smirk, "I think we will be great friends."

"I think so too."

Since they were finished with their meal, he stood and helped her to her feet, then dropped a tip on the table for the overly friendly male waiter. Leaning in he whispered in her ear, "Did you consider the addition of benefits?"

"I may have," she put her arm through his and they exited, "guess you will have to wait and see."

The sexual chemistry between them was still there, it had been present ever since they found each other in the same hotel room 6 months ago. That was the one thing neither of them could deny; just how attracted they were to one another. Yet they were still getting to know each other and something like that took time, especially if they wanted to do this right.

The atmosphere seemed to shift a little when they pulled back into the driveway of Julie's home. Her mother was waiting inside and he was honest enough with himself to admit he was a bit nervous. After all, he was the guy that got her daughter pregnant.

They paused on the porch for a moment and she gave him a small hug, "Thank you for being here, you have no idea how much this means to me."

He carefully brought his hands to frame her face, "There's nowhere else I'd rather be," his eyes searched hers and he slowly brought his lips to hers for a long, soft kiss, "I never thought this would happen," one of his hands came to rest over their child, "but I want this."

Sophie had heard the car pull up and was looking out one of the windows to see the young parents-to-be in her anxiety. What she saw was the expecting parents sharing a tender, private moment. She walked away as soon as the strange foreigner pressed his mouth to her daughter's as there were some things a mother just did not want to know or see.

It took another few minutes for them to finally make it inside and Sophie wasn't sure if Julie's cheeks were flushed from the cold air outside or the handsome man standing next to her.

They removed their coats and Sophie had them settle down together on the couch, noting that he chose to sit right beside Julie as Sophie took the chair to the side, "Gunnar, it is good to finally meet you. I am Sophie, Julie's mom."

His smile was sincere and he made the effort to stand and gently take her hand in his for a moment, "The pleasure is mine." It was remarkable to see just how closely Julie resembled her mom.

Julie smiled at the two of them and enjoyed the feeling of his hand on her lower back when he sat beside her once more, "Everything at the doctor's was fine, he's developing just as he should and is healthy."

"That is good news," Sophie smiled then turned her eyes back to their guest, "how was it seeing your son for the first time?"

A boyish grin stole over Gunnar's face and he easily responded, "Incredible. And his heartbeat, I can't get over how fast it is."

Sophie laughed and nodded in agreement, "I think it's the same for all new parents. I remember when I first heard Julie's heartbeat, it brought me to tears."

Gunnar brought both hands together and leaned his forearms on his knees, "And what was Julie like as a child? I need to know these things so I know what I'm dealing with."

"Nice try," she elbowed him playfully, "I was an angel, right mom?"

Sophie merely rolled her eyes, "Hardly. You didn't get your wings until you found hockey."

Gunnar chuckled and softly bumped her shoulder with his own, "Let me guess, too much energy and playing sports was the only way to calm you down."

"Something like that," Julie eyed him strangely, "that was a freakishly good guess."

He shrugged, "I was the same, always into something until my uncle put a hockey stick in my hand. After that there was no turning back."

Sighing Sophie sat further back into her chair, glad that the mood was comfortable between the three of them, "I suppose it's the same for all natural athletes. So Gunnar, can you tell me a little about your family?"

"Yah," he grew a little tense and sat back on the couch cushion, Julie could feel the change in him immediately, "My parents are Britta and Karl, they divorced a long time ago. I have an older brother Ivan and a younger sister Lilla, they live with my father in Sweden."

Julie instinctively grabbed his hand and he sent her a thankful look, "Gunnar's mom will be visiting in a couple months."

Sophie nodded in understanding and accepted the change of subject, "Has she been to America before?"

"No," he shifted and it was clear he was a little more comfortable with the change in direction of their conversation, "but she is very excited to meet Julie, this is her first grandchild."

"I hear that," Sophie grinned over at them, "as a first time grandma myself I can relate."

Talk continued on for a couple more hours as Sophie was able to better know the man that would forever be tied to her daughter through their unborn baby. He seemed like a genuine and charming young man, honest with his answers to all her questions. Gunnar carried a certain confidence about him that most men his age don't have. And most importantly it was clear that he wasn't going anywhere. Even if a relationship didn't happen between him and her daughter, he was going to be in his son's life. And that is what earned her trust and respect.

For dinner Sophie and Julie entertained Gunnar as he sat at the kitchen table and watched them work. It was made obvious to him that they planned this dinner ahead of time. They were having tenderloin with russet potatoes and a light salad. The kitchen smelled heavenly and when Julie handed him a few home-made lavender scones on a plate he knew he was in for a treat. Having a chef around the house could only be a plus because the meal was almost sinful. Dessert was amazing as well with banana-pudding topped with coconut infused whipped cream. Yes, this was something he could definitely get used to. Currently he was living with a veteran teammate and his family and while they made him feel welcome, home cooked meals were basically non-existent. There were a lot of different restaurants that LA had to offer. From personal experience from living with his mother in Iceland, nothing could beat a nice meal cooked from home, and so he made sure to savor each bite.

Gunnar insisted that he clean up afterwards, much to the joy of Julie's aching back and Sophie's opinion of him only went higher. The boy was a real pleasure to be around and she could see just how her daughter could really fall for him. She also liked the fact that he respected Julie's decision to be friends before anything else. They were both being sensible and mature. And it was because of that she invited him to stay the night when he realized he forgot to get a hotel room. It was something she could understand considering the excitement of the day. Besides, what did it matter now if they slept together? They were adults and she had to treat them as such, even if it was her own daughter. So with that cleared she decided to let them be and headed up to her room.

"I can sleep on the couch, I don't mind," he told Julie as she held his hand and led him into her room, closing the door behind them.

"We're having a baby Gunnar we can sleep in the same bed. Besides, I'm not tired yet, are you?"

"No," he let out a little breath and glanced around her room, the fact that she had nothing but hockey trophies and photos from the teams she's been on reminded him just how remarkable this girl was, "I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Even though she did have a queen sized bed so there would be plenty of room.

"I was perfectly comfortable the last two times we shared a bed, I think I can handle it," she was smiling to herself in satisfaction. "I'll be back I'm just going to change into some pajamas."

While she was gone he decided to do the same and removed his shirt, pants, and socks, remaining only in his blue and white pin-striped boxers. Maybe it was a little forward but she did tell him to make himself at home and get comfortable. His gaze flew to the door as she came back in and had to hold his breath at seeing her in a pale pink camisole that stretched brilliantly over her full breasts and stomach rounded with his child, damn she was beautiful. A smirk tugged at his mouth when he caught sight of the crown necklace she wore, seeing it on her was like a jolt of seduction.

"Hey, oh," she quickly closed her bedroom door again and leaned back against it, not quite prepared for all the smooth skin and toned muscles his body was made of. The extra training pushed on him for his team had brought about remarkable results. Flashes of their night together whirled in her mind and she was already responding to the tempered look in his eyes.

Gunnar walked towards her, "May I?" When all she did was nod, he slowly lifted the hem of her shirt until only her breasts remained covered, though his hands grazed against the sensitive flesh causing her to give a small shudder, especially knowing he touched her so purposely. There was this one spot that drove her crazy and honestly she didn't know about it until he found it while they explored each other that night so many months ago. Him touching her there was a secret for only them to share.

All day he wanted this, to feel her skin to skin. Lightly the palms of his hands caressed the softness of her flesh, running along the round mold of their baby within. When she seemed to catch her breath her hands came up of their own accord and went around his neck. Gunnar took his time in bringing their lips together in mutual need. When his bottom lip covered hers Julie fully relaxed against him and let him deepen their kiss. His tongue touched hers and they both gave in, old memories rekindled and mixed with new ones to create a hypnotizing feeling. Being here together like this, physically and emotionally involved, it was as easy as breathing.

"Julie you taste so good," she gave out a little moan and it drove him crazy, "you feel so good."

"Gunnar," she sounded so breathless, "please don't st-oh!"

Both of their eyes widened in awed disbelief at what they felt. Just under his left palm there was a sudden thump and it made them both freeze at the sensation. There. Again, it just happened again.

Julie's voice was barely a whisper, "He kicked, Gunnar he just kicked."

He looked into her eyes and knew that she was reflecting the same incredible feeling as he was. Their baby kicked, and from what he gathered of the visit with the doctor today, this was the first time. And he was here. He actually was here to feel it. Gunnar went down to his knees and pressed a kiss on the spot where he felt the kick, "Hello my son."

Julie's eyes glazed over, finding it incredibly adorable the way Gunnar greeted their child. The baby seemed to like it too as he kicked again, "It feels funny."

He looked up at her, "You okay?"

She nodded, "I like it. Keep talking to him, I think he's responding to your voice."

"Yah, son you should know by now that your mom is silly," she giggled and he sent her a teasing smile, "but what you don't know is how beautiful she is. And can I tell you a secret?" He soothingly let his hands roam over her tight belly and lowered his voice, "I hope you look like her."

Julie immediately shook her head and brought one of her hands down to get lost in his hair, "No, he already takes after your appetite," she smiled sincerely at him, "I hope he looks just like you."

They moved to her bed and she sat between his legs so they could both continue to feel for more kicks and were gifted with a few more. They continued to talk through the rest of the night, staying up until the night sky faded away. Only a few more hours and he would have to leave, but for now, he would hold his unexpected family close.


	15. Chapter 15

"What the hell?"

Julie was beside herself with amusement. Of course this had to be Gunnar, yet again, sending her another gift. As it was she never took off the necklace with the elegant crown pendant. And really, this was the last thing she was expecting, even if it would be put to use right away.

Her mom was at work when the delivery came, the guy had a hard time carrying in the package and now that she opened it she knew why. Pancakes. 30 boxes of Bisquick pancake mix. She literally laughed out loud at his very welcome present and now she would never have to worry about going without the fluffy little loves again.

It put her in a fantastic mood which was much needed considering she had another interview today. Hopefully things would go better this time around as it was for a catering company her favorite teacher lined up for her. And the smile on her face was earnest and wide as she greeted the man that sat opposite of her to start their meeting. He was a nice fellow in his mid-forties and seemed accepting of her pregnancy. She left the interview feeling positive and would wait diligently for a return call, hopefully with a job offer along with it.

"Hello?" Julie answered her house phone as it was ringing just as she stepped into the house.

"Hi there Cat, how have you been feeling lately?"

Connie," she grinned and locked the door behind her, "we're doing great but I want to hear about your new life as Mrs. Germaine."

The newlywed giggled over the line, "It's really not any different than before. I just can't wait until Christmas break so we can take our honeymoon."

Julie shrugged out of her coat and scarf and put them away, "So you guys finally decided on where you want to go?"

"Yeah, both of our family's ancestors came from France so we're going to Paris."

"Wow, that's so cool, take lots of pictures I've always wanted to go there."

"Don't worry I'll probably break our camera by the time I'm done," they both laughed before Connie continued, "so update me on the baby front, have any names picked out yet?"

"No," Julie hesitated but knew it was time to finally start telling her friends the truth, "I want to give him a name from his father's culture. There is an approved list of names they go by and I haven't been able to get my hands on it yet."

"His father's culture, you mean as in the baby's father? Julie," Connie paused, "I didn't want to push you, none of us did, but who is he?"

"You remember team Iceland from the Goodwill Games?"

"Duh," Connie snorted, "what does that have to do with…oh my God Julie, no."

"Yeah, with the team captain no less."

"You have to be kidding me," the brunette said in disbelief, "Gunnar Stahl?"

Julie nodded to herself and took a seat on the chair in the living room, "It's true, Gunnar's the father."

"How the hell did that happen? When did you even see him, last I checked you've never been to Iceland. This is so unreal."

"We ran into each other in New York, he was there for the draft and we," she trailed off a little, "well now we're having a child together."

"Gunnar Stahl?" Julie had the distinct impression that Connie was suddenly grinning like the cheshire cat as she lowly spoke, "He was an ass back then but a certified hunk. Damn Julie, tell me he is just as hot in bed as he is out of it."

"Connie," Julie groaned and felt foolish for the fierce blush covering her face and chest, "that's a little personal. A girl needs to have some privacy in her life."

"Shit, it was that good? Oh come on, I can hear how flustered you are over the phone by just thinking about it. Hot sex with a foreign enemy, they write romance novels on stuff like that."

Julie let her head hit the back of the chair and closed her eyes as memories began to overwhelm her, "Please stop talking."

"Ohhhh," Connie teased her, "getting excited Cat? Alright, alright, I'll stop," she giggled again, "I need to get going anyway, Guy just walked in. Uh, am I allowed to spread the news of your baby daddy?"

"Sure," Julie shrugged and fingered her necklace, "I don't care who knows. I'll talk to you later."

She hung up the phone and stood to move into the kitchen to get some water. It was nice to have another girl to talk to that wasn't your mother. She lost contact with some of her oldest friends after she moved to Minnesota and attended Eden Hall Academy. And what friends she made there seemed to vanish after graduation. Honestly, Adam was the only one who really stuck by her side. Connie called every once in a while but there would be times where they could go several months without talking. That wasn't the case with Adam, they talked all the time, usually multiple times a week. It was a little less now considering his busy schedule but still the effort was made on both sides.

The baby started kicking and she nearly dropped her glass of water. It didn't hurt per say but it definitely felt odd. With every kick her mind was taken further back to just a few nights ago when Gunnar stayed over. That magic in his eyes as he realized what it was would be a favorite memory of hers for many years to come. There was no hiding his excitement and knowing how accepting he was made him that much more attractive.

They could have made love that night yet he was okay with just continuing to get to know each other better. And the more she got to know about his life, opinions, and values the more she was fascinated by him. He talked little about his family, only his mother and it was quite clear that he admired and respected her a great deal. That was something that threw her off guard a little because all she could remember was him being sexist towards her as younger teens. Now she knew he had just been trying to get under her skin and honestly did a good job of it. Gunnar wasn't sexist. He didn't think less of females and apparently equality was a common thing in his country.

Now that she was older she could look at his actions from the Goodwill tournament with a different perspective. Back then, they were the enemy, it was that simple. But what did Gunnar really do that was so bad? It hadn't been him that nearly broke Adam's wrist. He couldn't be blamed for the things his coach did and said. So he gave a little trash talk and dared to back it up, so would any other random player out on the ice. Okay, maybe he made a few bad decisions that should have been penalties, but if he could get away with it why wouldn't he continue doing so if it meant winning? In all reality, Julie could now see just how great of a leader he was. Even at the end when his team lost and they blamed him for it, it was him that led them out to shake their hands. Gunnar had to rise above his coach's, his team's, and his own disappointment to do the right thing.

Don't even get her started on how wonderful he's been since finding out their night of passion gave them a child. Yeah, he was pretty angry when he first found out, but that was only because he _knew_ she hadn't planned to tell him about it. Yet he accepted it right away, he wanted to be in their son's life. He never even hinted at asking if it was actually his baby, it was like he instinctively knew and welcomed it. What more could she ask from him? He made every effort to make it to that last appointment, he made sure she was taken care of while he was with her, all of it was just confusing.

Julie was the one insisting to be friends but with every moment together she finds herself wanting more, and really she'd only seen him three times this year. Maybe it was simple attraction that she was getting mixed up with something deeper. All she knew was that she never felt so good by any other man's touch. Gunnar put his all in making love with her. It was in the way he looked at her, the way his sexy voice called out her name, the way his hands gripped her body so close as he came. Now that he was back in her life and they were going to have a baby she craved him like crazy. She put it down to raving pregnancy hormones, after all her doctor did tell her it was a very real thing. Only she didn't want to jump into bed with him, no matter how tempting, until she was certain it was for the right reasons.

"Hi babe," Sophie's voice sounded out then quickly stopped walking towards her, "what the hell is that?"

"Oh," Julie started laughing right away, "that would be another present from Gunnar."

Sophie's jaw dropped a little as she joined in on the merriment, "How many pancakes does that boy think you need?"

With a giggle she moved in to give her mom a welcome home hug, "I don't know but its sweet right? I mean, he's making sure his little boy doesn't go hungry. He knows it's my biggest craving and I think this was pretty thoughtful of him."

"I'm sensing a back-story to this over the top gift," she peered at the boxes, "how many are there?"

"30," Julie told her, "and you're right. Kind of funny actually, apparently one of his favorite foods is pancakes. So at least we know whose taste buds the baby has."

"Well when he comes again you can bet we're having breakfast for dinner," Sophie just shook her head a few times, "How did your interview go honey?"

"Really well, they are supposed to call me back and let me know their decision. I have a good feeling about it but am keeping my fingers crossed."

"That's great sweetie, I hope you get good news. Now, I need a glass of wine before we start on dinner. Come relax with me on the couch for a few minutes, I'm beat."

The Gaffney ladies enjoyed the rest of their evening, particularly when Gunnar called before his game started in San Jose. Julie let him know just how happy his 30 boxes of pancake mix made her. She could just imagine the cheeky smirk on his face during their conversation. But he had other news too, news to do with the role he played on his team. As it was previously, he mostly played 3rd and 4th line minutes seeing as he was a rookie and they put him on lines with some of the veterans to learn under. Unfortunately one of their guys broke an ankle in a bad fall during practice and would miss out for possibly the rest of the season. What this meant for Gunnar was that he was being promoted to center the second line. Now it was up to him to show his coaching staff just how much he'd grown since training camp. They also went over his schedule and he made the commitment to be there in two weeks. They would be playing Montreal and would be close enough to visit overnight. She tried telling him that he didn't have to make that extra trip but he was insisting on it, and same as last time, he refused to let her pick him up at the airport. He really was making every effort to do this, to be there for her and not just his son.

After their talk ended Sophie sent her daughter a knowing look, "He's really trying, isn't he?"

"He doesn't need to do all these things, it's too much," Julie's was feeling a little unpredictable with her mood right now, going from amused to upset in no time flat.

"Sweetie he knows he doesn't need to," she put a hand on her own baby girl's knee, "he wants to take care of you, to spend time with you. Honey, I may not know him like you do but from here it looks to me that he's simply a good man. And a good man does everything they can for the woman in his life."

"Mom, it's not like that with us though. I'm not his girlfriend, I'm just the girl he slept with and accidentally knocked up," she crossed her arms stubbornly. "This is exactly what I was afraid of. Just because I'm pregnant Gunnar thinks he has to do all these things for me, I don't want that for him. I want him to live his life, I know he worked hard to get where he is, his only worry should be his team and everything that goes with it."

"Julie," Sophie chastised the sour tone of her daughter's voice, "can you honestly sit there and tell me that boy doesn't care about you? Pregnant with his child or not; honey believe me, with the way he looks at you he does not think of you as some burden. You know that's not true."

"I just don't want to be the one that ruins his life," tears hit Julie's eyes as she let her bone deep fears consume her, "He deserves better. What if he misses out on someone beautiful and meant for him because of his mistake with me?"

Sophie frowned with concern at her daughter, "Is that why you didn't tell anyone about him? You were that scared you'd mess up his life? Oh sweetie," it was so clear now as she lowered her voice, "do you see what is happening here?"

"Yes," she sobbed and let her mom bring her into her arms, "I'm falling for him."

Sophie just closed her eyes and held Julie close, thinking to herself that her daughter wasn't falling…she had already fallen. And it happened before he even found out about the baby. In one night he unknowingly gave her a child and she unknowingly gave him her heart. It was because Julie cared about him so much that she was scared to destroy all he'd worked so hard for. Sophie didn't think it was like that though, and she had a feeling young Gunnar was trying to convince Julie of that himself. And while she didn't want to admit it Sophie knew it must have been an extraordinarily beautiful experience they shared that night.

Pregnancy hormones…they could be a real bitch. They left you in confusing moods that made you either want to lash out or cry or just eat something (anything) to feel better.


	16. Chapter 16

Julie was exhausted and sore after a long day of hard work. Yes, she had gotten the job with the catering company and was doing rather well with it. The training didn't take long and she enjoyed her new co-workers playful attitudes. Most employees were young men fresh out of college and looking at this job as a stepping stone to something greater. Julie just wanted the benefits of better insurance and the income to put away to get things for the baby.

She'd been in a horrible mood the past two weeks, other than when at work and was distracted by all the joking and pranks the guys pulled on each other. All she wanted was to sink deep into a bubble bath in the extra large tub in her mother's master bathroom suite. Oh, and light some candles and have some soft music playing softly in the background. Her back was killing her and soaking in hot water sounded just perfect.

Pulling into the driveway, Julie awkwardly made her way out of the vehicle, grabbed the mail, and it seemed to take forever to find her house key buried in her purse. Finally she found it and let herself in.

And of course this was the day, she had honestly forgotten all about it. That may have had something to do with her not taking his calls lately. And she wasn't even sure why she didn't want to talk to him. Once she realized all the things he was doing was making her fall for him she found herself taking steps backwards in her feelings. She couldn't fall for him, it would only hurt when he found someone else.

But this was the day, the day he promised to spend with her. He was there sitting with her mother on the couch and he must have said something funny because Sophie was laughing.

His grey eyes glanced up as she came in and Julie tried to not think that his beautiful gaze lit up just because of her. Gunnar stood and immediately went to her with open arms, "I hope you had a good day," his lips then whispered gently in her ear, "I missed you."

This wasn't fair, she didn't have the strength to do this with him. So she let him hug her and didn't say anything back. Damn it, she actually just wanted to cry…again!

"So," Sophie cleared her throat to break the odd silence from her daughter, "Gunnar was just telling me that his mother will be visiting sooner that he thought. Isn't that exciting sweetie?"

Julie nodded and shuffled out of her coat, "Great."

Gunnar clenched his brows as he watched her, "Are you alright?" Her unusual lack of enthusiasm at meeting his family kind of stung.

"Just fine," seeing the upset look on his face she honestly told him, "I do look forward to meeting your mother."

"Okay," Sophie stood and grabbed her daughter's hand, "if you'll excuse us Gunnar we'll be right back with some tea."

He nodded and watched the woman carrying his child easily walk away from him with nary a glance. First she avoided his calls and now she could barely even look at him? All he could wonder was what he did wrong. He thought she would be happy to see him but apparently not. It hurt, really deep inside it hurt.

Just over ten minutes later Julie came in alone with two glasses of tea, as promised. Where her mother went he wasn't sure, but he was grateful that they could have some time alone. Obviously something was wrong and he wanted to fix it, no, he had to fix it. This tension between them wasn't natural and he didn't like it, not one bit.

Before he could open his mouth Sophie emerged with her coat on and sent them a smile, explaining that she was meeting some friends and would be out for the rest of the night. Once she left Gunner let out a long sigh and finally settled his firm gaze on the mother of his child.

"Julie, what's going on?"

She swallowed thickly and still couldn't look at him, "I'm sorry Gunnar, I am happy to see you."

"Doesn't seem like it."

Julie flinched, "I'm tired and my back is really hurting today, I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"No," he shook his head, "something else is bothering you, tell me." And finally she looked over at him and he saw fear in her eyes. Not liking that look on her face he moved to come and sit beside her and put a hand behind her shoulder blades, "We promised to be honest with each other, you can trust me."

Her eyes looked like those of a scared child, "I need you stop sending me things. You can still come to appointments but we shouldn't spend time alone."

Gunnar looked at her with shocked eyes; the hurt in his voice was thick, "Why?"

"Because," a tear fell and she brought her head down to cover her face with her hands and mumbled out brokenly, "I'm falling in love with you and I can't let that happen."

His lips parted and his gaze never left her sobbing form beside him. Fall in love with him; that was her problem? The pain he felt in his chest was intense, "I don't understand."

Julie tried to wipe away her tears but his voice was so small it quickly became impossible, "You deserve so much better, I can't love you but I think I already do. I'm so sorry. I never wanted to mess your life up like this. Don't you see," she looked up at him with tear-filled eyes, "you have to stay away from me Gunnar."

Now he was getting angry, not to mention confused as all hell, "You love me so you want me to stay away. Julie, that makes no sense."

"It does," she insisted, "I tried to stop it but whenever you are near me or when I hear your voice I can't help it. You wanted honesty well here it is," her bottom lip quivered, "I don't think you know just how much I fell in love with you that night."

Gunnar moved to stand right in front of her, "And what about how I feel? Have you thought for one second that maybe it was the same for me?"

"Please," more tears fell, "you don't know what you're saying. I know you care about me but only because I'm having your baby."

"I know what I say," he told her through clenched teeth, "and if you can't believe my words then I will just have to show you."

And with that she let out a surprised gasp when he picked her up in his arms. She had to quickly wrap herself around his neck even as he made sure and confident steps towards the staircase. "What are you doing!?"

He took the first couple steps up before responding, "Making love to you until you believe me when I tell you something."

Her eyes finally cleared a little, "You are?"

"Yah," a tiny smirk came over his lips, "I am."

Her bedroom door was already open and he kicked it shut just as he brought his mouth down on hers. It didn't take long at all to reach her bed yet he took his time to savor her soft lips. Gunnar held back a smile as he felt her melt against him, this is what he wanted after he'd found her all over again.

Gently he sat her on the bed and remained standing before her, pulling up the soft black cotton of her shirt ever slowly and keeping his gaze locked on hers. The bra she wore was silken grey lace, matching his shirt, and barely containing her chest. She was so fucking sexy sitting there looking up at him with those beautiful blue eyes and swollen with his child. He was already groaning even as he bent and let his lips explore the top of her breasts, dragging his tongue down the deep valley and back again. Gunnar let his mouth move up over her collarbone and jaw-line until their lips molded together. Her tongue against his was already making him hard with need. She couldn't see just how captivated he was by her, so he would show her and bring them both undeniable pleasure.

Julie ran her fingers along the line of the zipper on his jeans and up to pull at his grey shirt. He pulled back from her sweet mouth just long enough to tug it over his head and went back for more of her taste. Her hands roaming over his abdomen and chest sent chills down his spine, it had been far too long since he felt this touch from her. With quick fingers he unsnapped the back of her bra and watched with heated eyes as her breasts were bared to him. Julie saw his gaze drop and study her chest; and when he brought those incredible eyes back to her own she felt overwhelmed with the desire she found there.

Gunnar kissed her deep and hard, making her lay on her back working his way down her body until he captured one nipple in his hungry mouth. She gasped as he suckled her and felt the wetness of her arousal continue to build. He took his time to savor the generous flesh of her breasts. Her eyes opened wide when one of his hands firmly clamped down on the center of her body, his palm gently moving to create sweet friction. Julie's head pushed back against the bed as Gunnar continued to work down her body, taking his time to kiss every inch of the bump where their growing child lay just beneath. With confident fingertips he released the button and slowly pulled down the zipper of her pants, his lips never stopping in movement as he tasted her skin.

Once her pants and underwear were removed he stood and looked her over, "You are the sexiest little thing," he unsnapped the button of his jeans to relieve some pressure, "so beautiful lying here, carrying my baby. How could I not want you Julie? Do you have any idea how much I think about you?" He bent enough to where he could gently push his groin against hers, his desire bringing out more of his accent, "I will always want you. And do you know why that is?"

She felt breathless as he kept gently pushing himself against her, "Why Gunnar, tell me why."

"Because, believe it or not," he sent her a teasing smirk and brought his face to her center, "I don't think you know just how much I fell in love with you that night."

Julie had no time to really take in his words as his tongue swept over the tiny bundle of nerves between her legs. "Gunnar," she gasped out yet he only took her into his mouth and began to suck. Over and over he moved his mouth against her, taking in the nectar of her arousal only to fuel his own.

His tongue and lips wreaked sweet tortuous havoc on her body. Her hips rose off the bed of their own accord, desperately trying to bring herself closer to his delicious mouth. With eyes closed her hands reached for the top of his head and grabbed onto the length of his hair. Julie could feel her orgasm building as he relentlessly worked over the most sensitive area of her body.

She was going to come any second and that just wouldn't do, not after how she treated him earlier. So just as he felt her legs begin to clench around him he pulled away, "No, no, you don't get to come yet. Not until you believe what I say."

"I believe you," dear God, she thought she would explode simply by looking at the moisture gleaming on his lips and chin, so sexy.

"I don't think you do," he removed his jeans and crawled over her, being very careful of her condition, "so I'll show you."

He leaned back and brought her knees to his sides, he could feel the soft wetness of her with the tip of his length. Guiding himself into her he had to close his eyes briefly at the tightness of her body, needing to concentrate so he wouldn't come undone already. No, he had plans to stroke her tortured nerve endings until each one snapped and she covered every inch of him with her release. He made sure she was looking at him as he pulled out and gently pushed back into her beautiful body.

Julie cherished the way he made her stretch around him, not even a few thrusts in and already she could feel the returning rush of the orgasm he denied her. Being with him was so much better than she remembered. It just felt so good, so right. He held her thighs close to his body as he slowly rocked in and out of her, each movement bringing her higher and higher. How could this man make her feel so beautiful and loved with just his body alone?

Gunnar should have known he wouldn't last long, Julie was the last woman he shared his body with and that was several months ago. As soon as she began to clamp down on him he lost all control. A few quick thrusts and he came hard inside of her accepting warmth.

With heavy breaths and tingling skin he lowered himself to give her a kiss but felt nothing but concern at the tears in her eyes, "Julie, what is it, did I hurt you? Is it our baby?"

"No," she sniffled and let out a small laugh, "you'll think I'm silly."

"I won't."

They were still connected as she continued to come down from her own high, "So good, it just felt so good."

He grinned and pressed their groins together again, "And it always will."


	17. Chapter 17

Neither of them wanted to move…ever.

Daylight of the following morning was already filling the room and still they were awake. After spending the rest of yesterday, the whole night, and now this morning in bed making love and talking quietly there was almost no energy to be found. Currently Gunnar wrapped himself around her from behind on his side and held her to him. They were holding hands over her tummy and waiting for another kick from their baby.

He chuckled as two rapid little thumps were felt, "I think he's upset with us."

"We did keep him up all night," she closed her eyes to enjoy his lips and breath against her neck and shoulders, "that seems to be a habit for us. When we're together we stay up until one of us has to go."

"Yah and it's always me," his tongue traced along the edge of her ear and whispered, "It's my fault we don't get any sleep, I don't want to miss anything when I'm with you."

Instinctively she pushed her bottom against him and moaned as his hand moved down her body, "You don't get to take all the blame," she looked at him over her shoulder and quickly found his mouth on hers.

"I can't get enough of you."

Gunnar would never be able to get over just how perfect her body molded around him. He pushed into her, driving himself deep into her heated core with his hand holding onto her hip. Julie did her best to keep quiet as his mouth nibbled on whatever part of her body it came into contact with.

It didn't matter they'd spent most of the night catching up on the time they'd missed out on, she was still so wet and accepting of him. She felt him speed up and the pressure of his thrusts increased. Faster and faster he moved within her body until she felt him shudder with the release of another orgasm. Remaining connected afterwards only caused her feelings for him to grow and grow.

They were back to simply holding one another feeling sated and exhausted. Gunnar wanted to drift off and fall asleep with her in his arms but he would have to leave in a couple hours or miss his flight. And he really could not afford to miss the plane to Montreal, they had practice today and a game tomorrow night, things he could not miss out on.

"When do you have to go?"

He sighed, "Far too soon. I need to be at the airport by 8:30."

Julie nodded and let her eyes close in her sleepiness, "I'm starving but too tired to make anything."

Gunnar felt a little guilty, "Do you want to go somewhere?"

"Not really, I just want it to be us until you have to leave."

He pulled away and sat up to stretch out his back, "Come with me downstairs, I'll make you breakfast."

Julie eyed him with suspicion even as she carefully sat up with him, "You cook?"

"Does cereal count as cooking?"

She giggled at him and made her way to her dresser. Once properly dressed they held hands descending the staircase and went into the kitchen. Somehow she convinced him to try his hand at making pancakes. After all he bought so many boxes for her the least he could do was try and make some. The first batch was a little uneven but the rest turned out just fine. He seemed pleased that he was able to actually make something that was edible. Maybe this whole cooking thing wasn't so bad.

Gunnar even made sure to clean up the mess he made so she wouldn't have to worry about it later. Afterwards he led her to the couch and had her sit between his legs so he could massage her back. He had done so a few times throughout the night knowing she was a little sore from their amorous activities.

He stopped when she leaned back fully against him and it wasn't long until they fell asleep. Gunnar fought it for as long as he could but he felt so much at peace that it became a lost battle.

Sophie came down an hour later and had to pause and smile at how cute they looked, she went for her camera and snapped a quick picture. Even in sleep the young man had his hands protectively around Julie's stomach. Clearly they had come to an understanding of some sort. And knowing just what he had in store for her, she hoped they were going to try being together exclusively. The more she got to know Gunnar the more she really began to care for him as a person. He took care of Julie and that was very important to her. Checking the time she realized that she needed to wake them up. Gently she shook her daughter awake.

Julie blinked her eyes open and sat up. Once she realized they fell asleep she quickly looked back at him. This was the first time she'd seen him sleeping and already it melted her heart just gazing at him. Sophie whispered that she'd be in the kitchen making some tea.

Julie turned and brought her hand down to caress the side of his face, "Gunnar, you need to wake up."

"Hm?"

She maneuvered herself and pressed a kiss to his lips, "We fell asleep."

His eyes opened, "What time is it?"

"You only have twenty minutes before you need to go," Julie stood and held out a hand for him, "my mom's in the kitchen."

Gunnar nodded and stretched out a little more with a yawn before taking her hand and standing with her. Silently they walked together to greet Sophie, she was sitting at the kitchen table sipping on her tea and they sat with her. They both continued to yawn and Julie was beginning to wonder just how she was going to get through working today. And poor Gunnar, he still had to go through airport security twice as he traveled into another country then workout and practice with his team. Ugh, that just sounded brutal.

Sophie stood off a little ways out on the porch and watched with curious eyes as the Icelandic young man that seemed to have officially woven himself into their lives hugged her daughter close and whispered in her ear. His hands moved to rub soothingly along her back before he gave her a tender kiss on the lips. Sophie was glad to see he kept it short and sweet, probably for her sake, then actually gave her a hug goodbye as well. Yes, she rather liked the man that was giving her a grandchild.

With one last kiss to Julie's forehead he finally left with the taxi taking him straight to the airport. Julie and Sophie were still outside watching him disappear down the street before turning to make their way inside when yet another vehicle pulled in front of their home.

Sophie glared at the man that stepped out of the car, "Why are you here David, haven't you done enough to ruin this family?"

Her ex-husband immediately put his hands up in surrender, "I just want to see our daughter Sophie, I owe her an apology if that's alright with you."

"And I want to hear it," Julie told him honestly, "but it will have to wait." She turned to her mom and they shared a look, "I need to get ready for work."

Sophie nodded and waited for their daughter to close the door behind her inside before returning back to the man she used to love with everything she had, "If you want you can have dinner with us tonight, she won't be home until 5:30."

"I could just stay here," he offered with a certain gleam in his gaze, "I took the day off, I was hoping she was already on Christmas break, can't believe she's working this far into her pregnancy."

"Well, there's a lot you don't know about her anymore," Sophie shrugged, "stay if you want but I need to get going too."

"Wait," David stopped her just as she turned around to enter the house, "why were the two of you standing out here in the cold? Did you know I was coming over?"

"No," she suddenly smirked, "we were saying goodbye to the father of our grandchild."

And yes, she was very satisfied when his eyes widened and that old familiar temper of his took over his face. "He lives here!?"

"Like I said," Sophie turned and walked to the door to keep her back on him, "there's a lot you don't know. That's what happens when you cut people out of your life."

Needless to say Julie's father didn't stay in the house that used to be his just to be alone all day. Mother and daughter hoped extensively that he was serious about trying to mend things. He really hadn't handled the news of his only baby girl's pregnancy very well at all. Okay, there were a lot of things he hadn't handled well period. But he was still the man who fathered Julie so if he wanted to try and make things work with his daughter then it was for the best.

Julie did end up having a difficult time at work, she was just so tired. She was happy though, knowing where she and Gunnar stood was a relief on her mind. Oh he made it abundantly clear; multiple times, that he didn't want to be with her just because they were having a baby.

Even in the dead of night where they had to be as quiet as possible he made sure she knew exactly what his feelings were for her. It was new and still in the exploratory stages, but he did have feelings for her. She understood that because for her it was just the same. Maybe they hadn't fallen completely in love yet but they were well on their way. And knowing they both didn't want to stop what was happening between them made it all the better.

A few of the guys teased her for having an obvious glow about her, a glow that could only be achieved after mind-blowing sex. She had to put a stop to it after a few lewd comments and questions asking if it was difficult with a baby in the way. Julie told them it was none of their business but in her mind had to laugh at them. Sure they had to maneuver around the child growing within but that only let them be more creative. Then they started in on who the guy was and insinuated it was a shame she was already taken. Nothing like light flirting from the people you work with, at least they didn't go out of their way to make her uncomfortable.

Finally back home Julie wanted nothing more than to crawl up the stairs and sleep the world away. But first, there was a huge unopened box sitting in the middle of her living room.

Julie sighed and leaned back against the front door once she closed it, "Not again."

Sophie just laughed but stopped at the sudden knocking. Poor Julie jumped a little as she felt the vibration of the door on her back and her hands flew to protect the baby bump even as she stepped away. With more knocking she realized it was probably her dad and opened it up for him.

David walked in then looked at the large elegantly wrapped gift on the floor, "You shouldn't have."

"We didn't," Sophie rolled her eyes even though she knew he was kidding and smiled, "another gift for Julie. Oh and sweetie," she met the eyes of her daughter, "there's more in the kitchen."

Julie simply shook her head and tried not to laugh, was Gunnar going to send her gifts after every visit? And how did he mobilize something this big this fast? Her parents followed her into the kitchen and saw as Julie lit up at the single red rose in a contemporary blue and purple colored glass vase. Upon closer inspection there was a card attached simply stating, 'I already miss you.' Julie couldn't keep the smile from her face as her fingers touched the soft petal of the rose that was just beginning to bloom.

"And there is this," Sophie handed her a smaller box that proved to be pretty heavy.

David watched not really sure what all was going on. Julie opened the box and immediately starting laughing in delight. There were several cd's and books on how to learn the languages of Sweden, German, and Iceland. David was completely lost he didn't know what in the world was happening here.

"So this is all from the guy that got you pregnant?"

Sophie frowned at him and Julie lost her amusement, "He's not just the guy that got me pregnant," she told him blankly, "he's a lot more than that."

"Well I'm sorry honey I don't even know who he is."

Sophie ground out, "And whose fault is that?"

"Mom please," Julie sighed and eyed her father again, "I should have told you both about him right away. I was scared dad. But I shouldn't have been. Ever since he found out he's been," she searched for the right words but couldn't seem to find any, "he's just been so great."

Instead of waiting to listen to what her father had to say in response she made her way back into the living room to see just how many pancakes he sent her this time. Sophie had to end up helping her with the wrapping and David actually was the one that cut through the box for both of them.

It wasn't pancakes. It was a heated massage chair.

He bought her a damn massage chair, she didn't even want to think about how much this must have cost him. And her mother must have been in on the whole thing by the telling grin on her face. The black leather was soft and already she wanted to sink into it. There was a small white bear sitting in the center with a note in its lap, 'For the times I can't be with you.'

David shook his head from side to side in wonderment, "Just who is this guy?"

Julie smiled to herself, picked up the small incredibly soft bear and held it to her chest, "Gunnar Stahl. He's really kind of amazing."


	18. Chapter 18

"Are you okay babe?"

"Yeah mom, just really, really nervous."

"You'll do fine honey she'll love you, I just know it."

Julie nodded and tried to shift in the passenger seat of her mom's large SUV, "I wish Gunnar could be here, this is going to be so awkward."

Sophie pulled into the airport and searched one of the huge lots for a close parking spot, "He'll be here tomorrow and will get to stay with us a few days for Christmas, from what I gather we're lucky to have him for that long."

"I know," Julie let out another stressful breath, "everything will be fine. Okay Julie, just breathe."

Out of concern, Sophie reached out and grabbed her daughter's hand after parking in a decently close space, "I'm right here with you baby, remember that."

"Thanks mom," she sent her a grateful smile, "you've been so wonderful through all of this. Alright, let's go. I just hope she likes me, she means so much to him."

"There is only one way to find out," and with that they finally got out of the safety of the vehicle and headed towards the appropriate terminal to await their guest.

In the past few weeks the baby had really grown and it was very obvious that she would be giving birth in a couple months. There was a slight change in her gait now as she walked and had to buy a few maternity tops just so her belly wouldn't show.

Gunnar had sent her a picture of his mother in the mail so she would recognize her. Everything had been arranged and Julie assured him that she was okay with greeting and taking care of her. He seemed a little hesitant over the phone but in the end felt glad that this was something she wanted to do for him. And Sophie had been more than willing to have the spare bed put back in the room reserved for the nursery.

The two held hands while they waited off to the side, the flight had just landed and Julie's nerves were reaching an all-time high. Going through some breathing exercises she used to practice for hockey she began to calm down just as the first few people started to make their way into the lobby. There didn't seem to be many people on the flight, or at least there weren't as many people as she was used to seeing and being a part of.

Julie saw her right away, she was a taller woman with blonde hair that seemed darker than her son's. But it was those eyes that gave her away, the same eyes that Gunnar shared. Julie focused on the lovely older lady that had to be her lover's mother.

Britta's eyes connected with the blue gaze of young Julie and she stopped short at the vision before her. This had to be her; she could just picture Gunnar beside her perfectly. With her long golden hair, azure eyes, and adorable smile she could see just why her youngest son was all tied up in knots. Every time they spoke long distance over the phone he kept carrying on about her.

No other girl he used to run around with made him act that way so already she knew this one had to be special. And from the pleading hope in those lovely blue eyes she could see that this girl just might be good enough for her favorite son, but only time would tell. Then the Icelandic mother let her gaze fall to the roundness of this beauty's stomach and instantly felt tears in her eyes. Her grandson, oh already she was going to love him.

Julie was stunned when Gunnar's mother hurried over to her with misty eyes and brought her into her arms. It wasn't just a regular hug, no, this was a hug from a caring mother and Julie found herself feeling emotional as their embrace continued on.

Sophie brought a hand to rest over her heart and felt a little tearful herself. Her little baby was really all grown up now, meeting a parent of the boy she was crazy about and ready to have a child all her own. It was suddenly overwhelming to think about and she realized that Britta must be feeling the same regarding her own child.

"Britta, it is so nice to finally meet you," Julie whispered as they pulled apart, "I'm Julie."

"I know dear," she sent her a welcoming smile, "and how is the little darling, hm? Is he as active as my Gunnar?"

With a small giggle she nodded, "Very much so, it seems he takes after him a lot." Gunnar had mentioned that her English was very good and for that she was grateful.

"You will have to tell me all about it. I want to know everything about my precious grandson."

"And we'll tell you anything you want to know," Julie agreed and turned to her own mother, "This is my mom, Sophie."

"Hi Britta," Sophie offered her a hand but was surprised when the woman gave her a hug of her own but relaxed right away as it felt comfortable and natural. She had a feeling that just like her son Britta was going to intertwine herself into their lives. 

Britta pulled back, "Gunnar told me this is your first grandchild as well, we must stick together, don't you think?"

"Oh yes, definitely."

The three women got Britta's baggage claim and made small talk about her lengthy trip to get here. This was her first time in America and she seemed very excited for a new adventure. Julie was glad to see that the two mothers got along right away. Gunnar will be happy to know that he'd been right as far as that was concerned. He had told her that their mothers had a lot in common and apparently he was right. While he still didn't talk much about the rest of his family he did share with her that his father left his mom for another woman in Sweden. He didn't go into the details but it was obvious that it ripped the family apart, and things only got worse when his older brother and younger sister decided to live with their father. So it wasn't that bad for Julie and her own mom, at least they were only hurt by one person instead of three. That had to have been painful.

They arrived back to the Gaffney home and got settled in. Sophie showed Britta around the house and told her to make herself feel at home while Julie made a quick dinner of stir-fry vegetables, shrimp, and noodles. She was trying to relax while she could, she had off work today but was going to very busy in the days leading up to Christmas. This was definitely the busiest time of the year for a catering company. At least she was getting plenty of overtime and that really helped.

After dinner Sophie excused herself knowing that Britta and Julie needed some time to talk in private. Julie got a little nervous as they moved into the living room and took a seat on the couch. Fittingly enough Britta took the luxury leather chair her son had delivered.

Something caught the foreign woman's attention and she picked up one of the books Julie left out. Upon reading the title Britta looked at the young girl with clear surprise in her eyes, "You are learning to speak Icelandic?"

"Yes," she told her, "though it's going slowly. I mentioned to Gunnar that I want our son to embrace his heritage, to grow up knowing both languages and he got these things to help me learn." She laughed and shook her head, "Apparently he wants our child to know Swedish and Dutch too."

Britta once more felt tears threatening to spill over, "You want that for your baby so you learn to speak it yourself. Julie, I cannot tell you how much that must mean to my son, what it means to me."

"Britta," Julie made sure to look her in the eyes, "I care about Gunnar. I care about him a lot. I know this wasn't expected but our baby was made out of love. Learning about his culture, his language and traditions makes me happy. Things like that are important and are part of who he is. And there is nothing about him I would want to change."

She couldn't help it, Britta let go of a few tears. She literally just met this girl and already wanted to call her daughter, maybe her little Gunnar had found the right one for him after all, "Have you considered an Icelandic name?"

At that Julie brightened, "I love Gunnar's name and I think it would be a nice tribute to him. After a bit of research I found out there is an approved list," she looked to the other woman for confirmation and received it, "I just couldn't find anything online. The only two other names I know are Olaf and Wolf."

"No, no, no. No grandson of mine will be named after that dog he had for a coach. Besides, Wolf's name isn't even approved by the committee! Lucky for you, I had the sense to bring the list to you. Shall we have a look?"

Julie nodded immediately and scooted over for Britta to join her. Together they went over the list and right away she found a name she liked, in fact she didn't even get past the A's. Pointing it out to his mother the woman began to laugh sincerely. "What is it? You don't like it, do you?"

"It isn't that," Britta grinned at her, "My dear, that is Gunnar's middle name."

"It is?" She blushed a little as that was something she should know by now; then again he didn't know hers. But still, the more she thought about it, the more she loved it. "So would it be a bad thing? Would he not like it?"

"Just the opposite, I believe he would love it."

Beaming, Julie's heart was already settled on it, "Can we keep this between us?"

Britta readily agreed and the two continued to talk a while longer. Gunnar's mother shared a few of her favorite moments with him. They talked briefly about what had happened after the Goodwill Games and Britta said he simply came home and worked harder than ever before. It had been a turning point for him and his hard work caught the notice of scouts and the rest was history. While she hated that Stansson man he was a key in getting her boy where he was today; playing professionally in the best hockey league in the world. His team's loss drove him to train harder and look where it got him, it was remarkable how things turned out sometimes.

Julie went in to work early the following day hoping that maybe she could somehow get off earlier but that wasn't going to happen. Gunnar was scheduled to arrive in the afternoon and she wanted to get home to see him. After all she still needed to properly thank him for the new chair that really worked wonders for her after a long day. She just considered that it would be a good thing for him to spend some much needed quality time with his mother. The woman he loved so much and hadn't seen in several months. Part of her was glad that her employer didn't make special considerations for her and she wasn't about to ask to leave early this soon after being hired. So she worked as fast as she could and still produce artfully arranged trays to be delivered.

It had been twelve hours already and her feet and back were almost numb by this point, it seemed the constant movement helped to block out the pain. She just had to make two more batches of the sauce to go with one of the favored pasta dishes then could go home.

"Hey Julie!" She looked up as one of her more friendly male co-workers yelled out to her, "Come out to the front."

"Give me ten minutes," because then she'd be done with the current batch she was working on. It was probably something dumb anyway, more than likely they wanted her to be in on their fun and prank one of the other guys.

There were two other guys in the main part of the kitchen with her preparing a few meats and both rolled their eyes at the antics of their overly playful co-workers. This made her laugh along with them and settle into light conversation. The time passed pretty quickly and she decided they could wait a bit longer and got the ingredients out for the last batch.

Tossing her gloves and wiping her brow she began to make her way from the kitchen in the back out to where most of the others were finishing up preparation. Already she could hear talking and laughter, apparently they went ahead without her, not that she could blame them.

So it was to her surprise when she came through the door to see just about everyone surrounding the father of her child, "Gunnar?" Did he have to look so sexy all the time? Seriously he should be on the cover of GQ magazine in the dark grey suit and white dress shirt he was sporting. As always he ditched the tie and left a few buttons undone near the top. Not to mention the long locks of hair she wanted to run her fingers through at the moment. He definitely stood out among a sea of people wearing white aprons and black pants.

"Hello beautiful," he sent her a smirk and came to give her a hug but paused when she took a step back and put up her hands.

"Don't, I'm gross right now, you'll mess up your suit."

He let out a breath and she could have sworn he rolled his eyes, "Julie I don't care, come give me a hug."

She watched him hold out his hands to her and couldn't help but smile as she moved into his embrace. Her eyes closed as his arms wrapped around her to hold her tight, he always felt so warm and damn did he smell good. "What are you doing here?"

He pulled back a little yet kept his hands on her hips and lightly shrugged, "I missed you," it was just that simple. It was nice to see his mother but even she could tell he was anxious to see his girl and was the one to suggest he pick her up from work, "When will you be done?"

"Another hour," she told him with apologetic eyes, "I'm sorry, you should have stayed home."

He kissed her forehead, "I don't mind waiting."

One of the more troublesome co-workers reminded her they weren't alone, "Hey man you can stay here and finish telling us about Julie as a goalie," then the man grinned at her, "or should I call you Cat? Why does that sound so hot?"

She raised a brow at Gunnar's far too innocent looking face as he told her, "I have no idea what they're talking about. Now," he turned her around and gently urged to go back into the kitchen, "finish up so we can go home."

Still wearing a grin she entered the kitchen and got right down to work. The two men still working on the meat asked what the prank was this time so she enlightened them that she had a visitor. Upon hearing just who it was they immediately went to see him for their selves leaving Julie to wonder why meeting him was such a big deal. Did they somehow find out he was a professional athlete? Well she wasn't about to worry about it, all she wanted was to hurry up and finish so she could finally go home with the man that came so far out of his way to see her. He was here when he should be visiting with his mother. How could she not fall for him even more?

She waited impatiently for the flavors of the sauces to blend together. One good thing in her haste was she forgot all about her sore muscles. Julie checked again and mentally complained about time slowing down. Gunnar was out there waiting for her and all she wanted was to be in his arms again. Her fellow employees came back in and instantly started to question her about his accent. And even though she only gave them the basics, just talking about him made it worse. This was the longest hour ever.

Once the pasta noodles and sauces were complete she had them placed in trays and covered them as fast as her body would allow. Done. Finally. She washed up a little and headed back out to see him. It was nice to see him easily speaking with her co-workers as they worked, it was even better when his eyes lit up when he noticed her.

He stood right away and met her half-way, only waiting a few seconds for her to remove her apron before kissing her on the cheek, "Are you ready?"

She nodded and led him to get her coat, "Did you drive?"

"No, I didn't want to take separate vehicles so I called a taxi," they were out of sight from everyone else for the moment so he hugged her from behind, placing his hands over their baby, "I want to be as close to you as possible."

She leaned back into him, "I still can't believe you didn't wait for me at home."

He kissed along her neck, "I did. Where you are is home."

And that did it. She was officially in love with him. No more falling, no more denial, just in love with this incredible and beautiful man. The man that made her feel safe and warm and made her proud to carry his child. If he wanted them to be a family then she was more than happy to be part of it.


	19. Chapter 19

They were all seated in preparation to share dinner together, all 6 of them. Beneath the table Gunnar kept Julie's hand in his own as this was definitely uncomfortable. Sophie flitted about bringing the last few side dishes she made for the evening, doing her best to avoid the tension.

Gunnar knew he was meeting Julie's father tonight but did not know he would be introduced to the man's literally brand new fiancé. And when Julie shared that it was the same woman he had an affair with while married to her mother and this was their first time meeting her too…well, the meaning of awkward was simply redefined.

"You two were home half an hour ago," Britta eyed her son sternly, "what took you so long to come inside?"

Julie refused to look at him feeling just as caught off guard. He cleared his throat and quickly came up with an excuse, "I am sorry ma, we were wrapping last minute presents." Yeah right, more like he had Julie wrapped around him as they made love in the backseat, he came inside alright.

Britta wasn't buying it but let it slide; they were young and in love, even if they didn't know it yet, "One for me I hope?"

"Of course," he appeased her then turned to try and make conversation with Julie's father, "Mr. Gaffney, what business are you in?"

"I think I should be the one asking questions here, don't you think?"

"David," came the warning voices of both his ex-wife and his fiancé and the tension only grew worse.

Julie cleared her throat and turned towards Gunnar, "My father is an attorney." She shifted a little and felt his hand squeeze hers in reassurance as she faced her dad, "Carolyn here is his secretary."

"We are not turning this around on me," David crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Dad I wasn't turning anything on anyone," she frowned at him.

Only her father ignored her and eyed the young man that knocked up his daughter, "Are you going to do right by my little girl and marry her?"

Gunnar's eyes widened in his shock but it was his own mother who cut in, "You will not talk down to my son, he was brought up with respect and you will show him the same."

David uncrossed his arms and managed to look a little sheepish, "Forgive me, I just want to make sure the boy plans on taking care of my daughter and the baby he gave her."

Sophie sighed, "David, if all you are going to do is sit there and berate this wonderful young man you can leave. You cannot put the blame on him. It takes two people to make a baby. Gunnar is a good kid, if you can't see that then just get the hell out."

Julie closed her eyes feeling embarrassed and pulled her hand out of Gunnar's grasp. Only for him to take her hand once more in his own and place them on the table for all to see, he wasn't ashamed and she shouldn't be either. He eyed the three parents directly involved, "What happens in our relationship is between Julie and myself. What matters is that she knows I am here because I want to be," he made sure his eyes connected with Julie's as he softened his tone, "Being married or not won't keep us from being a family."

She melted and let her body lean into his as he brought an arm around her shoulders, "And I want that with you," she told him softly. Julie then let her gaze move to the others. Sophie, Britta, and even Carolyn had gentle smiles on their faces. Her father looked a little surprised that Gunnar didn't give in to his goading. "Dad, trying to bait Gunnar isn't going to work, so just stop."

Carolyn was eventually the one to break the ensuing silence, "The food looks delightful shall we dig in?"

Things remained quiet while they all prepared their plates, really Sophie did go a little overboard with the meal. Julie felt bad since she couldn't help being at work all day, but apparently it gave her mom some time to bond with Britta. And it was the two of them that started in light conversation to successfully alleviate some of the awkwardness in the room.

David ate yet kept his gaze on the man in his daughter's life, so far he had to admit that the kid did impress him. He had a backbone and wasn't at all ashamed of his feelings for his little girl. Julie was right, he had been trying to play hardball with him even if it did mean catching the ire of all the women currently present. Obviously that wasn't the way to go with this foreigner so he decided to change tactics.

"So how are the Kings doing anyway?"

Gunnar appreciated the inquisition to his team, "We're currently in 6th place but a win will put us in 4th, the teams are so tightly clustered that one point can mean making the playoffs and not."

David nodded and admitted, "I don't really follow the NHL, maybe after dinner you can explain how the teams are seeded. Perhaps you can make a fan out of me."

"Yah sure," Gunnar smiled and felt Julie's hand on his thigh in a show of support.

Britta was still a little peeved but accepted that Julie's father thought he was doing the right thing by trying to catch her boy doing something wrong. Gunnar made her proud though in his defense of his relationship with the mother of his child, "So Julie, how are you feeling today my dear? If you ask me, you work too many hours."

The pretty blonde smiled, "It was a long day but I'm fine now," thanks to a certain Icelander that eased away all her aches and pains by simply being next to her, "though I'm sure I'll be sore after tomorrow."

"You work tomorrow? But its Christmas Eve," Carolyn protested.

Julie simply shrugged, "This is our busiest season. We need to get our deliveries out on time plus prepare in advance for Christmas Day."

"Julie," Gunnar shifted in his seat, "are you working on Christmas?"

"No, I managed to have that day off. I wish I didn't have to go in tomorrow but I know they'll need as many hands as they can get."

Only thing was she really didn't even need to work, she should know by now that he was more than willing to give her whatever she needed. Even though he was in the first year of his entry-level contract he had more cash than he ever dreamed was possible. Plus he was currently living in the home of one of the team's veterans so there was no rent or anything like that. But…this was Julie. Little miss independent Julie who didn't look for hand-outs. Oh no, not his girl, she worked hard for the money she earned. It was one of the many things he respected about her.

David and Carolyn stayed for just a couple hours after dinner. And as promised Gunnar sat down with Julie's father for a long while as the two talked about hockey in general. By the time the newly engaged couple left it seemed the young man earned a little bit of approval. There was still a ways to go but it was a start. And actually, it meant more to Julie that Gunnar was okay with her dad…not the other way around.

Finally it was time to just settle down with the four of them. Britta happily told the two Gaffney women about life in Iceland, she and Sophie were seated in the two individual chairs while Gunnar kept his arm around Julie's shoulders on the couch. His other hand kept moving over her belly to keep close contact with his baby boy. They both suddenly grinned when he started kicking, their wide smiles catching the attention of their mothers.

Julie and Gunnar kept their eyes on each other as Britta and Sophie pressed their hands to her stomach to feel the movement of their grandchild. This was a beautiful moment spent as a family. They talked for a long time and it was just nice to be surrounded with people that cared about each other in one way or another and continue getting to know one another as a new family. Gunnar though had apparently grown more confident as he announced they were going to bed. Julie was tired so it was believable but she just knew their respective mothers didn't believe they would be sleeping any time soon. Well, they were adults and would be having a baby in a few months, it really wasn't a secret they had an intimate relationship.

It was exhilarating to have him support her as she made love to him, taking their time to make it last. She loved watching his face as he released into her, seeing him lose his control was so hot and sent her over the edge. They cuddled together afterwards and she found that he was a little ticklish on his sides; it was charming to hear and feel his raw laughter.

"I never thought it could be like this," she softly told him once her head hit his chest.

He simply pulled her closer against him, "It was like this from the very start, we just didn't understand what was happening at the time." Moving his hand over her arm he asked, "Have you thought about living with me in Los Angeles?"

"A little but I doubt your teammate and his family would appreciate me moving in with a newborn."

"We could buy a house," he told her quickly, "pick it out together and make it our home. I meant what I said earlier, I want us to be a family."

"I want that too. This is a big step though, are you sure?"

He moved down a little so he could see her eyes, "I can't stop thinking what it would be like to come home to you and our baby. To celebrate with you after a win," he then smirked, "or let you cheer me up after a loss." When she giggled he had to kiss her, "I know it won't be right away, I'm sure you will want to stay here for the first couple months."

"You are really serious about this, aren't you?" At his nod she felt like the luckiest girl in the world, "Then yes, I want to be with you wherever you are."

Gunnar kissed her with all the passion he felt inside for making him so happy. They continued to go over the details; such as she and the baby would come to California once his season ended (and hopefully that wouldn't be until June and the Kings won the Stanley Cup). They would stay in an apartment or a condo until they could find a place they both liked. It was exciting to finally be planning their future as parents and as a couple.

When she yawned twice in the span of three minutes he told her that tonight they were breaking habit of staying up all night. So he turned off her bedroom lamp and it didn't take long at all for them to fall asleep.

The following morning Julie was the first to wake, she didn't want to move as she was perfectly snuggled up against him, but her bladder had other ideas in mind. She checked the time and turned off her alarm, it was time to get moving anyway. So out in the hallway she went and by the time she got back he was sitting up and looking around the room for her. She didn't think she would ever get over just how good looking he really is. With the sheets pooled around his waist and all those toned muscles of his torso, Julie found herself standing there just staring.

"You okay?"

Dear God, she never heard anything as sexy as a sleepy Gunnar Stahl, "I'm just fine."

Cutely, he ran his hands through his hair, "Come back to bed."

"Sorry," she told him and really…she was sorry, going back into his arms sounded like absolute heaven, "I need to take a shower, eat breakfast, and jet over to work."

He frowned, "You should quit," at her raised brow he explained, "I'll take care of you. I want to take care of you. Stay and spend the day with me."

"You know I can't do that. And it's sweet you want to spend time with me but this is something I need to do. We agreed I'd resign once the baby comes, up until then I'm working. Plus, you did promise to spend the day with your mom."

"Yah, I know," he let out a deep sigh and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, "what was that about a shower?"

She shook her head at him yet smiled at his mischievousness, "You are so naughty."

"If I'm naughty it is your fault," he stood and brought her into his chest and placed a hand over their baby, "I love the way you respond when you come, let me show you how much."

"What if we get caught?"

"Julie," he pulled back and gave her a pointed look, "stop stalling and let me give you an orgasm with the water running down your sexy body. We don't have much time."

Let it be known that Mr. Stahl is a man of his word. Julie was in a daze the whole day at work thanks to his special attention that morning. He dropped her off and promised to pick her up. Gunnar told her he had plans to take his mother out shopping and to lunch so they could catch up and spend some time alone together. Julie just hoped Britta kept her promise and not tell her son what name she picked out for the baby.

During lunch time she called Adam to see what he was up to. Here it was Christmas Eve and the poor guy was still in Edmonton after his team just lost to the Oilers. He was on his way to the airport as they were talking along with the rest of his teammates. He should have been home yesterday but there was something wrong with their plane and a couple parts had to be shipped in. At least they recognized the problem before take-off and disaster was diverted.

With still half an hour left Gunnar showed up, one of the guys took pity on her and told her to go ahead. Silently she promised to let him take off early one day soon to return the favor. It was a good thing too because they needed that extra time to actually search for a last minute present. Apparently her father and his new fiancé were going to join them the following morning to open presents. And with Julie being Julie she would feel bad if Carolyn had nothing to open. Plus there were a few items they wanted to go in together on and this was their first opportunity to do so.

Being out and about with Gunnar was actually really nice, as though they were a real couple, which they were it was a simple manner of them not being able to spend much time together. Having him there with her as elder ladies stopped to ask how far along she was and other general questions meant everything. They even received a few compliments on being cute together and were assured their little boy was bound to be a handsome fellow. When Gunnar asked if people stopped her like that all the time she told him it was happening more lately now that it was clear she was pregnant.

The rest of the evening was spent with a whole lot of good food and merry company. Britta had explained that in Iceland they exchange their presents to each other on Christmas Eve and insisted that Julie and Sophie open at least one of the gifts she brought for them. In return the Gaffney ladies retrieved a gift each for their two Nordic guests.

Sophie was given an exquisite lava vase created in Iceland, it was unique and beautiful and she found the perfect spot for it on the mantle over the fireplace. For Julie, Britta had a sweater coat made out of fine wool with matching gloves. It was nice and warm and she loved it right away, especially when it was mentioned that Gunnar noticed her current coat was getting a little snug. She glowed at the idea of having something from Iceland to keep her warm while he was away with his team. As for Gunnar himself, he was gifted with a few of his old favorite books he used to read all the time back home in Reykjavik, it was a very welcome addition to the collection he carried with him over long flights. And Britta raved over the thoughtfulness of Gunnar and Julie's combined gifts of a clear teapot made just for loose tea, along with several sample canisters of different flavors. It was one of the things they had just picked out today and was glad she seemed to enjoy it.

It was in these precious moments spending time together as a family that built memories to last a lifetime. And by the end of the evening they were all grateful that one innocent unborn child brought them together.


	20. Chapter 20

Waking up with her in his arms was something he could get used to. It must have already been an hour since he first woke yet still he couldn't get enough of just watching her sleep so peacefully. Gunnar studied everything from the length of her thick lashes to the soft brilliance of the blonde hair that surrounded him. They were facing each other and he could feel her heart beating just as he felt her gentle breathing on his skin.

How did this one woman suddenly become the center of everything?

In silence his gaze dropped down to the precious swell of her stomach, his child lay just beneath, alive and moving. Once the shock wore off he couldn't stop that proud feeling that their intense passion created this tiny miracle. Being intimate with Julie was unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. It was in her eyes as she smiled at him and the way she left his skin yearning for more with every touch. She was more than worth all the exhaustion that came with extra flights and layovers. Because as soon as he had her in his arms again everything else just melted away and all that mattered was her and the son they made.

With his eyes returning to her calmly sleeping face he knew what it all meant. He knew what it was even back on their first night together, as foolish as it seemed. Gunnar didn't want it to be just a one-time thing; maybe at first, but it all changed the moment their eyes locked when he first entered her. What they shared was unforgettable and they both surrendered their hearts, even if it was just a small piece at the time.

And now, now it was something that couldn't be described. Now that he really _knew_ her, now that he'd had more of her he couldn't get enough. And not just the incredible sex but the soft kisses and tender embraces and shared laughter as well. Her eyes told him so much with every look and every time he gazed at her he had to wonder just how and when it happened. How had he let her in so completely in such a short amount of time? When exactly did he let himself fall in love with her?

It was more than her carrying his baby; so much more. It started way back in his teen years after that crippling save she made. She was a mystery that he couldn't solve. With the girls back home they would just bend to his will; but not her, never Julie "The Cat". Oh no, she met his challenge and came out on top. He had to go crawling back home to Iceland and train harder than ever because she showed him, she showed everyone, that he wasn't good enough. Julie mystified him against all odds and it drove him to refocus on what he really wanted in his hockey career. His new mentality caused a shift in the relationship he had with his coach. No longer was he simply a tool with raw, untamed talent to do as the man wished, he became the one kid that just might make it. And just as all of his hard work paid off whom should he run into but the very girl that served as nothing short of inspiration. She looked exactly the same yet so damn different in the three years since he'd last seen her. Taller for one; and he didn't really recall her without all the goalie pads but his eyes took in every curve of her frame, it was impossible not to notice just how beautiful she really was. Sharing that night with her was almost like a reward for working so hard to get to the professional level. Julie had to knock him down so he could learn to fight that much harder, and she was there to support him during a life-changing moment.

He loved her. He loved the family they were making. Gunnar let out a small sigh, he just hoped she would understand and accept his gift. He had a feeling she was going to give him a hard time about it but maybe she could see what it meant to him for her to have it.

His thoughts were distracted as he noticed her eyes blink open and fell even more for her at the sincere smile tugging at the corner of her lips even as she tried to curl further into him. Gunnar let his fingers finally run through the silken strands of her hair, it was something he'd wanted to do for over an hour but didn't want to wake her.

Julie pressed her lips to his collarbone and chest, "Morning, did you sleep okay?"

"I should be asking you that," his voice was low and deep, "how is your back?"

She stretched out a little, "Much better, you really didn't have to massage it for that long. I fell asleep didn't I?"

"Yah," he kissed the top of her head, "I'm just happy you feel better now, I know how hard you've been working."

With a very unladylike snort she laughed at him, "Not nearly as hard as you work with all your practices, workouts, and games. I may not play anymore but that doesn't mean I don't remember how exhausting it can all be."

"Are you really going to argue with me on this?" His fingers found that one certain spot that drove her crazy on the underside of her left breast and she giggled then gasped, "You were saying, beautiful?"

Her eyes closed and she nibbled on her bottom lip, "What were we talking about?"

He positively smirked as his lips replaced his fingers and soon he was making love to her with slow, unhurried thrusts. This was about feeling and silently declaring his love for her. If she didn't get it by now then he would make sure she knew just where he stood before this day was over.

Britta thought it was rather adorable that Julie craved pancakes; it had always been a fond memory of hers to enjoy the fluffy cakes with her little Gunnar. When she heard her boy sent the mother of his child 30 boxes of the stuff she about died laughing. She had taken it upon herself to prepare several for them all to share breakfast together. And when the expectant parents entered the kitchen and her son was laughing she knew then that this girl had to be his match. She couldn't even remember the last time she'd seen Gunnar so relaxed and free to be amused. He was always so serious and yet around the lovely Julie he was able to drop all pretenses and simply be himself. That blissful smile on his face as he gazed at her brought along shades of happier times in his early childhood.

"Oh Britta," Julie came around gave her a hug, "thank you, thank you, thank you so much!"

The older woman just laughed and kissed the girl's cheek, "You are welcome my dear," her eyes went to her boy before returning to Julie. Her thoughts were more on her son than on the pancakes she was being so eagerly thanked for, "it is my pleasure."

With a shake of his head Gunnar took a seat at the table, "So Ma, how have you been enjoying America?"

"It has been nice, I wish I could stay longer," she told him honestly, "I would like to see this Los Angeles where you live. That and," Britta's gaze longingly looked over Julie's pregnant belly. How could she explain that deep in her heart she wanted to be here when her grandson was born? Luckily she was saved when Sophie came through the door with a bright smile, "Good morning Miss Sophie."

"Morning everyone," she eyed the two plates Julie was currently setting down in front of Gunnar and then took a spot for herself beside him, "why am I not surprised?"

With a shrug Gunnar responded, "You will never find me turning down these little beauties. Ma," he returned back to their conversation, "would you be able to extend your trip?"

Of course she could, she could stay in America for up to 90 days at a time. There was no work, Gunnar made sure of that as soon as he got his first check. After all the sacrificing she went through to pay for his hockey lessons and all that went into making his career, the first thing he did was take care of his mother. "For you my boy I will do anything, what plan do you have in mind?"

He sent her a small smile, "Next week I have three games. First at home in Los Angeles, then we go to North Carolina and New York."

"Oh Gunnar," Britta placed her hands over her heart, "that would be so wonderful."

"Yah, I will love to have you at some games, if only you didn't have to be alone."

Julie raised a brow and suddenly smiled, "Actually, my mom is off work all next week for the holidays. She always takes the week off after Christmas to recuperate."

Britta's eyes lit up and Gunnar immediately nodded his approval at the idea as he turned to address the stunned Sophie, "I will take care of everything just agree to go."

"This is so sudden," Sophie's eyes landed on her very pregnant daughter, "Julie honey, would you be okay by yourself for that long?"

Julie nodded and soon Sophie found herself agreeing to go on vacation courtesy of one Gunnar Stahl. She was so excited at the idea that she even gave her ex-husband and his new fiancé a warm smile when they arrived. David looked nothing short of jealous when he found out about their new travel plans though he did promise to stop by and have dinner with his daughter each night and check up on her.

Finally it was time to open up all the gifts and Carolyn had been surprised that she wasn't forgotten. She held onto her basket of soothing lotions and bath salts gratefully. Perhaps the biggest surprise was the fact that David and Sophie worked together and presented a gift to Julie and Gunnar. It was an HD digital camcorder so they could capture precious moments of their baby when he arrives and all throughout his childhood. They had been equally touched at the thought that went into such a present. And when Britta gave the young couple a personally hand-woven blanket for the baby Julie all but cried. It was so soft, just like her new coat and so intricately designed.

David and Carolyn didn't stay long as they'd promised to visit with her family, which worked out perfectly because Gunnar had plans with Julie of his own. But first he had to call and make arrangements for Sophie and Britta to join him on his flight home tomorrow morning. He'd get everything worked out for them tomorrow but for now, he wanted to get going.

Julie gave him a strange look when he stood and held out her new wool coat for her. He watched as she put it on without a word and had to admit he liked her in something from his homeland. Gunnar told Sophie and Britta they would be back later and to enjoy getting ready for their trip. Silently he took Julie's hand and led her out to the vehicle. It took a little bit to get all the snow removed that had fallen overnight; he worked on that while Julie waited inside with the heater going.

Finally they were on the road and he kept his hand on her knee the whole way there. She asked where they were headed but he just said she would have to be surprised. When she was working yesterday and he returned from taking his mom out for shopping and lunch, he worked it all out with Sophie. She let him look over a map of the city so he would feel comfortable enough driving to the place he had in mind. Julie had described it to him during one of their late night talks and he knew it was where he wanted to do this.

Her voice suddenly broke through his thoughts, "Cascade Park?"

"Yah, I thought it would be nice for our first date."

She looked at him incredulously, "First date?"

He parked and looked over at her, "So it isn't our first date but you deserve a little romance."

"Gunnar you've hardly been slacking in the romance department."

"Indulge me," he got out and hurried around and opened the door for her, "I just want to walk with you for a little bit, are you up for it?"

Julie nodded and let him take her hand to help her out of the large SUV, he made sure she was bundled up nice and warm before they started to walk around the grounds. They paused for a moment when they crossed over a bridge, mainly because he wanted to make sure it wasn't too slippery and risk her falling and also to take in the view of the regal fountain.

Just as he'd predicted hardly anyone was here, they did come across an elderly couple holding hands and walking around the trail. Soon they reached a white gazebo and they remained under there for a good while. In silence he held her from behind with his arms protectively around their still growing child and his head close to hers. This was one of his favorite ways to hold her, he loved to run his lips over her neck and shoulder and whisper into her ear.

Sensing that the moment couldn't get any better when light snowflakes began to fall, he pulled out the small present for her from his pocket. He opened it and pressed the small item into his hand and kissed her neck.

"Julie," his hand covered hers and searched out the ring finger of her left hand, "wear this for me. Just wait," he stopped her from saying anything with another soft kiss just below her ear, "it's not what you are thinking, not yet. But it is a promise, from me to you, a promise to our future together, to our family. I love you Julie; please, wear this for me."

"Gunnar," she whispered his name with teary eyes even as he finally pushed the ring over her finger, "I'm so in love with you. Yes," his smile made her heart skip a beat, "I'll proudly wear your ring."

As his mouth found hers he turned her in his arms to hold her close. Finding her again after so long and taking her to his bed may have been reckless but look at what it brought him. He found something with her he didn't know he even wanted. And now that he had it he wasn't about to let it go. There was never going to be anyone else, she was it for him, it was something he just knew. So what if they went about things a little backwards, what did that matter if what was in their hearts was real?

With her cheek resting just over his heart and her hands settled on his hips, he cradled her closely. The chill of winter couldn't infiltrate the warmth they found in each other as the day quickly passed them by. And soon he would have to leave, leaving her heart heavy and his mind distracted. But for now, they could simply…be.


	21. Chapter 21

"So when is your mother returning darling?"

Julie eyed the woman sitting across from her carefully, trying to discern if she was genuine or not, by this point she really couldn't tell, "In a few days," her gaze briefly flickered over to her father, "from what I hear she and Britta are having a really good time."

"That's good," David said without conviction and asked about what he really wanted to know, "When's Adam going to be here again?"

Julie smiled, "I pick him up in two days after work." And she was really looking forward to ringing in the New Year with him. He was lucky enough to have a day off between traveling and insisted on coming to see her. And she was happy for that seeing as how Gunnar had a game that night and was spending time with both of their mothers.

"It's a shame he can only stay for one day," David pursed his lips, "I always did like that boy, are you sure he's not the father of your baby instead of the foreigner?"

"David," Carolyn lightly tapped his arm with her hand in dismay, "honestly, I wish you would think about the things you say to your daughter sometimes."

With a long, loud sigh Julie pushed back from the table after placing down her eating utensils, "Help yourselves to the door when you're done and don't bother coming to visit tomorrow."

As soon as Julie stood Carolyn rose to her feet as well and hurried around the table, she placed one hand on the younger girl's shoulder and peered down at her with apologetic eyes, "I'm sorry darling; from what I've seen Gunnar is a nice young man."

"Carolyn, while I do appreciate the effort you are putting in, you can't make apologies for my father. Thank you, I have enjoyed getting to know you," her eyes turned to seek out her dad and said, "but I will not listen as he puts him down. I'm tired of hearing about him being a foreigner, or the fact that he can't be here every day. It's my life and my decision and I am not about to be sorry for loving him or our baby."

David put down his napkin and stood, "Honey, it's not that, throw an old man a bone here. Do you know how hard it is for me to even think of you doing something to get pregnant? I've known Adam, I am used to him. This other guy," he put up his hands, "I have no idea who he is."

"Trust me; there will be plenty of opportunities to get to know him because he's not going anywhere. Even if it doesn't work out between me and him he's made it clear that he's going to be in his son's life. You know what I think?" Julie curled a fist on her hip, "I think you don't like the fact that he doesn't roll over to try and impress you."

Her father severely frowned, "You are wrong there sweetheart, if there is one thing the boy's got going for him it's that he stands up for himself. Can't you see how difficult it is for me to sit here and see you all lovey dovey with this guy I don't even know? I didn't say I don't like the kid, I can admit that he seems like he's a decent guy. But Julie, you're my daughter. When your baby comes you will know what I'm talking about."

Carolyn huffed and crossed her arms, "Not everything is about you David. You should consider how your attitude and disparaging comments affect her. She's carrying your grandson and here you are making her so upset."

Julie was more than a little surprised at how upset her dad's fiancé actually was over this stupid argument, "Dad, I love him," she laughed to herself and wrapped her arms around her middle, "I love him so much it makes me crazy. I don't know what else to tell you, I'm still your daughter but you have to see I'm not a little girl anymore."

David sighed, "Baby I know, I just want to make sure you are taken care of."

Carolyn actually laughed at that, "Clearly there is no reason to worry when it comes to her being cared for, the boy is smitten. Why else would he put a ring on her finger, send flowers, and leave that last gift for her to find after he left? He loves her David, stop being so childish about it before you drive her away for good." Honestly, her own fiancé could learn a thing or two from the Icelander.

The engaged couple shared a long look together while Julie blushed and smiled to herself. True enough Gunnar kept to his habit of sending her something once he had to leave. The flowers were actually a poinsettia plant but with red and white roses mixed in; they were lovely and kept her in the whole spirit of the holiday season. As for the last gift he sent, because apparently the extraordinarily beautiful oval sapphire and diamond promise ring wasn't enough, she opened a box wrapped in light blue paper and found it filled with classic nursery rhymes and children's stories. There were even a few in Icelandic and knew that Britta must have had a hand in helping him.

"Alright," David moved to hug his pregnant daughter, "I promise I'll ease up when it comes to Gunnar. Like I said it's not that I don't like him, I'm just having a hard time getting used to all this. My baby is having a baby."

And for the first time in probably two years Julie let her dad hold her close. He needed to understand that Gunnar was in her life and she wanted him to be. By that same token though she needed to understand that this was hitting him a little harder than she first realized.

They finally ended up finishing dinner with Carolyn providing most to the conversation while the two Gaffney's were lost to their thoughts. Hopefully things were finally settled between them. Because Carolyn was right, if her dad couldn't accept Gunnar or their son then she was afraid of what that might mean.

Julie decided to get to bed later that night and just as she was falling asleep got a phone call from her mom. She could hear Britta's enthusiastic laughter in the background as they told her about their day. They were still at the arena in Carolina and celebrating the King's thrilling overtime win. In all honesty she was a little jealous of them yet understood why she couldn't go with them. Not only did she have to work but she also didn't think it was a good idea to fly at 7 months pregnant.

Hanging up with Sophie she turned her light off and with her hand on her chest lightly holding the crown pendant she never removed from around her neck she fell asleep. Only to wake up a couple hours later thanks to several elbows and kicks her son was throwing. Sitting up and turning the lamp back on she ran her hands soothingly over her belly. Nope, not tonight, because tonight her baby was up and determined to keep her awake with him. So with a sigh she stood up and began to gently pace her room, talking quietly and hoped he would settle down soon.

Checking the clock she saw it was just after one in the morning and thought about calling Gunnar. Considering he would either be asleep or already on a plane to New York she decided against it and sent a goodnight text instead. And yeah, she was a little surprised when her phone rang just a minute later. Guess their travel day was tomorrow.

Before she could even say hello he was already talking, "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

Julie smiled at his sleepy voice, "I was, but your son decided to wake me up."

"He's just excited because his daddy got a goal tonight," they shared a small laugh, "I miss you."

"I miss you too, and congratulations on the goal and win," she continued to pace and let out a small breath, "I wish I could have been there."

"So do I; and I really wish you were here now. What are you doing?"

"Just walking around my room in circles."

Gunnar chuckled, "Our little boy must be wide awake. I have an idea; try to lie down on your side." At her silence he let out a sigh, "Julie, come lay with me."

She groaned, "If only I could."

"You will, just do it." Gunnar waited as he heard her stretch back out over her bed, "Now close your eyes and listen to my voice, I want to tell you what I would do if we were together right now. First I would climb in next to you and pull you into my arms. You don't know how much I love to hold you Julie; you are always so soft and warm. I would kiss your shoulders and your neck and let my hands get lost in your hair. Just thinking about being with you turns me on. I'd make love to you, so tender and perfect like it always is between us. Then I'd hold you close with your head on my chest and for the rest of the night nothing could touch us, it would just be you and me and our baby. Can you feel it Julie, can you feel how much I love you?"

"I feel it," she breathed out with her eyes still closed and wrapped her arm over her tummy, "I feel you."

They spoke in whispered tones for another hour, who would have thought that one little precious mistake could lead to this? What was only supposed to be one magical night turned into something rare and unexpected yet so beautiful.

Julie woke up the next morning and found their call was still connected. She listened in closely and could just make out the soft breaths he made in sleep. It was nice and it almost felt like he was right there with her the whole night through.

"Gunnar? I know you're sleeping but I still want to say I love you. I don't think you'll ever know just how much you mean to me. You took me by surprise from the very start. I wish I hadn't been so scared to come to you. That's my only regret, not trusting you or even myself. I can't wait until we get meet our son," there was a smile in her voice. "There's so much more I want to say. You've changed my life Gunnar, and I can't thank you enough for it. Sweet dreams, I love you."

And quietly she disconnected the line not knowing the man lying in yet another hotel room was in that state of half asleep and half awake. His eyes were still closed but took in every word with a gentle smile tugging at his lips. It was lucky for him that his teammate didn't get in until after he and Julie were already sleeping, must have been some party. Gunnar had been invited, of course, but he spent time with Britta and Sophie after the game and decided to just head up and get some sleep instead of heading out with the boys.

Getting that text from Julie was a surprise and he instinctively called her, now he was so glad that he did. He could care less about any charges he might get through the hotel for staying on the line all night. Because in a way he was able to fall asleep with his girl, no wonder he felt so rested now. Julie Gaffney, she'd changed his life too. And maybe he shouldn't keep sending her gifts all the time but now that he was so comfortable and welcome to the idea of being a father, he wanted to somehow thank her for giving him the greatest gift she could possibly give. No amount of money he spent on her or their baby would ever compare to the fact that she was carrying his son.

She was giving him a life, a family. And he vowed to not follow in his father's footsteps and abandon her. How could he when his heart was already so incredibly involved? And the knowledge of their future together was changing him as a man and as an athlete. He was more serious now with his training and role on the ice. Before Julie came into his life with the news of their baby on the way, he could admit that he let some of the parties and new money get to him. It was a drastic lifestyle change from having almost nothing to be able to get anything he wanted. But he had a family to work for now, to provide for. And his work ethic was catching the attention of his Coach and other teammates. Out of all the rookies that participated in the pre-season and had the opportunity to play the first few regular season games, he was the only one with the club that earned a roster spot. There were a few reasons for this but mainly most of the guys were a couple years younger considering he didn't enter the draft until he was already 20 years old. In that essence alone he was that much more developed and proved he was ready to play at the professional level.

Gunnar let out a deep breath as he put the phone back on the receiver and whispered to himself, "Thank you Julie, thank you for everything."


	22. Chapter 22

"Wow Julie," he held her by the shoulders and let his eyes really take her in, "you are absolutely beautiful."

She rolled her eyes, "Will you shut up already so I can give my gift to you?"

He shook his head at her and leaned further back in the new black leather chair in her living room, "You can just give this to me," he turned on the massager part, "Holy crap this is awesome."

"Enjoy it while you can because that baby is not going anywhere."

"Yeah, yeah. So what ya got for me?"

Julie smiled to herself and gave him the two presents she got for him, "Here, I hope you like it."

"It's from you, I'll love it." Adam opened up the first gift and was already smiling at the sight of his favorite cologne, he'd been out for a month now and never got around to getting more. "Awesome Cat, thanks." She smiled and nodded and he tore into the second one, very surprised to find the newest iPod model inside. He loved it, of course, but she shouldn't have spent this much on him, "Julie, this is incredible."

"It's actually from me and Gunnar," she bit at her bottom lip a little and further explained, "You mentioned how bored you get on the plane sometimes, I mean really you have always been terrible at playing cards. So, we were talking and he said this would help pass the time. Don't ask me how it works I have no idea. You're smart, I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"It's great," and really it was, he'd have to somehow pay the man back, "make sure I don't leave without taking his number down."

She nodded, "I will. Now, I need to make my way into the kitchen and get going on our goodies for tonight."

"Not so fast," Adam stood up and grabbed her hand with a grin, "aren't you forgetting something?" He gestured to the two gifts he brought for her and enjoyed the small blush on her cheeks, "Open gifts, hug me, then feed me. That's how it works Julie."

With a small laugh she took his seat in the luxury chair and unwrapped the first present, "Your mom helped you with this, didn't she?" He shrugged non-committedly and she shook her head at him, "I love the stone-wear and will use it all the time." She began to tear into the second one and smiled at him in gratitude. There was a picture of her at his house with her baby bump just beginning to show. Also included was a kit to forever keep an imprint of the baby's hand-print. "This is wonderful Adam, thank you."

He stood and grabbed her hands to bring her into a hug. She placed a kiss on his cheek and let him hold her for a few moments in silence. Adam brought one of his hands up to caress the side of her face, "Pregnancy is a good look for you Julie; you really are beautiful."

Glancing to her feet and feeling just a tiny bit awkward, she smiled, "What are you talking about, I'm huge."

Adam snorted and moved to her side bringing his arm over her shoulder as they walked into the kitchen, "Please, I doubt you've even gained 10 pounds."

"15 pounds if you must know," she sassed back and left him to sit at the table while she worked, "I try to keep active."

"Yeah I can see that," he watched as she effortlessly moved around to get everything going for their night in together. Nothing like ringing in the New Year with a best friend who knew her way around the kitchen, yum yum, "Do you need any help?"

"I'd rather celebrate the new year with food I can actually eat, thanks anyway Banks."

He rolled his eyes at her but had to laugh afterwards knowing she was teasing him as if he didn't know a few things when it came to cooking. In all honesty he knew most of the basics thanks to his mother's efforts. Adam did end up helping her though it was mainly to get out some of the heavier pans and other tools needed to finish off some of the food she was making for them.

Of course, he had several options on where and how to bring in the New Year. Yet, he'd been looking forward to spending this quiet time alone with Julie. He was surprised at how much her baby had grown in just a month of being apart. And he hadn't been lying, carrying a baby did wonders for her. She had always been a pretty girl and now there was this glow about her with the life she had within.

But she was with someone else. He had mixed feelings over her relationship with the father of her baby. It was good that Gunnar was involved and especially good that he was taking great care of Julie. In the same breath though, he still had a hard time wrapping his mind around the fact that Julie actually spent a night with the Icelander. From what he'd been gathering with phone calls and the ring she wore on her finger, things were actually getting serious between the two.

He wasn't the only one who really didn't know how to handle the news of Gunnar being the father of Julie's baby. More than a few of the old Ducks were totally blindsided by the news, they talked amongst each other yet left their gossiping from their female goalie. The only Duck that seemed to not be surprised was Charlie. When they talked it over after everyone found out about it, Charlie said he remembered the way they looked at each other back in the hallway of the hotel. Once it was spoken Adam had to admit to himself that Stahl barely moved his gaze from her throughout that whole exchange. And now he could recall his friend's small blush as she re-introduced them all again. So the signs were there as subtle as they were. It was just so freaking weird to think of sweet innocent Julie involved in any way whatsoever with the guy they all hated in their early teens.

"What's on your mind Banks?"

Adam sighed and reached forward to grab a few snacks she prepared, "You. Still trying to figure out how you ended up pregnant with Gunnar Stahl's baby," he laughed when she gave him a pointed look, "yes I know how babies are made, jeesh. I just mean like how did it even come to that?"

"Adam," she hesitated but felt they were close enough to continue, "okay here it is. You asked for it and I'm only saying this once." Julie let out a deep breath and came out with it, "As soon as he walked in I was attracted to him, mind you this was before I recognized who he was. When I figured out it was Gunnar, I don't know, I really noticed just how different he was from what I remembered. We talked a few times and I found out he didn't have anyone there to support him. His coach was there," she scoffed, "but "The Dentist" barely even acknowledged him."

"Wait, his family wasn't with him? Why not? Honestly that was one of the best days of my life, I couldn't imagine being there without you guys with me."

"I know and I'm so happy I was there to celebrate with you," Gunnar liked to keep his family life private so it was something she would respect. "We talked a couple times, it was enough that I wanted to personally congratulate him for doing so well in the draft. I knocked on his door, we danced, one thing led to another and now we're pregnant."

He raised a brow at her though smiled, " _We're_ pregnant?"

"Yes silly," she giggled at him, "Gunnar and I," her eyes glanced down to the oval sapphire ring on her finger, "we are in this together. It was only supposed to be one night and I'm _so_ lucky it turned into more. He wants our baby; he," Julie paused in slight awe at the whole thing and swallowed with sudden emotion, "he wants me."

Adam took a close look at the faraway look in her eyes, "You really are in love with him, aren't you?"

"Yeah," she admitted with a small laugh, "as crazy as it sounds, I fell for him and I fell hard. Alright, enough about my love life what about you? Are you still seeing that Katie girl you mentioned last week?"

With a shrug he didn't commit one way or another, "We're just having fun, she's not a girl to bring home to mom if you know what I mean. I don't know Julie, I keep looking but I think I lost my chance at real happiness."

She snorted ever so ladylike, "Oh please, one of these days Adam Banks some girl is going knock you over and you won't even see it coming."

"How do you even know if you're in love? I'm serious here Julie, how do you know you love Gunnar?"

The smile on her face was a secret only to be shared with the man in her heart, "Adam, I can't list all the reasons why I love him. I just do. It's something I know and can feel with just the thought of him. You'll find that with someone, I promise."

"And this conversation officially became too mushy for me," he was glad that he could make her laugh even if he was feeling a little lonely at the moment. "Well I hope you're right but can we please move on?"

She punched him in the shoulder, "You asked!"

"Ow Julie, you hit better than our top fighter! Note to self, don't piss off the pregnant chick. So what's his family like anyway? You met his mom already, right?"

"Britta and yeah she's great. It could have been awkward but she's really wonderful, I can see that Gunnar takes after her a lot."

"Any brothers or sisters, and what about his dad, is he not in the picture?"

"Uh, its personal Adam, I'm sorry. But yes, he has an older brother Ivan and a younger sister named Lilla."

"That's a pretty name," he commented and she shook her head at him, "so, how much younger?"

"You are impossible. Find your own Icelandic family and leave mine alone."

He scoffed, "Sure, maybe Olaf Sanderson has a hot cousin or something. At least you're not having his baby because then we might have a problem on our hands…or a mini bully."

They shared a laugh as the time continued to wind down to midnight. The teasing never eased up and it was just what the two friends needed. Around 11:30 they got a group call from the former Ducks that decided to meet up and party together back in Minnesota. Even Portman came up from Illinois along with Dwayne from Texas. From what they could hear they were having a blast and felt a little left out of the fun. That was alright though, they were just as happy here than they could be in another state.

With ten minutes left to go Adam made his way back into the kitchen and poured himself another glass of champagne and a glass of ginger ale for her. She made sure he didn't get them mixed up just to get him flustered, he was more than a little tipsy already and was easy to get riled.

"Can you believe I'm going to be someone's mom next year?"

"Can you believe I'm going to be someone's uncle? That's right, I better be your baby's god-father, I'm calling dibs here and now," she giggled and nodded as he continued speaking. "And if you actually decide to go and get married I'm your man of honor. I don't care what Connie or your other friends say."

Julie just shook her head and laughed at him, he didn't drink much at all but he got really silly and talkative when he did. The fact they were both under the legal drinking age should be ignored wholeheartedly. At least they were being safe about it as Adam wouldn't be driving anywhere until the following morning.

With two minutes left to go the house phone rang. Julie answered and Gunnar was on the other line telling her that according to what he was just told by a teammate that however you spend the moment when the clock strikes twelve is how you will spend the rest of the year. He told her that since he couldn't be there and hold her in his arms he wanted to at least spend the next year hearing her voice. It was a sweet gesture from him even if she could barely hear him. He was with their mothers and several of his teammates and players from the Rangers in New York's huge Time Square celebration. The two teams had just finished up a game with the Kings on the losing end yet it seemed everyone was ready to party now.

Julie and Adam stood up as the final seconds counted down, their voices joining the thousands on television. When the New Year hit fireworks were heard going off in her neighborhood and she had to pull the phone from her ear as the people in New York erupted into cheers. Adam pulled her into a warm hug even as she heard Gunnar's voice in the background saying he loved her.

Well, if the moment was anything to go by then she was in store for a great year with her closest friend and lover. Plus, she smiled as Adam kissed her cheek and her hand rubbed over her belly, her baby was going to be here soon.


	23. Chapter 23

Something was wrong. She didn't quite know what it was but something was really bothering her. It didn't help that she hadn't seen him in over a month. January had been the busiest month for his team and each time they talked on the phone he seemed distracted.

Were they already falling apart? Just like that?

Julie had been trying to keep herself busy so her mind wouldn't wander. Yet here she was at the doctor's office again for measurements and to make sure everything was progressing as it should. Without work or continuing to learn a foreign language occupying her brain all she could think about was how distant Gunnar seemed lately. Here it was February and she still hadn't even seen him this year. She knew it was his hockey schedule, she had a copy of it at home and knew he had a game nearly every other day this month including a few back-to-backs. There had been a few times where he had a full day off but his team wanted to work with him and improve a few aspects of his game. It wasn't just his games though, or the workouts and practices. While he did make sure to call every day he kept their conversations short.

Maybe she was just missing him and that is what it all boiled down to.

She was called to the back and shuffled out of her chair. The baby had grown quite a bit and it was getting harder and harder to get up and down out of seats. Luckily Julie was off work the next couple days for the weekend; her boss was giving her a lighter shift as she transitioned into the latter stages of pregnancy. As she made her way into the back and sat for the visit to begin, her phone began to ring. Knowing how her doctor and the nurses felt about cell phones in exam rooms she quickly silenced it and turned the volume to mute.

Apparently her little boy was perfectly healthy, thank goodness. He was a little bigger than average at this point in time but nothing to be concerned about. Julie had the idea that it was his Icelandic genes coming into play. After all, Gunnar was a tall, muscular guy and Britta had shared he was born at 9 pounds and 2 ounces as a baby. All she could hope for was that her son was healthy she would deal with anything else when it came time for his delivery.

The appointment had just finished when there was persistent knocking on the exam room door. Her doctor rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath about some of the nurses being a little too impatient. She opened the door and Julie felt her jaw drop.

"What are you doing here!"

"Surprise beautiful," Gunnar told her with a lop-sided grin, "I called but you didn't answer. I missed you but now we have the whole weekend."

"I missed you too," she admitted as he held her close, "I can't believe this!"

He kissed her lips tenderly and looked down into her blue eyes, "It's been too long and I have so much to tell you. Sorry if I smell, I left right after practice." Julie looked him over still surprised he was actually here. His hair was a little oily from an obvious workout and he had his undershirt with the Kings logo under his leather jacket and a pair of dark blue jeans. His hands came down and rubbed soothingly over his son, "Look how much he's grown."

The doctor and nurse wore smiles as they witnessed the reunion between the soon-to-be parents in love. Her doctor cleared her throat and spoke up, "We actually just finished up but I think there is enough time if you want to see just how big he's gotten."

Julie looked at her doctor in admiration, "You would do that for us?"

The woman only smiled knowingly, "I'd be more than happy to," she shooed out the nurse and closed the door before speaking up again, "I don't need my staff hearing we have a professional athlete in the building. Alright, lay back down Julie and we'll show the proud papa his little boy."

She lay back and pulled her shirt over her basketball sized stomach and watched his eyes widen, "A little different since you last saw us, huh?"

"Yah," he sounded amazed and gripped tightly onto one of her hands, "you weren't lying when you said he was bigger."

"And the good news," the doctor added in as she turned on the monitor once more, "is that mommy and baby are healthy. Okay, here we go, he's in a good position now so you can really see. Oh, he's a bit more active from earlier, must have woken up."

"He wanted to see his dad," Julie commented and earned a kiss to her temple, "looks like we both missed you Gunnar."

"Soon," he guaranteed with his gaze still observing every movement on the monitor, "I promise it will get better soon."

Before they knew it the appointment was over, it all went so fast. Yet she felt amazing having his hand on her back as he escorted her outside to the car. Having him here with her just made everything better. He drove for her, thankfully, and as they set off he became really quiet.

Eerily quiet. She kept trying to keep their conversation going but just like how it was on the phone he barely responded. So finally she just let the silence reign between them. What was going on, why didn't he want to talk to her? Here he is without any advance warning and it was as though they had run out of things to say to each other.

Julie moved a hand over her chest at the sudden ache she felt and fought off the urge to sob aloud as she focused on staring out of the passenger side window. A few minutes into the silence he glanced over at her, "Are you crying? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," she sniffled.

A few minutes later he turned off the road into a large parking lot already filled with vehicles and pulled into a spot close to the building's front entrance. With concern lacing his gaze he turned to her and grabbed both of her hands, "Talk to me beautiful, tell me what's bothering you."

"Now you want to talk, are you sure because every time I try you don't say anything back?"

A miniscule flush came over his cheeks and ears, "I'm sorry, I was trying to concentrate on the road. I wanted to make sure I took you to the right place. Are you hungry Julie, I thought we could get some lunch."

"I'm not hungry," she pulled away from him and crossed her arms beneath her chest, "Gunnar is there something you're keeping from me?"

The way she eyed him so knowingly made him look away in guilt, "I wanted to wait to tell you face to face but yes, there are some things I haven't told you." He cursed himself at the way her eyes looked so utterly shattered.

"Like what?" Julie hated that her voice sounded so hurt and her heart felt like it was about to be broken.

Gunnar sighed heavily, "Come inside, let's talk there."

"No, you'll tell me now or you can just take me home and go back to LA."

He looked at her in shock, "There is no middle ground with you. Fine, I got a condo for us to live in together when our baby comes. I wanted it to be a surprise. God Julie, what did you think I was hiding from you?"

"But you've been so distant lately," she pointed out albeit a bit shamefully for thinking the worst, "I know you're tired with your schedule but I don't get why you can't talk with me for even a few minutes."

He leaned his head back with a huge smile suddenly taking over his face, he needed to get his amusement under control before she killed him. "I was always bad at keeping secrets," he breathed out and finally turned to face her, "do you have any idea how hard it is to hide something from you? I live over three thousand miles away and still can't keep a damn secret."

"I," she frowned and then laughed, "you really got us a condo?"

"Yah," he leaned in closer to her with a smirk, "and there's something else I haven't told you. Do you need to know what it is right now or can you wait like a good girl?"

Julie bit her lip, "I really am terrible."

He chuckled at her, "You're not terrible at all; you are wonderful, and beautiful, and sexy, and all mine," he firmly planted a kiss to her lips and they smiled at each other when he pulled away.

"And as long as you're all mine we won't have a problem. I can wait but now you need to feed your family."

Gunnar shook his head at her yet still made his way around outside the vehicle to open the door for her. He helped her out of the car then held her tightly to his chest and whispered in her ear, "You should already know by now Julie, I'm all yours. You have every piece of me."

Then he brought his lips down on her mouth to sear his devotion in her mind and heart. Her lips trembled against him, needing the reassurance he was giving her. His arms and hands slowly running along her back made her relax further into their kiss. He moaned out her name and she let her tongue dance along the seam of his mouth. It had been far too long since he had a taste of her and took her in immediately. It was so easy to get lost in the feelings they invoked in one another. Something. There was something he had to do. What was it again?

Suddenly he pulled away from her and peered down at the clear desire in those breathtaking azure eyes. He groaned and took her lips all over again knowing he should get back in the car, take her home, and make up for lost time. He ended their kiss once more and let his forehead rest against hers, breathing hard. Her hands on his chest were not helping matters at all.

"Food, you need food. Come on," he grabbed her hand and quickly made his way to the entrance of the building, "I will not let my family starve."

She giggled at him but let him lead her along, "What is this place anyway?"

He glanced back with a smirk in place and held open the door for her to go in first, "You'll find out."

Julie walked in and paused to remove her coat. He took it from her and placed a hand on her back to urge her forward. They stopped and he addressed the greeting waitress, "Reservation for Stahl."

The teen girl nodded enthusiastically and led them through the restaurant towards a separate area. Julie took the first few steps into the area before stopping dead in her tracks. First she noticed Adam standing against a wall holding up the camcorder they got for Christmas. Then she noticed her mom, then Britta, then Connie and Charlie, and oh my freaking God all of her old friends and Duck teammates and even Coach Bombay were here! Plus her favorite instructor and even a few of her classmates and co-workers showed up. There were a few others she either didn't know or recognize but it was clear what was going on. The three tier cake and baby shower balloons confirmed it.

Her shocked flush only deepened as everyone yelled out "Surprise!"

She didn't know what to do, who to look at, what to think. Numbly she turned to Gunnar and found his grinning face peering down at her lovingly. Gunnar took one look at her and knew she was fighting off tears so he pulled her to him and let her hide from them all for a brief second under his protective arms.

Everyone awed and laughed at the couple even as he whispered over the ruckus, "Are you glad you waited?" All Julie could do was nod against him. He laughed at her and tried to get her to turn around, "Come on beautiful; let's greet our guests."

Sophie, Britta, and David were the first to come up and embrace her, trying to help calm her down. Julie was still overwhelmed even when her Ducks surrounded her, her only saving grace was the fact that Gunnar kept his arm around her the whole time. She was so happy to have all of her friends and family in one place to celebrate the life they were bringing into this world. She was happy yet she needed his strength and she was coming to realize that she probably always would.

Once they got pass the initial greeting with her old hockey comrades Gunnar introduced her to a few of his new teammates with the Kings. She met the one whose family he was staying with, his team captain, and the two line-mates he usually shares his shifts on ice with. She thought it was really nice and incredible that they came all the way here to support Gunnar and she made sure they knew how she felt. The veteran that Gunnar lived with told her she was welcome at any time in his home and that his wife wanted to meet her and their baby when he comes. To say he earned a hug from her was an understatement and then Gunnar shook all their hands in gratitude for their unwavering support.

"Now, there is one more person I would like to introduce you to. I didn't think she was going to be here but I'm happy she is," with his hand on her back he walked with her around the room until they came across a woman who seemed to be just a little younger than Julie herself. She was gorgeous and Julie already figured out who she was at first glance…she looked far too similar to her brother, "Julie, this is my sister Lilla. And Lilla, this is my beautiful Julie."

"It's nice to meet you," her accent was much thicker and seemed a little different from her brother and mother's. Perhaps it was because she lived in Sweden for several years.

"You too," Julie leaned over and gave the girl a hug, "I'm so happy you are here!"

The girl smiled prettily at the sincerity of the blonde's voice. Turning to her brother she coyly told him, "I like this one, try to keep her around."

"That is the plan," he leaned down to kiss his sister's cheek, "we'll talk more later but now," he turned to Julie and placed one hand on her shoulder and the other over their growing child, "it is time to feed my family."


	24. Chapter 24

The whole time Adam recorded the event for them. He captured all the gifts they opened, including all the baby stuff and sexy lingerie Connie picked up while in Paris. That definitely caused everyone to go in an uproar…especially Julie's father. All poor Julie could do though was turn a little red while Gunnar fought to keep an eager smirk from his face. He hadn't even thought of making love to her post-baby, but now that he had…

The cake was cut shortly after the presents were all opened up and Adam decided to take a break. He walked over to the couple sitting closely together and put a hand on each of their shoulders though his eyes were on Julie, "How ya doing little mama?"

She had both hands on her belly and looked up, "He's kicking, do you want to feel?

"Sure," he let her grab his hand and place it firmly on her stomach and smiled when he felt a couple little thumps. He looked over to Gunnar and nodded, "Maybe it wasn't the best idea to surprise someone about to have a baby."

"Perhaps not," Connie interrupted and took the open seat next to Gunnar, "I gotta hand it to you; I've never seen so many hunky guys at a baby shower Julie. All this eye candy," she stated while appreciatively sizing up a few of the men in the room.

Speaking of said 'eye candy' one of Gunnar's teammates came over and told them they were getting ready to head back to the hotel for the night. Julie and Gunnar both thanked each of them again for coming all this way just for a surprise baby shower and again for the gifts from the team. It was pretty shocking when they handed over the keys to a brand new Cadillac Escalade, telling them they all pooled some cash together so the new family would be safe and stylish. The vehicle was waiting for them back in Los Angeles and the whole moment was tearfully overwhelming. Apparently she was going to have to get used to extravagant gifts seeing as a vehicle like that was pocket change for these guys. Gunnar felt extremely touched that his teammates went so far out of their way to come today. From the very beginning the guys made him feel welcome to the team and part of a family, which meant a lot considering he didn't have anyone state side until Julie came back into his life.

A lot of other people had left but not before Julie and Gunnar took their time to really talk and properly be introduced. Several of Julie's family members were there and seeing as they never met him before it took a while to make sure they all knew him. After a while The Ducks remained behind and they all circled around along with Sophie, Britta, and Lilla.

"Alright cutie, you knew this was coming," Dean Portman sent her a sharp grin, "mind explaining how the hell you got knocked up with Stahl's kid?"

Julie put a hand to her forehead in embarrassment though it was Gunnar who responded with a simple, "Yah, we made love."

"Okay," Sophie stood and looked to Britta, "want a ride home? I doubt we need to be here for this conversation. You guys all enjoy the rest of your night and don't forget the place closes at 1."

Everyone laughed even as the two mothers left. Lilla mentioned that she really didn't want to hear about her brother's adventures but stayed behind anyway to spend more time with Gunnar and his American girl. Things began to settle down again and Julie shook her head at a few of her teammates, particularly Les Averman who was currently sending kissy faces her way.

Charlie sighed, "Why do I feel like I'm back at Eden Hall?"

"Because apparently no one has grown up," Adam told him in dry humor.

"Hey," Connie crossed her arms under her chest with Guy's arm around her shoulders, "we were all surprised to find out Cat's baby daddy was the freaking captain of team Iceland." She then looked the tall dark-blond up and down and nodded, "and he's even hotter than he was back then. Julie..."

The expectant mother groaned then laughed at her friend, "Still not telling."

Connie pouted, "You're no fun."

"Uh…husband," Guy pointed to himself, "right here."

The former forward merely shrugged and kissed his cheek, "Doesn't mean I can't look."

Gunnar leaned down to whisper in Julie's ear, "Could have warned me all your little Ducks were crazy."

She giggled and bumped his shoulder with her own, "Maybe if I'd known they were going to be here I would have."

He tickled her thigh playfully then pulled her in close for a long kiss on the lips. Dean watched the way they interacted with each other in clear surprise, "See that is what I'm talking about," he gestured to them, "how did _that_ happen?"

"Dude, I think it's pretty obvious," Fulton mocked with a punch to his fellow former bash brother's shoulder.

"Come on bro, you know what I mean. When is the last time you saw Cat getting cutesy with anybody? Here comes along Stahl and the babe's all over him."

Gunnar let the silence fall for a brief moment as he carefully eyed a former rival, "Is this going to be a problem? Julie and I are together, that's not changing any time soon."

"No problems man," Adam spoke up, "at least not from me. Not all of us live in the past."

Dean growled though he was mostly kidding as he demanded, "What are you trying to say, rich boy?" Banks simply rolled his eyes and tossed up his hands and Portman joined the others in laughing, "Jokes aside I don't care what the two of you do. I just find it weird how out of nowhere you guys are all in love and stuff. I mean a one-night thing, yeah I get that, Julie's a hot little chick."

Goldberg sighed, "Wow man, just wow."

Julie and Gunnar eyed each other and smiled. He took her hand in his, "Yah she is," he glanced up and looked around the room to the people he barely recognized from the tournament years back, "our feelings couldn't be contained to just one night. We'll leave it at that."

"Yes please," Adam sighed, "enough about the soon-to-be mommy and daddy getting their freak on."

After a soft giggle Lilla nodded her head, "Before I get sick."

Most of the single guys in the room instantly looked the foreign girl's way in obvious interest. "Damn," Connie looked at her in pure awe, "I need to get an accent."

The large group spent another hour talking and catching each other up with their lives. Most of the time was spent grilling Gunnar about a few of his old teammates from the tournament a few years back. Okay, they mostly wanted to know what happened to Olaf Sanderson. All that was said is that the two former line-mates lost touch and he didn't really know what became of him. It wasn't exactly the truth but also wasn't that far of a stretch either, it was one of those things where it really wasn't anyone's business. And Gunnar liked to keep his private life…private.

As the time was running late into the night the Ducks helped pack all the gifts they received into the back of the Gaffney's sports utility vehicle. Adam offered to use his rental for the rest of the items seeing as he was staying for another day unlike the rest of the Ducks. Lilla wasn't sure if she should go back to the hotel or go to Julie's home. It was decided when Adam suggested he could take her to the hotel since he had a room at the same place and she could ride with him over to the house for breakfast the following day.

Julie and Gunnar came in and agreed to unload everything in the morning considering Britta and Sophie must have already been sleeping. There was no hesitation when he led her up the stairs and into her room with his hand helping to support her back. He couldn't stop looking at the little bump that wasn't so little anymore. It was almost like there was a basketball beneath her skin she was so round. Her doctor had mentioned today that Julie was 'all baby'. When he asked what that meant she explained that his son's mother hadn't gained that much weight. At first he was concerned but the lady doctor simply smiled and reassured him once more they were both perfectly normal and healthy. And tonight, as he observed her, he found himself agreeing with the professional. As he looked at Julie from behind he couldn't tell she was pregnant at all, but from the sides and front, it was quite obvious.

The first thing she did was kick off her shoes and let out a nice long breath. Gunnar studied her closely as she moved to her dresser and pulled out a light blue silken gown with thin straps that would fall just above her knees. He was surprised to see she was wearing jeans but apparently they fit just fine around her waist, they just had to come down a little lower than usual. Seeing she was having a little difficulty he quickly made his way to her and was all too happy in helping her bring them down her legs.

Julie's eyes watched his every move as she caught his reflection in the mirror of her dresser. Seeing his eyes focused on her while his lips lingered over her neck and ear sent warmth throughout her whole body. Gunnar smirked at her and she watched as his hands slowly, gently, brought down the sides of her white panties.

Already he was hard for her. Just touching her soft skin was arousing. He brought his hands up and started to massage the sore muscles in her back, causing her to moan in delight. She was sexy without even trying, with her eyes closed in pleasure. Finally he couldn't take it anymore, he had to have her, right now.

He pushed her forward to lean against the dresser, keeping his gaze locked on hers through the mirror as he pulled his pants down. With a hand to guide him, he rubbed his tip up and down her wetness, sheathing himself so deep inside of her they both couldn't stop the moans that escaped. His thrusts were hard and fast, all day he'd wanted this with her, to be so close physically and emotionally.

"I missed you Julie," he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I love you."

"Gunnar!" she cried out as her body shuddered around him, "I love you to!"

With a smirk he pulled back and gave her several more thrusts before feeling himself build to his peak. Long after his orgasm ended he remained inside of her, needing to feel so close to the woman he loved. With a sigh, he finally pulled out and led her to the bed, sans nightgown.

She snuggled as best she could against him as he pulled the blankets over their bodies, "I'm going to have to be careful around you, Mr. Stahl."

"And why is that," he reached over and turned off her bedroom lamp before getting comfortable with her finally back in his arms. He'd been looking forward to this moment where they could sleep side by side for over a month.

"You really had me fooled earlier," she let her fingers roam over the smooth expanse of his well-defined chest.

He frowned in the darkness, "I didn't enjoy keeping your baby shower a secret from you. When I talk to you, I want to tell you everything."

"Don't worry, you did a good job. And it's okay to keep things like that a secret, I just don't like lies, I don't think anyone does."

"Wait," he turned a little more towards her, "what lies? When do you think I lied to you?"

"Gunnar, we said we would pick out a place to live together, I should have known better," she teased him.

"We agreed to pick a _house_ together," he clarified, "once we know for sure we're staying in Los Angeles. Besides, in a few years we'll be able to afford a better home after I sign a new contract. Julie I wasn't lying to you earlier. I'll need you to start thinking about how you want to decorate and get furniture. I brought pictures so you can get ideas; I hope you'll like it."

She was silent for a moment, "So you got us a place of our own?"

"Yah," his hands searched out her face and brought his lips to hers for a tender kiss, "for you, for me, and for our son. And I'm not moving in until I have my family with me."

"Gunnar," this was the sweetest thing and it was choking her up, "I don't think I deserve you."

His hand reached down and joined hers as it settled over their baby, "And I don't think I deserve you but here we are. Ever since you came into my life I've never been happier. I love you Julie."

"I love you so much. Sometimes I can't believe how in love with you I really am and it's all your fault," her hand began to stroke over him as her voice lowered, "let me show how much I really love you Gunnar. I want to thank you for all the wonderful things you do for me…that you do to me."

He sucked in a breath and closed his eyes at her attention to his body, "Come and get it."


	25. Chapter 25

"Well," she began as they lay awake together in the morning, "we did it again."

She felt his amusement rumble as she leaned back against him, "Consider it training. Everyone is telling me to get used to long nights," he brought his mouth to her shoulder, "they don't know I already am."

"We do our best talking at night."

His hands continued to lazily reach around and caress her tummy, "We do more than talk."

"Yes we do," she smiled and felt him hug her just a little closer to his chest. She loved to sit between his legs with her back against him, it was comfortable and it let them both be close to each other and their baby within. "Only 6 more weeks Gunnar; 6 weeks and we'll be parents."

"Are you ready?"

"I think so. Are you?"

He laughed once, "I have no idea," he nuzzled her hair with his nose, "but I can't wait to find out."

"I just hope you can be there when he decides to meet us," that was one of her biggest fears, that he wouldn't be able to make it in time. Unfortunately he was scheduled in back-to-back games, both in Los Angeles, on the 20th & 21st. Their baby was due on the 21st but maybe he would come early or late so Gunnar could be there.

"When he's ready I'll be there, I promise. Coach already told me I could go as soon as you go into labor. So you better call me if you feel anything." Him being there kind of depended on both Julie and the baby. As long as she gave him enough of a notice he could make it. Missing the birth of his first child was something he did not want to let happen. He placed a few kisses to her neck, "We haven't talked about names," he felt her go absolutely still against her, "let me guess, you already have one picked out."

Julie let out a deep sigh, "I do but only a first name, I thought maybe you could pick out the middle one."

"I'd like that but it would help if I knew the first."

She turned and hesitated at meeting his soft eyes, "I want to surprise you with it, that's why I never brought it up. Can you be a good boy and wait 6 more weeks?"

"Since you were a good girl yesterday I'll be good for you. One thing," he reached and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, "do I get final approval? I will not have my son with some ridiculous name to live with for the rest of his life."

Julie grinned suddenly which caught him off guard, "I'm pretty sure you'll like it but yes, if it makes you feel better you can have final approval."

He raised a brow only for her to turn around and relax against him again. In a quiet voice he asked the one thing he'd been thinking non-stop about for months, "What about his last name?"

She frowned a little to herself and took the time to shift her position so they could look at each other in the eyes. "I'm glad you brought this up. At first I was going to use Gaffney but that was before you knew. Now I'm not sure what to go with. Can I ask you a question? Why isn't your last name Karlsson?"

Gunnar searched her eyes feeling very pleased with her knowledge of how his country traditionally named their people. "There are some family surnames that carry-on. My great-grandfather was originally from Germany. He traveled to Iceland, married a local woman and they used his family name." And it was a tradition that he wanted to continue with their child, even if he didn't respect his father he did respect his own heritage.

"My instinct is to go with Stahl. Honestly, I think you should make that decision, if you want him to have the surname Gunnarsson that would be okay too. My American way of thinking will get used to it," she joked.

"Julie," damn this woman amazed him, "you would name our baby using the customs of my country?"

She shrugged, "Of course I would. You know how I feel about both our cultures being part of his life. If it's important to you then it's important to me. We're family."

He stared at her for several long seconds before kissing her as passionately as he could, needing to express that he was completely happy and in love with her. "Stahl," he muttered before taking her lips once more. And one day, when she was ready, she would take his name for herself. Pulling back and looking again into those precious blue eyes, "It would make me proud to have our son share my last name."

"Then he will," she told him breathlessly.

Just as she was leaning in to close the distance between their lips there was a knocking on her bedroom door. They were both still nude so Gunnar quickly pulled on a shirt and his boxers and made sure she was completely covered before opening it. Adam was on the other side and walked right pass the Kings player and into his friend's bedroom. Julie's eyes widened when he lay on his back across the end of her bed and she looked to Gunnar in shock.

"Everyone is downstairs, we brought breakfast," Adam told them and closed his eyes, "Julie give me one of your pillows."

What he got instead was a well-placed kick in the ribs, "Adam get out!"

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Now you know how I feel every day," she glared at him.

Gunnar sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I know you two are friends but if you see any part of my girlfriend you shouldn't I'm going to break something." And it would be his knuckles against his jaw.

"What is going on?"

They all turned to see Lilla standing in the doorway. Julie pulled the blankets tighter around herself wanting to disappear and Gunnar sheepishly rubbed at the back of his neck. Adam smirked and finally got off the bed to make his way toward her, "I was just interrupting their morning. I think I made them mad."

The teen shook her head at their antics, feeling more comfortable around Adam after he was so helpful and patient the evening before, "Like it's hard to make Gunnar mad."

"I'm not doing this with either of you," Gunnar announced pulling his shirt over his head then let his fingers rest on the waistband of his boxers, "unless you want to see more get out."

Adam rolled his eyes and followed after a quickly retreating and rather pale-faced Lilla, "Getting out! Jeesh man that's your sister!" It wasn't like he hadn't seen his fair share of nude men before, it happened with every game and practice. Not that he voluntarily wanted to see Julie's boyfriend in all his glory, oh no, that's just so wrong.

Gunnar shook his head and firmly closed the door. He looked back to Julie and they both started laughing. Seeing as how he was in desperate need of a hot shower, that was first on the agenda. Julie relished at his help in washing and drying her off. It was getting to the point to where she had a hard time reaching her legs.

They stood together in the arched entrance of the kitchen. He was holding her to him closely as they watched Sophie, Britta, Adam, and Lilla laugh and continue in conversation. Obviously they were recounting the incident upstairs as Lilla complained she never wanted to see that much of her brother ever again. Britta gave her sorely missed only daughter a fond smile yet also began to lecture the two of them that a couple deserves their privacy.

"Oh hey you two," Sophie smiled and came to retrieve her daughter from under Gunnar's arm and give her a big hug, "how are you feeling this morning honey?"

"Perfect," she stared at them all one by one and placed her hands over her belly, "I have my family with me."

"My dear," Britta came over with a wide smile and gave her a hug as well, "it is so good to see you again. If only Ivan could be here," she admitted a little sadly.

"Brother wanted to come," Lilla admitted, "he did send a gift Gunnar and so did dad. Do you want me to get them?"

At his nod she ran off into the living room while the others sat around the table. Lilla returned with two wrapped presents and placed them in front of Gunnar. At first he tried to get Julie to open them but she insisted that he take the honors considering they were from his family. So with hesitant hands he opened first the gift from his brother, the same man he hadn't spoken to since he was 10 years old. There had been a few exchanged letters but the damage had already been done. Inside was an envelope that requested Gunnar to read in private, beneath that there were quite a few solid wooden baby toys. They were sturdy and Lilla explained to Julie that the rattle had actually been Gunnar's as a baby.

That certainly made the mother-to-be smile as it just became possibly her favorite baby present so far. She picked it up and gave it a small shake as Britta adoringly watched Julie's eyes fall in love with the old rattle. Apparently Karl made off with more than she realized when he left Iceland behind for good.

Gunnar sighed and began to unwrap the rather large box his father sent from overseas. Inside there were three more individually wrapped gifts, one for him, one for Julie, and one for their baby. He handed Julie her gift though she wanted to open the one for their son first. Inside was a Steiff teddy bear from Germany, Lilla told them that their father actually went to his family's birth place just to get it for him. Gunnar then opened the gift meant for him and was surprised to see it was a simple card with a lengthy message he wanted to read later when it was just him and Julie.

All eyes then turned to Julie and she unwrapped the present with her name on it. She found an old wooden box latched shut and when she opened it she was surprised to find a velvet pouch. Lilla gasped and Britta's eyes went wide in shock while Gunnar looked at her with such severe concentration Julie wasn't sure what to think.

"Open it," he insisted, almost demanded, at seeing her hesitance.

Nodding she untied the soft pouch and gently pulled out a stunning pearl necklace, "Wow, this is so beautiful."

"And old," Britta's voice was light as her eyes began to tear up and placed a hand over her heart, "very old."

Lilla swallowed down and looked at her brother and the woman in his life in a new light. She had known that Gunnar talked very briefly with her father only to give him the news of Julie's pregnancy. Yet her brother must have left enough of an impression for her dad to feel that Julie was forever going to be in his life. Otherwise he never would have given her such a precious gift, "Those were my great-great grandmother's."

Julie's eyes widened and her eyes snapped to Gunnar's. He was still staring at her yet she couldn't read the expression in his gaze. She blinked and looked back at Lilla, "I'm not sure if I should have this. Something like this should go to you."

"It's okay," the younger girl smiled, "I have been promised her wedding rings among other things. This was meant for you to have."

"I'll treasure it," Julie told her earnestly and brought the necklace to her chest, "always."

Lilla came around the table and gave her a long hug. It was a start to a new relationship between the two women who would always be connected through the baby growing safe and sound in Julie's womb. Sophie and Adam smiled while Britta was openly crying at this point. She truly was gaining a new daughter right before her very eyes.

Gunnar cleared his throat and let out a deep breath, "Adam, would you help me bring everything in?" Banks nodded and Gunnar looked down to Julie, silently letting her know that he needed some time to think about all of this, "You just sit here and stay beautiful," he kissed her forehead, "we'll be back."

The four women watched them go each experiencing certain degrees of understanding. The moment had become strongly emotional and by this point it was no secret that Gunnar kept a lot of his feelings regarding his father locked away inside.

While the boys were working to bring all the gifts inside from the shower, the ladies began to converse once more. It was interesting getting to know more about Lilla and her life in Sweden. She still had another year of secondary school as she called it and admitted to them there was a boy she was seeing. Sophie then further explained just how they all worked together to set up the surprise shower. Adam did his part with the Ducks and Gunnar took care of his mom, sister, teammates, and even her co-workers. Apparently when he came to pick her up from work he got to talk with her boss and found out he owned a restaurant with his wife. Things were set up from there with Sophie coordinating things when she could without Julie finding out about it.

They did a good job of keeping it a surprise that was for sure. And it turned out so nice and she was happy to see Gunnar interacting with her family even if she didn't see them that often. It was amazing to think how on track her life was at the moment, almost like everything had a plan now. And it was all thanks to Gunnar and the night they spent making love in Buffalo, New York.

Gunnar and Adam returned and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge to cool down a little. It was quite the impressive haul and Julie was sure there wasn't much that she would have to buy in preparation for the baby. Gunnar placed a large envelope in front of her and she looked at him curiously.

"Pictures of our new condo," he told her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders to pull her chair closer to him, "take a look. My teammate's wife included some catalogues for furniture. Just circle whatever you like," he kissed temple, "I want you to be happy."

Adam looked surprised, "You're moving to California?"

Lilla looked intrigued, "You guys got your own place?"

Sophie and Britta eyed each other feeling that same sensation of their children really growing up and planning out their lives together. Julie swallowed at the attention but wasn't at all ashamed of their future, "We did. The plan is to move when his season's over, anywhere from April to June depending on the playoffs."

"I hate to miss the first months of his life," Gunnar admitted in a quiet voice, "somehow I'll make it up to you Julie, to both of you."

She turned to him and was glad his arm was still around her as she told him in a soft, accepting voice, "There is nothing to make up for Gunnar; you always go above and beyond, it leaves me breathless. You work so hard and I don't thank you enough for everything you do."

From Adam's point of view he could admit there was a bit of jealousy as he watched his arguably best friend speak quietly with the man she loved. That could have been him; maybe, somewhere down the line. And maybe it wasn't the fact that Julie was the girl involved, Adam was starting to think that he simply wanted what they had. To look at someone with so much love that he was blinded to anything else going on.

All he could do was sit back and be happy for her. And though he never thought he would; or wanted, to see this side of Gunnar, he was glad he did. It let him see that he really loved Julie and his actions were proving that he was actually worthy of her.

Now if only he could find someone for himself.


	26. Chapter 26

"Honey, do you think maybe you should make the call?"

Julie paced up and down the living room, "I don't know," she paused and looked at Sophie anxiously, "mom what do I do?"

Over the past two weeks the baby began to subtly drop lower and lower even as her belly got bigger and bigger. And despite all the time and care she took to avoid stretch marks she did get a few. Sophie looked at her daughter and noted the last contraction she felt was just over 15 minutes ago.

Julie grabbed her stomach again as another pulsing wave came over her. No matter what position she put herself in there was no relief. Luckily it lasted for a little longer than a minute. But Sophie was already starting to tremble, there was no doubt in her mind that her grandchild was coming today.

"That's 17 minutes since the last one, honey these things can go fast I think you better call him so he has enough time to get here."

"But he has a game tonight, I don't want him to miss it if it's false labor again," because two days ago when he was actually here she thought she was going into labor. She thought her water broke but it was something called a mucus plug instead. They went to the hospital and everything but she wasn't ready just yet.

Sophie grabbed her daughter's shoulders and looked her in the eye, "Sweetheart don't make him miss the birth of his first child, make the call."

Julie nodded and decided to take the phone into the kitchen. Her mom was right and Gunnar even told her that she needed to call him even if it wasn't actually happening. He didn't want to take any chances and really she didn't either.

He picked up right away, "Julie?"

"I think it's happening," she told him, "I've been having mild contractions all day. I'm so sorry I hate to make you miss a game."

"I'd rather miss that than being there with you to meet our son," he was already quickly jogging towards his coach's office. They already had a plan set up for him, as they usually did for their player's that were expecting children. With a nod to his coach he knew he would already have the first flight to Bangor, Maine that was available, "I'm on my way."

"I hope I didn't wait too long, I wanted to be sure."

"Just hang on and keep your legs closed," he teased her even as he hurried out of the arena, luckily the practice hadn't started yet so he didn't have to change, "only open them for me, do you promise?"

She giggled even as she felt the now familiar tightening at the top of her uterus, "Promise," she gasped out in pain as the contraction hit. In the background she heard Gunnar calling out her name. It ended and she noted the last one was 9 minutes ago, "I'll do everything I can to wait."

"I just got to my car; I'll be there as soon as possible. Julie," he paused for a second, "I love you."

"I love you too, see you soon."

She hung up the phone and went to replace it on the receiver. Returning to the living room she saw her mom already had one of the to-go bags they prepared ahead of time. Everything was ready, Gunnar already had all the baby furniture assembled in the nursery and Julie made sure to wash all the baby clothes she received with a gentle detergent. Watching him put the crib together was a special experience, knowing that soon their baby would be sleeping there. It had been an exciting yet terrifying moment and once he finished he held her close, both needing to silently express their fears and excitement.

"Are you ready?"

Julie frowned, "Where's Britta?"

Yes, Gunnar's mother remained behind and stayed with them. The day before she was set to return back home to Iceland, she and Sophie were talking and it came up that Britta really wanted to be there when the baby was born. It was no stretch to offer her to stay, after all she could remain in America for three months without a visa. They did say goodbye to Lilla with a promise to let her know about her nephew as soon as he arrived.

"And I need to call Adam and Connie," Julie sighed.

"My dear, you can call them on the way to the hospital, now come," Britta came down the steps with yet another bag, this time it was the baby's. It truly was a blessing to have both mothers in her life helping these past few weeks. Everything had become uncomfortable, even sitting in the magnificent massage chair wouldn't rid her of the back aches.

Both mothers helped the young woman down the steps of the front porch and into the front seat of the large family vehicle. Just as Sophie was pulling out of the driveway yet another contraction rushed through her stomach. Once it was over she made the call to Adam and then to Connie, just so they knew that today was the day.

They arrived to the hospital and checked in through the emergency department only to immediately be transitioned up to the maternity ward. First they called her doctor to get her on the way over quickly. Within the first half hour Julie's contractions were closing in on 7 minutes apart faithfully. The doctor arrived and right off the bat Julie told her that Gunnar was en route and they needed to somehow figure out a way to wait until he arrived.

To pass the time Britta kept challenging Julie to speak with her in Icelandic. Since the baby shower Julie's base knowledge had really grown with the help of someone there to work with her on the things she needed such as intonation. So the foreign conversation proved to be a good distraction for a little while. After a good amount of time though Julie grew a little restless so her doctor asked her to start walking around the floor but slowly and to breathe deeply in efforts to relax.

With two hours still left before Gunnar could possibly be there, Julie stopped walking and grabbed onto the windowsill she was passing by in shock. David and Carolyn had been with her at the time as they had arrived together after getting the news. Her father was probably scarred for life but Carolyn took one look and knew what it was when all Julie could do was look down. Sure enough, her water broke. And right afterwards a powerful wave of pain rippled across her uterus.

Nurses surrounded her and finally convinced her it was time to lie down. They changed her into another gown and soon the doctor was in asking if she wanted an epidural for the pain in her back. Julie just shook her head no and concentrated on mentally trying to link with her baby's mind and ask him to wait for his father.

Sophie and Britta were on either side of her bed and looked at one another, both worrying that Gunnar may not make it. He had called Sophie's cell phone a few minutes ago to report he'd landed and asked for her room number. Seeing the look on their faces Julie vowed, "We made this baby together and we are welcoming him to this world together."

5 hours and 45 minutes since she called him had taken place and she was told that she was ready to go. Julie shook her head and refused to acknowledge that she was dilated enough to deliver. They didn't wait this long for him to miss it, she promised him! He was almost here! Breathe and concentrate, keep her legs closed, she would do this for him.

"Come on baby just wait a little bit longer," she pleaded in a tight voice.

"Julie," Gunnar suddenly rushed into the room, "I'm here." He grabbed her hand and saw that she was beginning to cry in pure relief, "I'm here beautiful, I'm here."

"Gunnar," her eyes clenched with her most powerful contraction yet.

Her doctor ushered the almost parents apart and handed the young man off to nurses to get him prepped for the delivery. Sophie and Britta returned to the waiting room with David and Carolyn but not after hearing that Julie's blood pressure was alarmingly elevated.

In the delivery room Julie was finally giving in to that urge to push as Gunnar returned dressed in scrubs and dutifully took her hand. He hated to see how much pain she was in and when he found out she turned down any pain medication he looked at her in disbelief.

He wiped at her forehead and brow as it was getting covered in sweat as the doctor called out, "I need you to push Julie, take a few breaths and push some more."

Julie put her all into pushing, fighting and screaming out against the pain only to gasp heavily afterwards. Gunnar kept whispering to her, thanking her for waiting for him, telling her he loved her and was so proud and excited.

"We're almost there, we can see his head. Take deep breaths Julie, come on daddy breathe with her."

Gunnar ignored the numbing sensation in his hand and tried to concentrate on her as she called out his name. Her body was covered in sweat and painful tears were streaming down her cheeks, "I love you Julie. Come on beautiful let's do this, let's meet our son."

"One last push Julie," her doctor ordered, "give me everything you got!"

Julie's face scrunched up and she put every ounce of strength she had left into one final push. Gunnar flinched at the pressure on his hand yet refused to let go of their grip knowing it was just a slice of what she was going through. Julie felt the moment when the baby she had nurtured and carried for so long was pushed from her body. She collapsed onto the bed in complete exhaustion.

"And here he is, a beautiful baby boy!" Her doctor quickly looked him over and removed the plugs in his nose, "Time?"

"9:26 PM, March 20th."

"So dad," the doctor smiled, "do you want to cut the cord?"

Gunnar nodded shakily and was given a pair of small scissors. With the first glance at his son he was so overwhelmed with emotion he nearly fainted, as it was one of the nurses had to grab onto his elbow until he steadied himself. While his baby remained in the hands of the doctor crying his little lungs out Gunnar carefully severed the cord that connected mother and child.

Immediately the doctor moved to Julie's side and asked if she wanted to hold him while they cleaned her up and took care of the after-birth. Tearfully she nodded and Gunnar supported her to sit up as she took their son into her arms for the first time.

She looked down at her baby, taking in how perfectly beautiful he was. She was between crying and laughing in a state of euphoric pain as the baby curled up his tiny legs and arms to steal from her warmth. Gunnar cautiously sat beside them, with one hand he caressed Julie's face and the other her arm that mainly supported their son.

Julie looked up to see that he was smiling and crying too, feeling as happy as she was in this perfect moment. Their eyes connected and they let out a small laugh. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her damp forehead.

"He's perfect Julie," he told her in an awed voice, "thank you so much."

The new family remained close for several tender minutes, the parents falling so deeply in love with the child they made that was finally here. Their baby, their little son, he seemed content now that he was wrapped up snugly in the arms of his mother with his father watching over them. This was a life-changing moment that would never be forgotten.

"Okay mom and dad, we're going to clean him up and check him over, get his weight and height down. I know," the doctor told them, "you just want to hold him forever but let's make sure he's okay first."

Julie nodded and flinched as she was still feeling some pain. One of the nurses asked if she was ready for some pain medication and Gunnar immediately told her to take it. They eyed one another in concern and worry when their baby's hearty screams filled the room as he was properly wiped down and looked over. Their doctor assured that it was normal as the baby was feeling the shock of the cool air on his skin and the brightness of the room. It was something both they and their child were going to have to get used to.

He weighed in at 9 pounds 6 ounces and was 21 ½ inches in length. After everything was done and he was given a clean bill of health the newborn was once more placed in Julie's arms. The nurses and doctor went over a few things such as a feeding schedule and what to expect throughout the first night. They were given a few more minutes to spend time alone before being expected to give the announcement that he was here.

"Here Gunnar, hold your son," Julie told him tiredly though she was smiling as she looked at him.

He seemed a little nervous but carefully maneuvered himself and took his baby into his arms for the first time. "Wow," he laughed a little and briefly glanced over to the woman he loved, "he's amazing." The baby's eyes blinked open a few times to stare up at his father before stretching a little. With that one look Gunnar knew he would never be the same again. "My son," he whispered gently, "I love you."

Julie watched father and son closely with emotional eyes, her heart swelling with pride and love as she witnessed their baby's hand wrap around one of Gunnar's fingers. The young man then softly kissed his child's forehead a few times as she revealed, "Anton."

"What?" Gunnar looked up at her in surprise and a little confusion.

"His name, that's what I had picked out."

"Julie," his eyes conveyed just how touched he felt, "that's my..."

"I know," she told him softly, "and I love it so much, just like I love you and our baby. It's up to you Gunnar. You have final approval remember, so what do you think?"

"What do I think?" He grinned suddenly and looked down to the face of their newborn, "I think it's perfect. Welcome to the world…Anton Julian Stahl."


	27. Chapter 27

"Anton? Well it's certainly different," David said as he peered over Sophie's shoulder to look down at his new grandson. He had been using the camcorder to capture these first couple hours of the baby's life on film. He looked up at the sudden silence and immediately noticed everyone frowning at him and cleared his throat, his eyes mainly on his daughter to rectify himself, "I like it, is it Icelandic?"

"Yah," Gunnar confirmed, he was sitting in a chair close to Julie's hospital bed and making sure she was eating, "and it's my middle name."

Carolyn brought her hands to her chest with a wide smile, "Oh how sweet!"

"I didn't know that," Sophie said cutely as though she was talking to the currently sleeping infant while she gently rocked him, "but I love it, just like I already love you my handsome little grandson."

Britta was leaning in close as she sat next to Sophie on the small couch in the room, "I'll have you know; Gunnar, that it was the first name Julie picked out when we went over the list."

He caught Julie's gaze and teasingly asked, "Is that right?"

The new mother nodded and yawned excessively before responding, "Honestly I didn't know it was your middle name until Britta told me. I was hoping you wouldn't mind sharing it with our baby."

Gunnar leaned in close to kiss her cheek and whispered in her ear, "You have no idea how happy you've made me. Thank you."

The doctor came back in and greeted them all with a tired smile. She told them that the paperwork for the birth certificate should be coming in before long and that pictures would be taken first thing in the morning so hopefully they had an outfit picked out for him.

Seeing as how it was already pretty late the four new grandparents decided it was time to leave and let Julie get some much needed rest. Sophie placed the sleeping baby into his father's arms and then she leaned down to give Gunnar a hug before going to her daughter for a kiss on the cheek. Britta lingered over her son's shoulders giving them a small rub as she whispered privately in his ear and left with Carolyn and Sophie through the hospital door.

David paused then turned back around and went straight to his daughter, "I love you honey. And I want you both to know," he looked right into the new father's eyes, "I'm proud of you. You're a good man Gunnar and I can already tell the two of you will be great parents. Ah," he smiled and ran his thumb carefully over Anton's cheek, "he's precious isn't he? Alright, enjoy your first night as a mom and dad. If you guys need anything don't hesitate to call."

Julie sighed lightly when it was just the two of them with their son. Gunnar looked up from gazing at the baby to take in how exhausted she looked, "Try to get some sleep, you've had a long day."

She nodded with a yawn, "I will; I'm just enjoying spending time with my family. He's finally here."

"Yah," he sent her a crooked smirk, "so when can I get you pregnant again?"

Julie stared him down with a mock glare, "Be glad I'm too tired to slap you."

Carefully he leaned forward to kiss her lips and whispered, "Thank you," he kissed her again to silence her for a moment, "for giving me a son, for loving me, and for making me the happiest man in the world. I love you Julie and I'll never get enough of you."

"Oh Gunnar," she looked into his deep grey eyes, "I'm so lucky to have you in my life. And I didn't give you our son, we made him together."

"We made him in love. I know you felt it too. That night," he closed his eyes and smiled before looking at her again, "we didn't just share our bodies, we fell in love."

Julie leaned forward to take his mouth with her own but his cell phone began ringing in his pocket. He sighed and leaned back into his chair in disappointment. Making sure Anton was secure in his arm he dug around for the phone.

On the other line was his coach with not so great news. Before they could really get into the conversation he asked for the man to wait. Gunnar turned apologetic eyes on his girlfriend but she was already holding out her arms to hold their newborn. He put the phone on the end of her bed and helped settle the baby into his mother's arms. Then he kissed her lips and Anton's forehead before grabbing the phone. After the first minute of listening to his coach talk he started to pace the room. This wasn't part of the plan but knew he had to listen to the orders or face the consequences.

Ending the phone call he let out a deep breath and turned to face Julie with a resigned expression, "I have to go back to Los Angeles in the morning. I'm sorry."

"I understand and its okay. What happened?" He told them all earlier that he was supposed to have off for tomorrow's game as well and join the team when they visited St. Louis. It was a courtesy and they even called up one of their guys from the AHL to cover him if needed.

"Apparently it was a bad night for us. We lost the game and two guys to injuries, Coach apologized but they need me in tomorrow's game."

She nodded, "Did they already schedule a flight for you? What time do you leave?"

"5:30," he said in a depressed voice, "I'm sorry it has to be like this."

Julie smiled and reached for him to hold her hand as she cradled their baby close, "You don't have to keep apologizing for something you can't control."

He was about to respond but Anton had other ideas in mind as he started crying. Gunnar sighed thinking that it was just his way of showing his disapproval of his daddy having to leave already. The overnight nurse came in and determined that the little one was hungry. After reading on it Julie had decided she wanted to try breast feeding if she was able to. The new parents shared a look and Gunnar only smiled and took over his seat at her side once more, he wasn't about to miss their baby's first feeding.

The nurse helped Julie and coached her all the way through. The new mom gasped out then laughed as her son began to lightly suck on her nipple for nourishment. Gunnar grinned at the sight and thoroughly enjoyed Julie's facial expressions as the baby took her milk. Soon a cloth was draped over her shoulder and she gently patted his back until he burped, a little bit of spit up came with it but was easily cleaned up.

Then instructions were given on how to properly fill out the birth certificate papers they would have to send in to the county and state. Gunnar filled out most of the information while Julie held Anton. The nurse did have to change his diaper but showed them how to go about it. When the nurse left she took the newborn to the nursery center for the parents to get some sleep.

Gunnar watched Julie fall asleep and was soon to follow after her, making sure the alarm on his phone was set so he had plenty time to say goodbye and get to the airport in time. He hated to leave them but at least he made it in time for Anton's birth. It was a little upsetting, especially now that the baby was here, that it was always going to be like this. No matter how much he loved his new family, when his team called he had to go. Now he needed to figure out how to balance his work and home life to make both sides happy. Julie has told him repeatedly that she understood and honestly he knew that she did. If anyone could get the crazy schedule and sacrifices it was her, after all she's been through it. Having her support and understanding gave him some relief every time he had to leave.

It was just a couple hours later when the nurse came back in to wake up Julie. She blinked her eyes open and learned that Anton was hungry so right away she agreed to have him brought back in. The nurse stood by and studied as the new mom correctly positioned the baby to her breast and smiled in encouragement. After ten minutes she switched him to the other side and he let out a subtle burp before taking more milk.

She then changed his wet diaper with the nurse's supervision and was happy to see her little guy was awake and alert. The nurse explained that he'd dropped a little weight since he was born but that it was normal and would gain it back over the following couple weeks.

Gunnar shifted and Julie had to admit that the couch looked highly uncomfortable as a bed. It was just the two of them, mom and baby, when he woke up and stretched out. Standing he came to her hospital bed and found Anton lying on his back and watched as his young eyes moved to look at him. His little mouth opened and Gunnar sent the infant a warm smile in greeting.

"I told you he'd look like you."

He raised a brow at her, "He has my appetite," he told her in a tired voice and let his gaze drop to her chest before looking at her pointedly, "but he looks like you, just look at those blue eyes."

Julie pursed out her bottom lip, "All newborns have blue eyes but I think I already see a little grey in them," she leaned in closer to her baby and lightly touched his tummy, "he's so handsome, just like his daddy!"

Gunnar sent them both a wide smile, "I don't hold a candle to this little guy."

"Please," she rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek lovingly, "don't pretend as if you didn't have your pick of the ladies in Iceland. You heard Connie at our baby shower; even back in the Goodwill games you were hot."

He shrugged, "I am not what you American's call 'hot'. Yah, I had a few girlfriends but nothing like what you seem to think. Most girls go after the handball players, ice hockey is not that popular. I spent all my time training so there was no time to spend on a relationship."

"And now?" she asked coyly, "Here you are in the NHL and doing a fine job being in a relationship."

"Now is different than back then because now my heart is involved," he took a seat next to her on the edge of the bed and placed his arm around her back. "I found the one girl who for some reason thinks I'm worth waiting for."

"And I found the one guy who for some reason thinks I'm worth flying across the world for."

"And don't you forget it," he nuzzled her neck and they both settled their gazes on the child they created. The newborn's eyes were focused on them in return and Gunnar and Julie felt a mutual connection growing as they bonded with their son.

The nurse came to check on them a while later and found the mother fast asleep and the father standing and whispering to the baby in his arms as he stared out of the hospital window. She smiled to herself and found it curious that she couldn't understand the language being spoken. She cleared her throat to gain his attention and quietly asked how things were going. Anton was actually sleeping and when it was suggested that the baby go back to the nursery Gunnar requested to let him spend a little more time with his son. He explained that he had to leave in a couple hours and wanted to spend time with his family while he could, that he'd be out of the state and wouldn't see them again for a few days at least. The nurse seemed more than accommodating considering the good-looking new father's schedule and let them be.

" _Patience and a promise_ ," Gunnar quietly told his sleeping baby in Icelandic, " _I know I shouldn't ask but I need you to be patient with me. These next couple weeks and months are going to be hard for all of us. I wish I could be with you every day, I can only hope one day you will understand. I promise I'll make it worth the days and nights I have to miss in your life. We love you Anton, more than anything else remember that. Patience and a promise, can you do that?_ "

In his sleep Anton let his tiny fingers wrap around one of his father's that made Gunnar smile. The remaining time seemed to go by too fast. Julie had to wake up again to feed the baby and the three stayed awake until the moment Gunnar had to go. It was something; unfortunately, that would be a constant in their lives as a family.

Gunnar was already gone when Sophie and Britta showed up the following day. Sophie requested off a week from work in advance to help out when the baby came but David and Carolyn had work to tend with that they couldn't get out of. Britta immediately asked where her boy had run off to and Julie filled them in on what happened.

They got the report from the doctor later in the afternoon that mom and baby were healthy and would be scheduled to go home that night. Julie was a little surprised to find out they were being released so early but apparently that was normal for healthy deliveries.

It proved to be a stressful first night at home with the baby. Even after he was fed, changed, and wrapped up warmly he still cried. The only thing that settled him down was Julie holding him in the rocking chair given to her from Coach Bombay at the shower. Twice she tried to place the sleeping infant in the crib but he woke up shortly afterwards. She didn't know what to do other than simply hold him.

It was after 3 in the morning when he fell asleep for a third time, she'd just fed him again and once more changed his wet diaper. Britta was with her as she lay him down in the crib and told Julie to go and get some sleep. That if he starts to cry again don't jump up right away, let him work it out unless he gets really fussy.

Julie woke up a few hours later and her nipples were leaking, her doctor said this might happen and after checking the time she realized that Anton needed to be fed. Just as he latched on the house phone rang and soon Sophie found her and told her Gunnar was on the other line.

"How are you beautiful?"

"Tired," she yawned, "but good. Anton's doing good too, he's feeding as we speak. How was your game?"

"About that," she could tell he was smiling by the sound of his voice, "promise me you'll watch the hi-lights on the NHL network."

"I usually do, why, what happened? You're not hurt are you?"

All he did was laugh and tell her he loved and missed her and their baby. Once they hung up she looked at the phone with a raised brow wondering what in the world happened in his game last night.

"Julie my dear," Britta came in with a wide smile, "a package just came for you."

The new mother shifted her son to feed on her other breast and laughed just knowing it was another gift from Gunnar. Of course it was, why wouldn't it be?


	28. Chapter 28

"And now we move into the Western Conference and why not start with the Los Angeles Kings hosting the Columbus Blue Jackets. And what a game it was for rookie Gunnar Stahl getting not only his first career hat-trick but also taking the lead among all rookies this year in points. Let's a take look at the young star's tremendous efforts in last night's game."

Julie, Britta, and Sophie all watched with eyes glued to the screen and mouths open as the camera zeroed in on Gunnar as he scored three goals in the first period for a natural hat-trick. By the time the game ended he had 3 goals and 2 assists for a 5 point night and that was amazing.

The analysts came back on the screen and one was shaking his head, "And to find out he wasn't even supposed to play last night. That's right, we learned in an interview during the first intermission of the game that Stahl was scheduled the night off but had to come in at the last minute thanks to some untimely injuries. Here's what he had to say."

Julie grinned at the sight of a sweaty Gunnar being interviewed after the first period. She listened in as an older man began speaking, "Congratulations! A lot of firsts for you lately; your first hat-trick tonight, and the night before your first child was born."

The smile on Gunnar's face was priceless as he answered proudly, "Yah it's incredible."

"You were scheduled to have tonight off to spend time with your family. How was it when you got the call to make your way back to the west coast?"

"It was hard," he shrugged as the smile dimmed on his face, "leaving my son and girlfriend was difficult. I'm lucky to have her and the rest of our family's support. The team called and I had to answer."

"And answer you did! A hat-trick right after your son is born, that's quite the gift! Fans might think you should have more children if it means a hat-trick the next game."

Gunnar laughed as did the three women watching the television and he responded, "Never know what the future holds."

The screen returned back to the analysts on the NHL network, "How about that? What an amazing past couple of days for Gunnar Stahl and the LA Kings. We wish him the best and hope all is well with mom and baby. Okay, moving right along to Anaheim's come-back…"

Sophie muted the television and the three ladies stared at one another. Britta shifted her grandson in her arms and Julie suddenly began laughing and scooted a little closer to them on the couch. She leaned down and let her nose barely touch her sons from side to side making him smile and reach out with his arms.

"We are so proud of your daddy," Julie told him softly as he grabbed at her hair, "I think we should do something extra nice for him."

Sophie nodded right away, "We really should with how wonderful and giving he is. Britta," she caught the foreign grandma's attention, "didn't you mention he had his eye on a certain something when you shopped together at Christmas?"

"Please tell me," Julie pleaded, "please. He's always giving or doing something to make me happy. I want to return the favor."

Britta sent the young woman a fond smile, "Dear Julie, he does these things because he loves you and you make him happy. That is gift enough in itself, he's always been like that, same as me. But," she grinned, "I will take you to the little shop and we can only hope it is still there."

First though Julie had plans to call Gunnar and put him on speaker phone so they all could properly congratulate him on an awesome evening of hockey. It was the closest they could come to celebrating with him being thousands of miles away. Julie also made sure to thank him sincerely for the thoughtful gift of a sleeping mask, it was made of silk and already she had plans to sneak a nap later in the day when Anton was sleeping. That the plant of ivy and daffodils he sent in honor of his son's birth cheerily brightened up the kitchen.

The two grandmothers agreed to watch the baby while Julie took a long hot shower. She was still feeling sore and had to take her time, it amazed her to think just a couple days ago she was still pregnant. But now their little one was here and he was perfect. When she first found out that she was carrying Gunnar's child she didn't know what to do. Now she couldn't imagine a life without either of them in it. She had a few other ideas to go with the gift Britta was going to show her, it was about time that he got something nice in return.

So she changed into an old pair of yoga pants and a loose fitting top since her body was still so sore from giving birth. With a yawn she slowly made her way down the stairs and went right to Britta who was still cradling her son closely. The boy was still awake and his bluish grey eyes blinked a few times as she came into view.

Julie smiled down at her handsome little boy and gently stroked the top of his head. His hair was a soft, fine light blonde and she was rewarded with a smile from him. Then her eyes widened when a certain smell hit her, and here she thought he was smiling because he missed her. Sharing a laugh with Gunnar's mom Julie stood and went for the diaper bag they kept downstairs for the moment. It was just easier on her to keep diapers and wipes in the nursery and in the living room so she didn't have to keep going up the stairs being so sore. After a quick change she noticed that he kept puckering up his tiny mouth and figured that he was hungry again.

Soon he was fed, changed, and was steadily closing his eyes for a nap. Sophie took him up to the crib while Britta and Julie got ready to head out, promising to be back as soon as possible.

"Ah, I am so glad I can be here!"

Julie glanced over to the woman beside her as she made a turn off her street, "Me too, I can't thank you or my mom enough for your help."

"I'm just glad you let me stay," Britta told her honestly, "it makes up for the two of you waiting so long to tell me."

Silence came between them for a moment and Julie felt more than awkward. Gunnar had told her previously that he kept the fact that she didn't tell him right away from his mom. He told her that it was between the two of them but now she was feeling bad, he shouldn't be included in the blame from his mother. "Do you remember what street the store was on?"

"Yah, it's on Stillwater, Day's or something like that."

Julie nodded and knew exactly what she was talking about, though she had to wonder if that was where he purchased the promise ring he gave her at Christmas. "Britta," she let out a deep breath before going on, hoping against hope that the mother of the man she loved wouldn't hate her, "Gunnar told you about the baby as soon as he found out."

More silence, "I don't understand, he told me when you were already 5 months along."

The new mom nibbled on her bottom lip, "Because that was when I told him," she chanced another look the other woman's way, "he didn't know until then."

"You mean," she began to get just what was being said here, "you kept the baby a secret that long?"

"Everyone knew I was pregnant they just didn't know who the father was. Gunnar didn't know anything until I was already at 20 weeks. There's no excuse for what I did so please don't blame Gunnar for not telling you right away, that is my fault," her voice lowered guiltily, "I hurt him so much, I still don't understand how he can love me, not after what I did to him."

"Julie dear," Britta took a few breaths, "can I ask what happened?"

She nodded, "You know how we met a few years ago? Right, so I was surprised to find him at the draft after all that time. We both changed, things were different. Seeing him again as a person and not a rival, it just wasn't like it was before. We," she cautiously looked over as she stopped at a light, "we spent the last night together knowing that's all it was supposed to be."

"It's okay Julie, I know my son is a grown man. Please continue, I need to know."

"Well, I found out I was pregnant. God I was so scared," she recalled her early fears at first finding out, "I was carrying the child of a man I was never supposed to see again. I felt guilty, how could I turn up on his doorstep and tell him he was going to be a father. His career in the NHL hadn't even started yet, I knew how hard he had to work to get there. The last thing I wanted was to ruin his life. It was stupid and I know better now even though I still worry that he's missing out because of me."

"That is nonsense," Britta told her and crossed her arms, "Gunnar does nothing that he doesn't want to. So what changed your mind and tell him?"

Julie had to close her eyes briefly at the rough tone to her voice, "Adam. You remember him, right? He set me straight and I went to Los Angeles to watch one of his games. But when I saw him," she hesitated and prepared for Britta to officially hate her, "I couldn't do it. I left." Julie felt her eyes begin to water as she went on, "He was having the time of his life and I just couldn't destroy everything he worked so hard for." She wiped at her eyes and made the last turn onto Stillwater, "Adam got us tickets to one of his games before our friend's wedding, they were playing against Gunnar's team. He found out that night."

For several minutes it was quiet in the vehicle. It was awkward and uncomfortable. The more the silence lingered the more Julie felt that she really didn't deserve to have Gunnar in her life. At least not romantically, he was always going to be there for their son but he didn't need her in his bed to do that. She really hurt him, now that she knew about his personal feelings regarding his own father, keeping their baby a secret from him was possibly the worst thing she could have done to him.

Julie parked the vehicle at the jewelry store and she did her best to clear her eyes. She admired Britta, the woman certainly struggled through most of her adult life. Now that she knew what she did to her son, Julie was sure she'd never be forgiven.

"That is the truth, all of it?" Britta watched the young mother nod in agreement, "I knew something happened the minute he stepped foot in my home. He just returned from America with a silver medal and I'd never seen him so confused. Then he told me about the American goalie that stopped his shot. And he began to train harder than I'd ever seen him work before. All that extra work paid off and soon the invitation came and off to the Unites States he went for the second time." Britta grabbed Julie's hand and smiled at her, "And I knew something happened the minute he stepped foot in my home. He just returned from America in love and I'd never seen him so confused."

"Britta, I'm so sorry."

"There's no need for apologies, what is done is done. Sweet Julie, did you really think I wouldn't understand? Between you and me, you'll never know how terrified I was when my husband left me with three children. I had no job, no money, and three hungry mouths to feed. You got pregnant by a man you didn't think you would ever see again, that is terrifying. But we're women Julie and we make it work because we have to."

"I," Julie searched Britta's eyes, "may I ask why Ivan and Lilla chose to live with their father?"

The older woman sighed and closed her eyes painfully, "Karl married again and his new wife wanted a family without all the stretch marks. Letting them go was the hardest decision I ever had to make. The simple truth of it was their father made a lot of money and could get them things I never would be able to. So I sat them down and let them decide where they wanted to go. Ivan immediately wanted to go with Karl, they had always been close as he was the firstborn son. Lilla; at first, wanted to stay in Iceland with me, but that changed when she got pictures of a beautiful room set aside just for her. The whole time Gunnar stayed quiet, I didn't know what he'd been thinking. I thought he decided to go as well so when the day came I did my best to say goodbye to my babies."

"Gunnar stayed though," Julie knew that much, it was something she was very proud of and admired about him.

"Yah, he did," Britta grinned and squeezed Julie's hand, "my 10 year old son looked me right in the eyes and told me he didn't want me to be alone. He said he hated his father and would never forgive him for hurting me so much, for ripping our family apart."

Julie gulped, "And to think I almost kept him from our baby."

"You cannot focus on what almost happened. All you can do now is love him, that's all he wants, it's all he'll ever want from you."


	29. Chapter 29

"Gunnar we need to talk."

It was late, or rather early…very, very early in the morning. He was in the nursery holding his son to his bare chest. He wasn't sure how long he'd been there just holding and rocking his slumbering child, all he knew was that he didn't want to miss another minute of this part of his life ticking by far too quickly.

Julie had been watching for at least twenty minutes now, as much as she enjoyed seeing her two favorite men relaxing together, this had to stop. Over the past two weeks Gunnar had made extra trips to Maine just to be with them whenever he could. He met up with his team in a new city every other night, missing the occasional practice and team meetings and dinners. He was exhausting himself. She loved him for his efforts but something had to give. And now he had that nasty wound on his face thanks to a high-stick that caught him off-guard; she was concerned he wasn't getting enough rest for his games. Britta had helped to keep him in line but she left a week ago and now Gunnar was there way too often for his schedule this late into the season.

"Sit with us," he offered and patted his knee with his free hand, "come here beautiful, I want my family close."

She left the doorframe and gingerly sat on his lap sideways, she took comfort in knowing he was truly strong enough to support her and their child with little effort. And slowly, he began to rock them peacefully. "Gunnar this has to stop, you can't keep doing this to yourself. I'm worried about you."

"I know," he sighed and let his chin drop onto her shoulder, "I miss you, I miss my son."

Once she kissed his forehead her hand came up to soothingly rub their baby's back, "God I love you so much Gunnar," her eyes closed as he kissed her neck and collarbone, "I can't stand seeing you so tired all the time, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I'll be fine, I promise. I'm not the one staying up at all hours of the day taking care of a newborn."

"And I'm not the one that has playoffs coming up to worry about. Honey, your team needs you."

"Yah, but I need you," he held her closer to him and softly kissed Anton's head, "coming to see you two is all I think about. I hate leaving, I just want to curl up beside you and forget the world."

She kissed him tenderly to let him know she wanted the same thing, "I don't want you to burn out."

"Burn out?"

"Yeah, get to the point where you don't enjoy playing anymore. We'll be here for you. And soon we'll be there with you in California. Wherever you go we'll be right there with you."

Anton began stretching a little more and Julie pulled him into her arms while Gunnar gathered them closer in to his body, "I won't; burn out, as you say," he released a deep breath and kissed her cheek, "I wanted to come tonight because you're right, there are just a few more games left before playoffs start. We clinched a spot but don't know who we're facing yet. Julie," he paused to make sure he held her gaze, "I don't know when I'll be back."

Her smile was warm and full of understanding, "Just imagine how cool it will be to take a picture of Anton with the Stanley Cup."

He grinned at her, "I like the way you think."

"Has that ever been a dream of yours?"

"I'm living my dream now," he shrugged, "playing in the NHL was my goal for as long as I can remember."

"Then it's time to make new dreams, don't you think?"

"Anything I could possibly want is right here in my arms," they shared a long kiss and smiled softly, "What about you? What dreams do you have?"

"I still want to be a chef. I want to go to Iceland so Anton and I can see where you grew up."

"Yah, I'd like that too," he ran his lips over her shoulder and whispered, "what about marriage?"

"Yah," she mocked him with a giggle, "one day I'd love to get married but only to the right guy. I have standards you know."

He shook his head at her, "Tell me then, maybe if I come across him I'll let you know."

Julie laughed, "Let's see he has to be tall, muscular, and really, really sexy," she let her eyes look over his impressive chest, "oh and he has to be a professional hockey player, preferably from Iceland."

"Interesting, I might have someone in mind. How would you want him to propose?"

"That is up to him," she kissed his temple, "see you might have someone in mind but I already know the man I want to marry. And the man I love will know exactly when and what to do, he'll make it sweet and romantic, it'll be a memory to last a lifetime."

His grey eyes pierced her blue ones, "And who is this man you want to marry?"

"You Gunnar," she told him breathlessly, "it will always be you."

"And I promise," his voice was low and seductive, "I'll be the one to make that dream come true."

Julie's eyes closed the second his lips touched hers. It didn't take long for their kiss to escalate when his insistent tongue explored her mouth.

"I think it's time I put you to bed," she whispered huskily in his ear. Even though she wasn't quite ready for sex it didn't mean she didn't want him. Her hormones were finally settling down and most importantly she wanted to make sure he was taken care of.

Anticipation crawled over his skin at her insinuation, "You don't have to do anything Julie; we'll wait until you're ready." Her eyes though, the way they burned with that incredible passion told him it was about having sex, it was so much more than that. And he needed that intimacy with the one he loved, the one he craved. "Let me put him in his crib," he paused as she was kissing along his jaw-line, "I'll meet you in a couple minutes."

She smiled and nodded at him, removing herself from the warmth of him. For a small moment she simply watched the two of them again at the doorway. Loving every second seeing father and son together, she felt so lucky to have this, to have them, in her life. With a soft sigh she went back to her room and immediately went to her dresser to collect the gift Britta had helped her pick out for him, already knowing he was going to be a little upset. Oh well, she was sure she could think of a few things to distract his anger at her.

It took a few more minutes before Gunnar came back into room. He was exhausted but spending this time with his son and girl, his family, it was worth it. And frankly, being this tired was something he was rather used to at this point. It was never a hesitation on his part to stretch his limits when it came to something important to him. And what could ever be more important than Julie and Anton?

He frowned a little though at the silver gift-wrapped box in her delicate hands, "What is that?"

She smiled up at him and moved forward to present him with her gift, "It's my turn Gunnar. You are always leaving me presents after you leave and I finally decided that you deserved something as well. Here," she stretched her hand out a little further.

"Julie," he hesitated a little even as he accepted the finely shaped gift into his hands, "you know you don't have to do this, give me things."

"Neither do you," she quietly pointed out, "but I wanted to. Now please, open it."

Finally he sent her that familiar smirk she so loved and began to tear into it. His eyes widened when he finally opened the box and studied the intricacy of the piece. He remembered admiring this at the jewelry store that he'd purchased her promise ring. "Julie," his voice was quiet and he still hadn't met her eyes and he picked the antique Rolex up to study a little more closely. The first thing he wanted to say was that she shouldn't have spent her hard-earned money on him. And he looked into her eyes to say just that…but he couldn't. How could he? He did the exact same thing and how could he dare throw such a wonderful gift back in her face? He couldn't. So he swallowed down his immediate reaction and finally pulled her back into his arms, "It's amazing, my love, I'll cherish it always."

Julie was surprised, she thought for sure he would get on to her for spending so much money on him. Then again, this was Gunnar, the man who always surprised her. She squeezed him tightly and then helped him clasp the brown leather around his wrist, the piece looked as though it belonged there. "Just as I'll always cherish you."

Then, with a certain gleam in her eye, she gently pushed him backwards to the bed. His knees hit the edge and he soon found himself sitting and staring up into her passionate blue eyes. Julie leaned down to kiss him softly, her hands moving to the waist of the light blue boxers he had on, slowly urging them down.

For his part, Gunnar already had his hands on the edge of her shirt and made little time in yanking it over her head, eager to rub his cheeks, nose, and lips against her still tender and swollen breasts. At the sensation of his face between her chest Julie let her head fall back a little even as a small moan forced its way out of her throat. His hands roamed her stomach, her back, even crawling into the ends of her hair to tug her a little closer to him. Her lips soon found his again, tugging at him playfully even as her hands grasped onto the length of him, making him hiss in pleasure into her mouth. Slowly she worked her mouth down his body, paying attention to his nipples, the muscles on his abdomen, his bellybutton, his hip bones, everything until she found her lips over the very tip of him.

Gunnar's hands were lost in her hair as he couldn't pull his eyes away from the erotic scene of her giving him such pleasure. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes closed as she continued to move over him. When she added in her hands he knew he was done for, they hadn't been together like this since before Anton's birth, there was no way he was going to last long. He felt no shame though as he lost himself inside her warm mouth, how could he reopened his eyes to see that satisfied look deep in her intense blue eyes.

He laughed once and pulled her next to him, "That was," he shook his head and enjoyed the smile on her face, "you are incredible."

"Yes," she urged him to lay down so she could lay her head against his chest, enjoying the pounding sensation of his heart still coming down from it's high, "we are incredible."

Pure exhaustion seemed to float over his entire being; exhaustion and peace. He felt so sated here with her in his arms. It took hardly five minutes for him to fall asleep.


	30. Chapter 30

Today was the big day.

The day Julie and Anton finally left Maine behind for a life in California.

Unfortunately, the Kings didn't make it past the first round of the playoffs, despite their best efforts. Gunnar had to stay back for a couple days to deal with a few stinging injuries, to say he learned a lot during his first post-season appearance would be a massive understatement. He ended up playing mostly on the 4th line as the coaching staff decided to go with the more experienced guys, it also helped that their centerman who broke his ankle earlier in the year managed to come back just before playoffs began. The games were just so much more intense and Gunnar found himself with that new dream Julie told him to look for. Winning the Stanley Cup meant having high aspirations and it meant that much more hard work and dedication and sacrificing on his part.

But for now, there were more important things on his mind. Things such as finally having his girlfriend and son move in with him. It was about time and he was feeling slightly anxious about it, though the anxiety could be attributed to his nerves over Anton's first flight.

He got in late the evening before and surprised Julie and Sophie with how beat up he really looked. His shoulder was still a bit sore but what caught their attention was the fading black eye he had thanks to a couple fights in the elimination game. One of their opponents went flying into their goaltender and it was game on after that.

Sophie dropped them off at the airport and the three adults sat in the vehicle for a while in silence before getting out. Between the three of them they managed to get all the luggage checked in before making their way to the waiting area. Sophie spent most of her time cooing over her first grandchild while Gunnar kept his arm around Julie's waist as they watched. The moment was bittersweet as their flight was called to start boarding.

Gunnar put his hand on Sophie's shoulder and leaned down to kiss her cheek before taking the baby into his arms. Sophie in turn gave the young man she loved as a son a long hug. With a few last kisses to Anton's cheeks the grandmother's eyes met those of her daughter. Her baby girl was so grown up now and it didn't take long at all for the tears to come. Julie rushed into her mother's embrace and they held each other tightly.

"Oh sweetie, I'll miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too, mom."

Sophie pulled away and wiped her eyes before looking at Gunnar, "Thank you for taking care of my baby."

He chuckled, "It is my pleasure. Anytime you want to visit just call."

And with that the time to say goodbye had come and gone. Julie ended up taking Anton while Gunnar managed their carry-ons as they made their way to the plane. Julie was quite surprised to find out he had gotten them three first-class tickets just to make sure they were comfortable and had enough room. It was a good thing he did too as they used the extra spot to put Anton's car seat on.

They were all buckled in and Julie had Gunnar get one of the pacifiers out, she had read that it was better for babies ears to either be sucking on something or feeding during take-off and landing. The little boy seemed wide awake and was staring up at his mother with curious young eyes. And he smiled cutely when Gunnar leaned down to tickle just beneath his chin. The plane began to move into position to take-off and the new father playfully got his son to suck on the pacifier. Just as they lifted into the air the couple held hands and shared a long kiss. Finally…their future was here.

Anton got a little fussy but quieted down again thanks to Julie's quiet 'baby' voice to make him happy. Gunnar took him for a little while as he fell asleep. One of the stewards came around and brought them something to drink with the announcement that they had another hour to decide what they wanted for lunch.

"Are you okay," he asked when Julie let out a deep sigh.

She nodded, "Just a little anxious."

He eyed her closely, "Not having second thoughts are you?"

Julie let her head rest on his shoulder, "You know better than that, I'm excited about making a life with you in a new city. You'll have to show us your favorite places to go."

"Are you worried we'll have a hard time living together?"

He raised his arm she was leaning against and put it over her shoulders, in response she moved in closer to him and let her head rest against the inside of his shoulder. From her view point she watched Anton sleeping the miles away perfectly, "No, are you?"

"I've been looking forward to this day for months," he let the side of his head rest on top of hers, "my family is coming home."

She smiled against him, loving the vibration she felt as he talked, "Is it possible to be so incredibly happy and in love?"

Gunnar let his eyes close, "For you and me? Yah, always."

And soon all members of the young family were sleeping as they continuously headed towards the next step in their lives. Hopefully everything would turn out smoothly, similar to the very flight they were on with only mild turbulence.

Julie was awakened by an insistent poke to her arm, she blinked and found that she could barely move thanks to Gunnar's arm encasing her to his body. The stewardess cleared her throat and handed her a short menu of lunch options. Alone again, she peered over and saw that Anton was trying to suck on his fist during sleep and realized it was about that time to feed him.

Subtly she tried to shift out of his grasp to let him continue sleeping but to no avail. Gunnar breathed in and kissed her on the lips before kissing the top of his son's head. She told him to just order the chicken for her while she fed Anton in the restroom. He nodded and put the baby in her arms and watched with a satisfied smile as she dealt with their waking child.

Being a father was amazing. One of these days he'd like to make their family official, Julie Stahl had a nice ring to it after all. She mentioned she wanted a proposal that was sweet and romantic and he was already considering a few ideas. He wanted it to be simple yet perfect for her, nothing to over the top, not for his girl. His Julie found the value in the small gestures that meant more than the extravagant, one of the many things he came to love about her. She didn't want him for his money, as odd as that sounded in his head considering he never had any until this past year. If she knew just how long he'd been mentally debating the perfect way to ask her to marry him she'd probably be shocked. He had always been someone that once he knew what he wanted he worked endlessly until he got it. And having Julie as his wife was something he wanted. All that time spent apart let him know just what she meant to him. She came into his life from out of nowhere and took over everything that ever mattered.

They made small talk for the rest of the flight, that and did their best to keep Anton happy. When the plane touched down in Los Angeles the little one began to cry and Julie guessed it was the pressure on his ears. He wasn't accepting the pacifier and she couldn't go feed him with other passengers watching. Julie glanced around apologetically though most people commented on how cute of a baby they had.

It took longer than they thought to get all the luggage. Other than just about all of Anton's things, Julie mainly packed her clothes only, deciding only to take a few of her more private and precious things and leave the rest in Maine. Gunnar secured them a cart, being all too familiar with airports, this one in particular, and loaded it up.

"Are you kidding me?" Gunnar laughed at her and unlocked the vehicle as she stood there holding their son with wide eyes, "This thing is huge!"

"If it's too big we'll get something else," he shrugged and started to arrange their bags in the large trunk, "but for now I'm glad to have the room."

Julie eyed the shiny new luxury vehicle, "It's fancy, I might be too scared to drive it."

He stopped what he was doing to kiss her cheek and grinned down at her, "You'll be fine."

Julie returned his smile and worked on getting Anton properly strapped in the backseat. All this sunshine and warm weather was something she was going to have to get used to again but so far so good. And it didn't matter how much attention she paid as Gunnar drove them towards their new home, she still felt lost. She wasn't the greatest with directions as it was so learning her way around Los Angeles was going to take some time. She hadn't been here in well over 5 years after all.

The sun was just beginning to dim on the horizon as they pulled up to a gated complex and Gunnar keyed in the security code. Julie grabbed his hand and brought it to her lips when he told her their code was 0628…the day they conceived their baby. And which; according to Gunnar, is their officially unofficial anniversary.

These little things he did and thought about made her fall for him over and over again. It made her wonder just how she managed to luck out and find love with this incredible man. On the surface he was an attractive young guy with a lot of money and a bright future in the NHL. That wasn't really him; in a sense it was, but only a small piece. Gunnar believed in hard work. His mom did the best she could but there were times when they went without, giving up everything just so he could continue to play. He had a dream and chased after it. He didn't see himself the way everyone else did, and he opened up to her and let her see the real him. The thing when it came to Gunnar, a mistake she made regarding him once upon a time, was that she confused confidence with arrogance.

"One thing I've learned since living here is security is a must," Gunnar told her as he pulled into a parking spot facing one of three modern buildings, "my teammate told me people would just show up to his place. They moved when someone came and harassed his wife when he was out of town." He shook his head in dismay and determination, "I won't let something like that happen to you and Anton."

Julie glanced around the landscape surrounding the three beautifully sculpted buildings with approval, "This place seems to be just as secure as it is beautiful, there really is a security guard on site?"

"At all hours," he nodded to an arched walkway, "there's the entrance; are you ready to see our new home?"

She agreed readily and they shared a chaste kiss before getting out of the vehicle. Gunnar told her they would bring in their luggage later before he grabbed Anton's car seat and held her hand. Together they made their way under the thick arch and into a small courtyard of sorts. There was a running fountain and stone benches if they wanted to enjoy the weather outside. The greenery was lush and well maintained, the vibe of the whole place so far felt homey in a relaxing sort of way.

From the way the building was set up it looked like there were four units and Julie was happy to find they were on the ground floor. It would make everything that much easier when carrying Anton and moving things in and out. They stopped in front of a heavy glossy-stained oak door and Gunnar fished out the key and placed it in Julie's hands with a smirk.

She let out a deep breath and unlocked the door to their new place, "So bright," that was the first thing she noticed and took a few steps inside the foyer.

Gunnar remained quiet and encouraged her to move further inside. Anton was making little gurgling noises as Gunnar watched for Julie's reaction to their condo. She moved into the open living room and stopped in the center to take it all in, there were several windows to let the California light in, a sleek fireplace and a flat screen television already set up and ready to go.

"This place is huge," she turned to look at him with stunned eyes, "the pictures were a little misleading, I'm glad we waited to pick out furniture. Oh Gunnar," she turned into him and wrapped an arm around his waist, "thank you for this."

"We're not done just yet," he put Anton down and took him out of the car seat to carry him in his arms, kissing his tummy as he stood up, "the kitchen is over there, come on."

She let out a pleased gasp at the huge kitchen boasting brand new appliances and plenty of counter space, "Gunnar, this is amazing."

"I know how much you like to cook so having a big kitchen was a must on our list."

"It's perfect," she told him honestly, "I can't get over how much room we have." He gestured towards the back of the kitchen area where there was room for a table to be set up and all glass walls leading out to a decent sized porch. She shook her head in wonderment as they stepped outside, "oh my God."

"Yah, the view sealed the deal."

Their building was situated on top of a large gently rolling hill and they could see the ocean some miles away. It was perfect and she could just imagine the three of them relaxing out here after dinner to take in the sunset. Then there was a private pool for their building's tenants to use. Plus there was plenty of privacy from their neighbors if they wanted it, this place was really ideal. And everything was so new and modern, it was truly amazing to her that they would be living in such a beautiful place.

As they moved back inside she found there were four bedrooms; one they planned to use as an office of sorts, another as a guest bedroom, then Anton's room, and finally the master bedroom. Julie nearly started crying when she saw that Gunnar already had new baby furniture set up for their son as a surprise for them. The walls of his nursery were a soft grey with white borders, very fitting for the neutral theme that represented the King forward.

Gunnar placed Anton in his crib for a moment and with a grin pulled Julie up into his arms. Her arms circled his neck as he had one arm supporting her legs and the other her lower back.

She let her fingers play with the ends of his hair as she whispered, "I remember the last time you held me like this."

"Isn't it tradition to carry your lover through the bedroom door?"

Julie giggled and kissed his jaw-line, "That's for when couples get married; the groom carries his bride over the threshold."

"Consider this practice," he paused at their door and kissed her deeply, pulling away just the slightest to look in her eyes, "are you ready for me?"

She nodded in his hold and felt his lips on her neck, "Yes."

"Are you sure? We can wait," he told her softly yet continued to explore the flesh of her neck, "I don't want to hurt you."

"I think it's been long enough," her lips tugged on his earlobe, "don't you?"


	31. Chapter 31

"Here she is," Gunnar walked into their bedroom with a crying Anton, "beautifully naked and ready for you. Julie," he looked up to her as he gently rocked the baby in his arms to calm him down, "we need to eat too."

She felt the hunger pains hit as he talked and pulled her son to her chest and let him latch on. The boy was certainly hungry and she felt a little guilty making him wait so long that he started to cry. Gunnar did check on him after they made love but he was sleeping, she should have woken him then to feed him. "I'm sorry baby," she apologized to him then flinched as he began to really suck in earnest. She looked up to see Gunnar studying his child taking nourishment from her, "do you know of any good places we can order in from?"

"Yah there's lots of places, what do you want?"

"A bacon cheeseburger."

He laughed loudly at her, "Bacon in; pancakes out."

"Guess so," she giggled and shifted Anton a little higher, "honey can you find one of his cloths for me?"

Gunnar nodded and leaned down to kiss the top of her head and made his way to the door. He paused for a moment and turned to look at her nude body providing for his son, finding her completely sexy in this maternal moment. The best part was the feeling that would come the following morning…when he didn't have to leave them. He wasn't going anywhere and neither were they. His girl and his baby were with him, his family. Yes, he wanted to make this official and permanent in his life.

By the time he returned with a burp cloth Anton was drinking from her other breast, he took in the satisfied sounds of his son taking his fill. He placed the cloth over his own shoulder and waited patiently for them to finish. He then placed him over his shoulder and began to pat his back, the baby was at a point to where he could use his neck muscles to hold his head up for short periods of time as he let out a hearty little burp. And luckily there was no spit-up to contend with.

"Alright son, we need to find your mom a cheeseburger with extra bacon," Julie laughed as she stretched and got off the mattress on the floor. His eyes trailed over her figure, "you're so beautiful."

She sent him a warm smile and pulled her jeans and shirt on, "Please, I still have at least 10 pounds to lose. You are the beautiful one. Handsome I mean, or sexy, good-looking, attractive, any and all the above." Especially the way he was with Anton, nothing was hotter than seeing the man she loved taking care of his son.

"Talking about yourself again," he raised Anton over his head and kissed his tummy over and over again, "I told you your mom was silly."

Gunnar brought the baby back into his arm against his side and when he looked down he nearly fell to his knees. Julie looked at him with concern when she saw that tears were actually gathering in his eyes, "Gunnar what's wrong?"

And in a soft, awed voice, he told her, "He's smiling."

She blinked and made her way towards them and brought a hand to her chest in wonder. It was no ordinary smile, Anton was grinning so widely and toothlessly happily up at his father, it was beautiful. He'd smiled before but this was different, this was recognition, he knew who Gunnar was and he was happy to be with him. With all the time that her lover missed out on she knew how important this moment was.

"I'm so glad you stayed with me that night," he whispered and finally met her gaze, "look at him Julie, we did this. We made him."

"I know," she put her arms around his waist from the side, "I think the same thing every time I look at him. We created this beautiful little boy."

"I love you," he told her and kissed her temple, "having the two of you here," he shook his head lightly, "I can't tell you what it means to me."

She melted against him, "You don't have to tell me Gunnar, I can feel it."

Her arm rose to join his on Anton's back just as Gunnar placed his free arm around her waist. Their family, this was what all that waiting was for. This moment right here was beyond worth the months of separation, the several flights and long nights without sleep. They made it through and now it was the three of them together, forever and always.

Anton's little fist raised and dropped a couple times to make his parents smile fondly at him. And it was in the silence of where their bond with their son strengthened.

Eventually Gunnar had to go out and get dinner for them. It wasn't that no one delivered, but he didn't have any menus or phone numbers and the internet wasn't hooked up yet. Before he left they brought in their luggage and she started to go through Anton's things and put them away. The baby's room was pretty large, a lot bigger than Julie's own room back in Bangor, and she was looking forward to teaching him how to walk or read bed-time stories as he got older.

Mid-morning the following day Gunnar had to make a quick trip to the arena and have a meeting with the coaching staff, upper management, and owners now that their season was over. He was gone for almost two hours before he returned and relayed to Julie that while he had a great first rookie season there were a number of things they wanted him to improve on. First and foremost was to continue building on his conditioning during the summer. Julie raised her brows at that as in her mind he was strong enough as it was. Even with just a quick mental comparison to Adam she already knew Gunnar had him beat. It was simply the way he was built being tall and broad-shouldered. That and it was noticed he was great at winning battles along the boards but needed to have more net-presence to help screen shots and be there for rebounds. There were a few other things to work on but overall, they were impressed with his play and told him he was going to be a great fit for how they wanted to build the Kings franchise for the future.

Luckily, Gunnar had the thought to bring lunch home with him. Then they bundled Anton up and decided it was definitely time to go shopping. They needed just about everything! No dishes, no bed, no couch, nothing to really make the place their home except in the nursery.

First stop was the furniture store and Julie tried to pick out things that weren't ridiculously expensive yet would still fill out their living space nicely. Gunnar kept telling her not to worry about cost but she still did. It was something they were going to have to talk about at some point. As it was, she kept silent while he took care of their first bill of the day. She held Anton who had fallen asleep despite being gawked over by several salesmen and women.

On the ride over to the next place for general home supplies she finally broke the odd quietness between them, "Are you sure it's okay to spend that much?"

He shrugged, "Yah babe, money is meant to be spent."

She bit her lip and checked on Anton still sleeping in his car seat, "It's just," she glanced back over to him, "that was a lot of money, more than I've ever had in my bank account." And she wasn't kidding, they just dropped over 40 grand in one store. Her mom didn't even make that much in a year's salary.

Gunnar was quiet for a moment as he thought about what she was saying. Eventually with a sigh he reached over and let his hand rest on her thigh, "I had to get used to it, having money like that. You know how my mother struggled for me to play hockey all those years. And when I think about it, I still find it odd that I get paid for doing something I love, but I don't want my ma to have to worry about having food on the table anymore. I don't want our son to go without," he looked at her briefly before paying attention to the road again, "I don't want the woman I love to want for anything."

"I don't Gunnar, you know that. I'm sorry, I'm not used to being able to walk in somewhere and buy anything I wanted," she slipped her hand under his on her thigh, "I know you've worked hard and earned everything you have. I guess I feel bad that I'm not contributing anything."

"My money is your money is Anton's money," he told her with a nod of his head, "we're family remember? I wasn't sure how to bring this up but; when the bank opens Monday I want to add you onto my account and start a savings program for our son. Julie please, this is important to me. I want us to share everything together. You should know how serious I am about our relationship by now."

"I know," she whispered though in her mind she felt a little numb, "I'm just a little uncomfortable with it."

"With me?"

"No," Julie corrected right away, "honey no, not at all. I love you Gunnar, always. It's like you said earlier, you had to get used to it. Well, so do I."

"I understand," but he didn't have to like it, "we will not spend that much at these other stores but we needed those things."

"Yes, we did," she had to agree, "I can't wait to see how it all looks in our home."

Gunnar sent her a pleased smile, "Neither can I."

She sighed and looked back to see Anton's feet kicking a little to let her know he was now awake, "This is an exciting time for us. Everything is so new. A new baby, a new place to live, new furniture."

"Is it too much?"

"It's a lot to take in, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good," he pulled into a parking spot, "get used to the cash thing, my woman needs to be spoiled."

"Just keep loving me Gunnar," she said with heated eyes and looked over his profile, "that's all I want."

"And I want you, looks like we're in agreement," he turned and leaned in her direction for a kiss, "so you'll sign the papers on Monday?"

Julie laughed and kissed him anyway, "Probably."

They continued kissing until the little one started to cry a little. With an unspoken promise to pick up where they left off back home they got out to check on Anton. Julie said she thought he was a little too warm as they adjusted to the warmer climate of sunny LA. Gunnar nodded and helped her unwrap one of the blankets from around him to get him to cool off. Then he carried him by the car seat inside the building while also holding her hand.

After strapping him safely on the top of a shopping cart he leaned in for another kiss only to be interrupted afterwards.

"Oh my God you're Gunnar Stahl!"

Gunnar's eyes widened a little and he felt Julie slightly pull away and get closer to their son. There were a group of three younger teenaged boys with an older couple coming towards them, "Uh, yah."

"You're awesome! If you don't win the Calder then the whole thing is fixed!" came the voice of an exuberant young male, "Can I get your autograph!? Please!?"

"Shush!" the older lady glared at the boy, "You shouldn't bother him!"

Julie smiled and cleared her throat, "It's fine, I'm sure Gunnar doesn't mind."

"Oh," the woman gasped as her eyes lit up upon noticing the mom and baby, her gaze moving from the young star to the baby and back again to the new mother, "is the baby yours?"

"He is," Julie nodded and reached in her purse for a pen, "Gunnar here, you can use this."

"Thank you," he seemed really taken back and it made her wonder over it, surely he was used to this by now. He moved away a little and finally broke out of whatever spell he was under to enjoy making the day of three kids just by talking and getting a signature and photo taken with him.

While he was with the fans, Julie spent a little time talking with the mother of the three boys. The older woman fawned over little Anton while her husband stood watch over their teen boys to make sure they didn't overwhelm the professional athlete.

Several minutes passed before the new parents made their way inside to make some much needed purchases. They had fun going through and picking out different curtains, plates, and silverware, and any other necessity for everyday living. Their styles were a little different but they managed to coordinate and compromise on everything. Neither of them could wait until their new home came together with all the things they purchased. Julie was still suffering from sticker shock, it would take a while for her to get used to this lifestyle. But Gunnar worked so hard for this, suffered years in poverty with a hard-working mother to see his dream come true. So she tried to keep an open mind while he spent another big chunk of change and they pushed out 5 carts worth of stuff out to their vehicle.

Being with him meant sharing his dream and everything that came with it. Now that they were home her eyes took in Gunnar rocking their baby with a gentle smile on his face, oh yes, it was so worth it to her.


	32. Chapter 32

More than a year had gone by. Anton had already taken his first steps and spoken his first word. Julie recalled the joy when he gave voice to "mama" for the first time; despite Gunnar's sour attitude that she was identified by their son first.

His first birthday was a party to remember. It was the first time in several years that the whole Stahl family was together under the same roof. It took a very long time, with several letters and phone calls, but it seemed Karl Stahl wanted to be a part of his grandson's life. Things were still tense between father and son, but they put it aside for the most part for little Anton's sake. Julie thought back to the night she finally convinced Gunnar to read the first letter his dad sent to him, they were unpacking some of their luggage and she found the enveloped tucked away in Anton's things. At first he insisted that it was something he didn't want, to read whatever message his father sent him. Eventually she wore him down, and he read it on the condition that she be right next to him. After all, she was more his family than his father had been since he was a young boy.

Karl's letter was very long, it spoke of regrets of the past and hopes for the future. He wanted to get to know his son again. Gunnar shook his head at the idea, telling Julie that if he really wanted to know him he had years of opportunities to visit, or to bring him to Sweden for a holiday. But the offer never came, he was shut completely out of his father's life when he made the decision as a young child to remain with his mom. The two talked for several weeks before he finally agreed to send a return letter and see what happens. Her final convincing argument was that people could change. He saw the reminder in her eyes of how they had changed since their own teenage years.

Gunnar's relationship with his father was still a little broken, in fact he didn't think things would ever be truly okay between them. But he wanted Anton to know his grandfather, at least a little bit.

"Are you okay sweetie?"

Gunnar raised his eyes and took in the image of his beautiful girlfriend with a satisfied smile, "We're going on a date."

Julie laughed at him and took a seat on his lap and wound her arms around his neck, "Is that right? And just where are we going?"

A smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth, "You'll find out."

"Fine, be all mysterious then. Do I need to call a babysitter?"

He shook his head no, "Already taken care of, in fact, she should be here soon."

With a confused frown Julie jumped a little when their doorbell rang. She sent him another confused look as he encouraged her to answer the door. She opened it and saw her grinning mother on the other side, her arms already outstretched to accept her hug. "Mom!?"

Sophie pulled her lovely daughter into her arms and squeezed her tight. She pulled back and looked at Julie as she held her by the shoulders, "You have a tan!"

Julie laughed and glanced back to her boyfriend with surprised eyes, "I can't believe you managed to keep this from me! No wonder you've been so distracted lately." It was one of the many things she'd learned about her Icelandic boyfriend, he was really terrible at keeping secrets from her. She hugged her mom again and let her into their home. They hadn't seen her since Anton's birthday party. "Oh, it's so good to see you! Anton's sleeping right now but I know he'll be excited to see his gram-gram."

Sophie couldn't keep the smile from her face as Gunnar took his turn to give his second mother-figure a hug and kiss on the cheek. The three took a seat on a white leather couch in the living room, "And how is my cute little grandson?"

"He's walking a lot lately," Gunnar shared, "and he doesn't cry when he falls on his bottom anymore."

Julie held his hand, "Did you get the pictures I sent in the mail?"

"I sure did," Sophie enthused and they continued to talk for another hour before the little man woke up from his nap. He was not a shy little boy at all and he took to his grandmother easily much to her pleasure.

When it came time to start preparing for dinner, Gunnar took Anton with him into another room while mother and daughter fell into their old routine. Julie and Sophie thoroughly enjoyed working together in the kitchen as they used to not so long ago. Everything was made from scratch and the meal turned out splendid as it usually did.

When the clock struck 6 PM, Gunnar and Sophie eyed each other conspiratorially. The time had come for his surprise. "Julie, I'll take Anton now. You need to get ready."

She eyed her mother closely, "Ready for what?"

Gunnar put an arm around her shoulder, "I told you we were going on a date."

"Oh," she bit her bottom lip in embarrassment as she'd honestly forgotten all about that when her mother was on the other side of their front door, "where are we going anyway?"

He smirked down at her and gave her temple a kiss, "You'll see."

With a brow raised at him she shook her head at his mischievousness and gave her son a few kisses to his cheeks before handing him over to his grandma. Gunnar excused himself and Sophie took Anton to play in his room. When Gunnar came back he had two suitcases with him. Apparently he had packed her suitcase for her as she was cooking dinner with her mom.

She tried asking him where in the world they were headed off to but he did a good job at ignoring her questions. At first she thought it was just a small road trip. That was before she realized they were heading towards the airport. Finally he shared that Sophie was going to watch Anton for an entire week while they went away for a vacation.

He checked in their bags, verified their flight tickets, and still managed to keep their destination from her. And when they went through security he finally had to let the secret out of the bag as the two had to confirm their destination…Buffalo, New York!

The waited at the terminal holding hands for nearly half an hour before their flight was called to board. After securing themselves he brought her in for a long drawn-out kiss, "Are you surprised?"

"Of course! You and my mother like to scheme against me, don't you?"

He chuckled and put an arm around her shoulders as they continued to wait for the flight to take off, "Now I have to find someone else to conspire with."

The flight took a few hours as they were headed towards the east coast. They retrieved their luggage and her eyes widened as she realized exactly where they were going to stay for the night. "You booked us at the same hotel as before, didn't you?"

In answer he kissed the back of her hand and pulled the car up to the valet service. They went inside and checked in, at first she was a little confused as to why they had two rooms, then she realized the truth of it, they were the same two rooms they stayed in two years ago.

Her mind continued to soar as he led her by the hand up to the rooms, using the key card to go into the room that she stayed in even though it had actually been his. Gunnar was recreating the night they first saw each other after a 5 year absence. He watched as she walked into the room ahead of him, enjoying as she looked around with a fond smile of remembrance on her lips.

He dropped their bags, "You're in my room."

With brilliant eyes she turned to face him and playfully put a hand to her hip, "Actually you're in my room."

Gunnar took a few steps towards her, "Then I guess we're sharing."

Laughter bubbled out of her as she played along, "Nice try, I don't think that's such a great idea."

He brought his face within inches of her own, grabbing her by the waist and stepping in close to her body, "Now that is a damn shame."

Julie moaned at the hot touch of his mouth on hers. Every touch, every kiss, every moment with him was like a dream. He pulled back and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Are you okay?"

She nodded and caught her breath after such an intense kiss, "I feel like dancing, don't you?"

With a grin he nodded in agreement, "You better go knock on my door again, Julie."

He truly was recreating that night they started this journey of falling in love. She left him alone in the room, remembering they had connecting doors. Out in the hall by herself she closed her eyes and felt as though she was floating as she made her way to the door she knocked on so long ago. Knowing she would find him on the other side, all sexy and ready for her, just as he had been two years ago.

With shaky hands she knocked twice on the door, and just like before it didn't take him long to open up for her. Already she could hear the radio playing soft jazz music as he let her in.

Rose petals were everywhere, along with a huge bouquet of long-stemmed red roses sitting on a nightstand beside the bed. Her heart skipped a beat, she felt so lucky to be in love with a man who was so romantic with her. Her eyes met his and already he was holding out a hand to bring her in for a dance.

He swayed them gently across the floor of the room and Julie lay her head on his chest, "Gunnar, I love you so much."

Gunnar tipped her head up with his hand on her chin, gazing into her eyes with all the passion and love he felt for her, "I love you to," he kissed her softly and then went down to one knee, "Julie."

She gasped and brought her hands to her lips in surprise. "Oh my," Julie breathed out slowly and tried to focus on his eyes. Tears were already starting to gather in her own, "Gunnar…"

"I love you," he pulled both of her hands down to hold in his own, "I need you, I want you. I can't imagine my life without you. Do you like making me happy?"

"Yes," she whispered and tried her best not to cry, "I love to make you happy, because you always make me so happy."

"Then marry me," he smiled and pulled a blue box from his pocket and opened it for her, "do you remember the night we agreed Anton would take my last name? I never told you, but even then I wanted you to be Julie Stahl."

"Oh Gunnar," she smiled with tears in her blue eyes, "yes of course I'll marry you!"

And they spent the rest of the evening just as they had so long ago, falling in love with each other all over again.

The end.


End file.
